Harry Potter and The Green Flame Torch
by ShadowMasterX1
Summary: Harry's sixth year. Starts off H/C but gets to become H/Hr. With the Dursley's dead, his girl since his fifteenth christmas gone, Harry struggles to see any purpose for him.
1. Unknown Pain

Chapter One: unknown pain

It was the worst day of his life.  Harry Potter was sitting on the bench in the backyard with his face in his hands.  His girlfriend since Christmas of his fifth year, Cho Chang, was killed in the middle of a battle between the Auror Trainees and the Death Eaters just before the end of the school year.

The Order of the Phoenix, headed by Albus Dumbledore, was able to get there during the battle.  Cho jumped in front of Harry to stop a killing curse from hitting him.  Harry brought her body back to Hogwarts, where they gave her a proper burial.

Dumbledore sent him to the Weasley's for the summer.  The Dursley's had been killed a year before in a small attack on the neighborhood.  The Weasley's had done all they could to comfort him, but still Harry felt an emptiness he had never felt before in his life.

Harry Potter sat with his face in his hands, remembering the beautiful girl that he was going with for a little over six months.  After the incident, Dumbledore took him out of the Order of the Phoenix for a while, so the pain wouldn't be too much to bear.

Ron came up from behind him and put a hand on his shoulder.  His now 6' 5" height had him towering over all of the Weasley's, as well as Harry, who was only 6' 1".

"Hermione will be here in a few minutes mate.  You want to be here when she arrives?  Or do you want to be alone?"

Harry looked up at his friend, who was smiling.  That smile vanished when he saw Harry's face.

"I'll be there in a minute."

 Harry wiped away his tears.  Ron was the same way as himself for the first few days of summer.  Him and Hermione got into a huge fight and ended the relationship they had through out the year.  They knew it wouldn't work out, and went back to being friends.

Harry walked to the front of the house to see a silver Hummer drive into the driveway.  _The Grangers always did like nice cars.  Harry thought.  When it stopped, the three Grangers, Daniel, Verona, and Hermione got out.  The two adults went to get her stuff out of the car, while Hermione greeted her friends._

"Hey Ron."

"Hey there, Hermione."

She hugged him in her usual manner.  Harry looked at her, with no emotion in face, or body movements.

"Hey Harry."

"Hi."

His reply was bland and emotionless.  She hugged him and he hugged her back.  She could feel nothing left in him.  She couldn't feel the usual Harry she felt last year.  All she felt was a shell.  Soulless, lifeless, dead.

She pulled back with tears in her eyes.  She couldn't stand to see Harry like this.  The pain shown in his eyes.  His face tear-stained.  

_I can't bear to see her like this._  He thought.  He turned around and walked back into the house.

Mrs. Weasley pulled her into a fierce hug.

"Don't take it too personally dear.  He's been like that all summer.  We can all see the pain.  We all try to get him to talk about it.  But I don't think enough words can describe his pain."

She pulled away to see Harry through the house, sitting on a bench, with his face in his hands.  _He's lost so many people.  No wonder he is like this.  He doesn't want to lose anyone else._

Fred and George helped Hermione put her stuff into Ginny's room.  She could still see Harry on the bench, face in his hands.  Tears came back to her eyes.

Ginny came up from behind her, "I know.  It hurts doesn't it?  The whole family is hurting, watching him everyday.  But we know it hurts more for him then anyone else."

Hermione nodded in agreement.  _Being with family can be one of the best things sometimes, but he's lost too much to want to be with them.  He's feared of losing them._

"He spends most of his time either on that bench, or shut up in his room.  He has Percy's, now that he moved out, and you'll have Fred and George's room in a week, when they move in with Angelina and Alicia."

"Does he speak at all?"  _Why does it feel like I'm getting to know someone knew?  I've known him for going on six years.  All three of us spent most of our lives together, why does it feel like he's changed?  _

"No, I think he said his first sentence to Ron all summer."

"Even though I spent nearly six years with him, why does it feel like he's a whole different person?"

"Because he is.  He's seen the worst things happen to the people close to him.  He always put everyone before him, and now, those same ideals have been upgraded to pushing everyone close to him away.  The only time we hear him say anything is when he shrieks in his sleep, when he ever does that is, is when he has the worst nightmares imaginable.  Although, knowing what kind of hell he's been though, I really can't blame him.  He's going to be scarred for life."

Hermione couldn't help but cry.  She looked down at the man she called her best friend.  _My heart goes to you Harry.  Whatever you need, I'll give you.  I love you._

"Oh, dad has been gone a lot.  We don't have the radio on.  But we know that this year there have been more attacks then in half of You-Know-Who's first reign. People are calling the summer of the dead." Ginny saw her crying, tears flowing down her face as well, "I know, I know.  It hurts to see him in this much pain.  He doesn't sleep, he doesn't eat barely anything, and he doesn't talk.  I know it hurts to see this."

Mrs. Weasley came up from behind him.

"Do you want to talk?"

Harry didn't say anything.

"Harry please.  You've been silent all summer.  You haven't spoken to Me, Arthur, Fred, George, Ginny, or anyone else.  It hurts to see you in this kind of pain."

She looked down to see tears in his eyes.  She could feel her own falling into her hand.  She ran to the house with her face in her hands, her body wracking with sobs.  Arthur saw her and immediately wrapped her into a fierce hug.

"Why does he have to suffer so much?  How can people cause this kind of pain?" She asked her husband.  They both considered Harry part of the family, and it hurt them both to see him in this kind of pain.

"I know that is hard to see how people can give this kind of pain to others.  I can't explain it myself as a matter of fact.  But I know that it's the simple yet painful things that life throws at you.  Harry's had one too many of those."

They stood there, with tears in their eyes.  Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Fred and George came down seconds later, and knew what happened.

"Children, dinner's almost ready.  Ron, can you get Harry?"

"Sure.  I'll do it."

He walked out to where Harry was again.

"Harry, time for dinner man."

Harry stood up in silence, his head bowed in defeat.  Everyone closed their eyes, trying to suppress the tears that were on the verge of coming out of their eyes.

Mrs. Weasley set the plates on the table.  Everyone grabbed a helping of food.  Harry got a very little bit of each thing on the table.  He didn't eat it, he just picked at it silently.

Everyone, including Hermione, was looking at him.  Wanting him to say something.  Wanting him to yell at them, anything.  But nothing came.  He stayed silent.  His pain stayed inside of him.  Their pain magnified.

The rest of the meal was eaten in silence.  No laughing from Fred and George about their newest prank device.  No talking about what to expect next year at Hogwarts.  Just dead silence.

After the meal, everyone put their plates in the sink.  Harry went outdoors again.  He didn't sit by the bench though.  He started walking into the woods.

"Where is he going?" Hermione asked Mrs. Weasley.  She could feel none of the charm that used to be in this house.  None of the happy faces.  _Things were too gloomy to have the happiness._  She thought.

"Every night, after dinner, he takes a walk in those woods.  We assume it helps a little bit, so we let him get on with it.  But yet, he still hasn't gotten rid of the pain.  We all see it.  We all try, but he doesn't want us to help him." She said, the tears welling up again.  She put her elbows on the counter, her face in her hands, and started to cry.  Arthur was over there in an instant.

Hermione decided to follow him.  _It's time I find out what his problems are._


	2. A Walk in the Woods

Chapter 2: a walk in the woods

Hermione ran out into the woods. It was getting dark out. She could barely make out what was in front of her.

"Oh, fuck this." She pulled out her wand, "lumos." she muttered. She didn't even scold herself for her language. _Growing up around boys will do that._ She thought. Hermione put her hand out in front of her face, her eyes straining to see what was going on.

__

Harry, where are you? Why do you hold in your pain? Her mind wouldn't get off of Harry. She knew what happened to cause him this, and she knew what she wanted, but she didn't know what he wanted.

__

Please Harry, talk to me, please. I want to help you. "HARRY!" she cried. Little did she know, her search was just beginning.

Ron sat on his bed, thinking about the good times him, Harry, and Hermione had all shared. It seemed that fifth year flushed them all down the drain. The tears were free flowing as his pain collided with the bed sheets. Fred walked in, with a paper in his hand, no smile, just tears.

"Ron, you better take a look at this."

He handed Ron the sheet of paper. Ron took it with a shaky hand and started to read it. By the time he was done, his eyes were out of focus, and his grip was no more. The paper fell to the floor.

"Does mum know?"

"Not yet. She told me to search his room, in case of anything like this, and this was laying on his bed, with our names on it. He wanted us to find this."

"Oh, my god. How can he do this?"

"You gotta consider how much pain he's in. This summer, I don't think Dumbledore did him any good by taking him off of most things. This is bad."

"You don't think I know that!"

"I'm sorry. This summer has been the worst for all of us, but I'm not blaming Harry. It is not his fault any of this happened. I don't know why he's blaming himself."

"That's just the way Harry is. If anything goes wrong, and he is somehow connected to it, he always thinks it is his fault. I just wish he would let it go."

"We all do, bro. But I think this is too much for him to handle."

"Listen, let's go tell mum about this. She'll know what to do."

"Yeah, let's go do that."

Professor Albus Dumbledore sat in his office, looking out the window at the setting sun. His eyes didn't have the usual twinkle. His eyes were glassed over, looking like a window. Professor Minerva McGonagall walked into the office.

"Albus, I've been watching Harry for three hours. He's ready to do it. His pain is too much, you have to help him!" she howled through her tears, "he's been through too much! Why do you let him go through the same thing, day after day? Why do you watch him kill himself from the inside?"

"Minerva, things are happening just the way they should be. The task Harry is trying to complete, will not be finished. If we interfere, things might go wrong, and the prophesy might never be fulfilled."

"Do you actually believe what you are saying?"

"Yes, I do. I have met the one person who wrote the prophesy. I have seen the mark on Harry's arm appear and disappear. I have seen the mark on Voldemort's arm." Minerva flinched, "that is why I believe."

"I do hope you are right. You do know, that if you are wrong, Sirius will have your head."

"And I would gladly give it to him. For the simple fact that my mistake led to his godson's death."

Minerva started to cry once again. Dumbledore had made his first mistake.

Hermione ran through the woods a top speed. _Where is he?_

"HARRY!"

She turned to her left. _Dammit! The sun set. Now, it is going to be impossible to find him in this, but I gotta keep looking._

"HARRY! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

She turned to her right again, and slammed into a tree, "OUCH! Goddamn!" Hermione dropped her wand. She walked over to pick it up when she saw something move in front of her. She grabbed her wand and forced herself up quickly.

"Harry?"

She started running in the direction of the figure. _Why does Voldemort have to fuck with people? Why does he have to cause this much pain?_

Mrs. Weasley was sitting at the kitchen table, praying. _I pray to god, that Harry's pain can go away. I pray that he doesn't have to suffer any more anguish and suffering on Voldemort's behalf. I pray that things can go back to the way they were, so none of this pain existed. Please god, answer this prayer._

She heard the sound of some of her children coming down the stairs. She looked up to see Ron and Fred walking down the stairs slowly, with more tears then ever flowing down their faces. Fred was carrying a sheet of paper.

"Fred, what do you have there?"

"Mum, remember when you asked me to search through Harry's room?"

"Yeah." She answered with a shaky voice.

"Well, looks like we found something, and it isn't what we wanted."

He dropped the sheet of paper in front of Mrs. Weasley. She read it over, and started to cry. It seems her prayers would be answered, in the completely wrong way.

Mr. Weasley sat at his desk in the misuse of muggle artifacts office quietly. His mind on nothing else but home. _Something is wrong. I can feel it._ No sooner had he thought that when his wife's tear-streaked face came to view in the fireplace.

"Arthur, get over here, right away."

"Why? What's happened?"

"It'll be better if you are here."

"I'll be right there."

Arthur took his pale of floo powder, and tossed some in.

"The Burrow!" he said clearly, and ended up in the fireplace of his home. He walked into the kitchen, where his wife, Fred, and Ron were sitting on the kitchen table.

"What's happened?"

"This." She handed him the piece of paper. The words on it were written in blood.

**__**

Dear Weasley's,

I'm sorry about all that has happened. I'm sorry about everything I couldn't prevent. This summer has been the worst summer I have ever been through. You all have tried to be there for me, and I thank you. The pain has become too much. You wouldn't be able to understand my pain, and it would take lifetimes to tell you. There is only one way to heal me, and it is out in the woods. Goodbye, everyone.

Harry Potter

Mr. Weasley looked at the letter in horror. It fell from his hands, and burst into flames.

Hermione had been searching for a while now. _He might be back at the burrow. But then again, he could be at the clearing. I'll go there, and if he's not back, I'll go back to the burrow._

She had reached the clearing where the boys used to practice Quidditch. She looked at the ground to see the worst sight she could ever see. Harry was sprawled on the ground, blood coming out of his wrists. A knife was in his left and, and he was unconscious. _Oh my god._

Hermione barely kept her composure enough to mutter a spell, "mobilecorpus." and started to walk back to the burrow.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hey all! Sorry about not updating! Fanfiction.net was being a pain! Well, working on chapter 3 right now! It is called Yesterday, named after a song off of **Staind's** new album 14 Shades of Grey. A lot of sadness in the next chapter as well. NO SMUT FOR NOW! This chapter is what mostly gives this story its R rating. Reading about this stuff is not for people who have weak stomachs, neither is writing it. Sorry about what has happened in the story, but it had to. The prophesy is ties into my other stories on fictionpress.com, I have the sane penname there as well. See you when I see you!


	3. Yesterday

Chapter 3: yesterday

Hermione's head was throbbing. Today was too much to take in for her. _My first day at the Burrow, I see Harry depressed, and Harry trying to kill himself. Why does it have to be this way?_

She was making Harry's body float at her own waist level. Earlier, she had ripped the sleeves off of her shirt to make bandages for Harry's wrists. The blood was still dripping from his wrists.

She tripped on a root. Hermione fell down, throwing her wand and Harry farther ahead, "OWWWWW!" she screamed. _I think I just sprained my wrist. I shouldn't worry about that now though, I need to get Harry back to the Burrow._

She stood, and ran towards her wand. She picked it up and she couldn't see Harry's body anywhere. She started running in every direction. She saw him, at the edge of the woods, facing upwards.

"Mobilecorpus." She muttered. Harry started to float again as she started the short sprint to the Burrow.

Ron was about to go outside to look for Harry and Hermione, when he saw a figure running at the house. He focused a little more to see Hermione running, with Harry's body floating at her waist level.

"Mom! She found him!"

The door practically flew off of its hinges when Mrs. Weasley came flying out of it. She stopped as she reached Hermione.

"OH MY GOD!" she screamed, and fainted.

Ron ran out there. He reached the three of them in seconds.

"Enervate." Ron said, pointing his wand at his mother. She opened her eyes, and looked at Ron.

"Oh, my sweet Jesus." She looked down at Harry again, "bring him into the house. I'll contact Professor Dumbledore right away."

She ran into the house, as Fred and George came out. They grabbed Harry's limp body, "You go into the house Hermione, we got him."

"Right."

She walked inside as Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, Sirius Black, and Hagrid came out of the fireplace. Sirius looked at Harry in shock of what he had done.

"Oh my lord." he looked at Dumbledore, "You could have done anything. You could have stopped this, and yet you did nothing! WHY?!?!?!?!"

The next thing that happened surprised everyone. Mrs. Weasley had stormed over to Dumbledore, and brought an opened hand across his face, "YOU COULD HAVE DONE ANYTHING!!!! WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP THIS?!?!?!?!?!"

Mr. Weasley was trying unsuccessfully to pull her back as she took another swing, which hit Dumbledore again, right on his ear. Dumbledore stumbled, holding the side of his head.

"MOLLY, get a hold of yourself!" Professor McGonagall yelled, filling the small room. Everyone covered their ears.

"Minerva, stop. She had every right to do that. So does Sirius. My mistake has nearly cost Harry his life. Please, go fetch Madam Pomfrey. She is the only one that can heal his cuts."

Minerva took a bit of floo powder from the pot, "Hogwarts." She muttered, and stepped into the flames, arriving in the headmaster's office.

"Fred, George, carry Harry up to his room. Minerva will be back in a few minutes. Arthur, contact your daughter, and bring her back here. She will need to see this with her own eyes, not from the Daily Prophet."

"Yes, Sir."

Everyone heard a small pop, and he was gone. Dumbledore looked at the fireplace, where Madam Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall were coming out of it.

"Minerva didn't explain what is going on, what happened?"

"Follow me."

Dumbledore led her up the stairs, into Harry's room. Madam Pomfrey gasped, looking at Harry.

"Oh my. I can't believe this."

She went over and put two fingers to Harry's neck. She felt a very weak pulse coursing through him. She lifted the sleeves off of his wrists to see deep cuts. Madam Pomfrey was speechless.

"Will you be able to do anything for him, Poppy?"

"Yes, but why would he do such a thing?"

"To end the pain. His heart has suffered more then anything ever has."

Madam Pomfrey shook her head, and summoned a bottle of dark blue liquid. Hermione had come up the stairs, and seen what was going on.

"What is that for?"

"This will heal the cuts, and refill his blood. He's lost so much blood, I'm surprised he is not dead right now."

Hermione looked at the nurse in horror, and burst into tears. She ran out of the room, unable to face anyone. Madam Pomfrey put the liquid over the cuts. Instantly, I turned into the skin, healing the damage.

"He probably won't wake up for a while. I've done all that I can. The emotional pain, is in their hands."

Dumbledore sighed. _Things are not going to be easy on any of them. I hope that they can pull through this._

They all left the room, leaving Harry sleeping on his bed.

Hermione saw them leave the room, presumably to go back to Hogwarts. She ran up to his room. She opened the door, and the tears came back, flooding over, and falling to the ground.

She walked over to his bed, and pulled up a chair. _He looks so peaceful right now. How can everything change, and so suddenly at that?_

She grabbed his hand, and put it to her forehead. _Please, dear god, let his pain pass. Let the evils that have made him do this go away. Let his pain fall through the cracks of the earth and fall into hell, letting him keep his happiness that we have all seen. Please, dear god, let him heal._

She set his hand on the bed, and kissed his forehead, "I love you."

She pulled back to see the top of his left wrist glowing. She saw a mark that was glowing golden, but couldn't make out the shape of it.

"Weird." She muttered, and left the room.

Harry woke up the next morning to see Mrs. Weasley sitting in a chair, holding his hand. He looked to his left to see a breakfast that could have eliminated hunger in a third-world country sitting on the bedside table.

Mrs. Weasley looked up, to see Harry awake. Her face brightened as she gave him the strongest hug he had ever received.

'Uh, Mrs. Weasley, I'm gonna pass out in a second."

She pulled back, her eyes, glistening with tears.

"I'm sorry, Harry, dear. But last night was the worst thing we have ever been through. Your pain should be gone."

"If my pain should be gone, why does today feel so much like yesterday?"

Mrs. Weasley looked startled. _He is not going to revert back to the way he was. I will not let his pain continue._

"Because you haven't let out your pain, Harry. You've held it in, and taken in ours. I don't want you to do this Harry. I don't want you to revert back to what you were before. I want you to go back to what you were before all of this happened. Happy, carefree, and joyful. Not sad, alone, and dead to everyone."

"You wouldn't be able to begin to understand the smallest parts of my pain. I'm sorry for the pain I have caused you and the entire family, but none of you would be able to understand."

Mrs. Weasley looked at him in disbelief, and ran from the room. She couldn't find the courage to yell or scream. Things were way too ordinary with him now, especially with what happened with him last night.

Hermione opened her door to see Mrs. Weasley fly past. She looked where she came from, to see Harry's door opened. She ran up quickly, afraid to see what she might find.

She looked in to see Harry, sitting up in his bed. She smiled for the first time since she had been at the Weasley's, then ran over to Harry. She hugged him with all of the strength she possessed, but something was still wrong.

__

No, she thought _He is not going to do this. He is not going to revert back to what he was. I won't let him!_ She pulled back, looking the exact same way she looked when she hugged Harry when she had gotten to the Burrow, and ran out of the bedroom.

Things changed at the Burrow, while Harry more or less stayed the same. His mood had improved. He would talk more often, and would actually say things to Ron and Hermione, but if they tried to get him to talk about last year, he would walk away, not saying anything.

Mrs. Weasley had taken the nesecary steps to prevent what happened from ever happening again. She didn't want to, but when Harry was sleeping, Mrs. Weasley snuck into his room and grabbed Harry's wand. She had locked up the silverware cabinet, and put an anti-theft charm around the butcher knives. She also made sure that any food that Harry got was pre-cut to his needs.

Things had changed there, and nothing else had happened, except for Ginny walking in on Harry, who was drying off from a shower. They also started listening to the Wizarding Wireless again, for any news on Voldemort.

Yesterday was never going to happen again at the Burrow. Especially with what's yet to come.


	4. Revelations

Chapter 4: Revelations

Harry Potter woke up on September the first to a many explosions inside his room, and a hand on his shoulder. He looked to see Ron shaking him awake, and his stomach glowing every few seconds.

"Never take anything Fred or George send you. They sent me what I thought were Chocolate Frogs, are actually their new invention, Frog Hoppers."

Harry laughed as one big explosion blasted through the room, and Ron's stomach glowed white, "I already knew that fact, now get out and let me get dressed."

"Alright, hurry up with that though. Mum's on a warpath, wanting us to move faster, we have to leave in fifteen minutes."

"Ok, I'll be there in a minute."

Harry got dressed as quickly as he could, and ran downstairs. Mrs. Weasley had charmed the trunks to fly outside the night before, remembering what had happened last year in Grimmauld place.

He grabbed a quick piece of toast and ran out to where the car was already started, and ready to move out of the driveway, "Harry! Come on, let's go!" Mr. Weasley said, having to yell over the car engine, as well as Ron and Ginny's argument in the back seat.

Harry got into the expanded back seat, right next to Hermione, who was reading Hogwarts, A History.

"Don't you ever get tired of that book, Hermione?" Ron asked, looking over Ginny.

"Oh, this is the revised edition. It's updated every ten years."

Ron looked quizzically at her, and turned back to the argument he and Ginny were having.

Hermione was reading the last few pages of the book. It talked more about the last five years, and Harry Potter's coming to Hogwarts. She was reading about their adventure with the sorcerer's stone, and what a load of rubbish it was. _God, I thought the people who wrote this were intelligent._ She thought. _How can this talk about Harry fighting off twenty trolls alone? It's hard fighting one!_

Harry was reading over her shoulder, and stifling a laugh at what she was reading. He looked down at her to see she was doing the same thing. Harry looked out the window, at the playing children in the street. Harry's mind had lost its happiness.

__

They don't know what's going on. They don't know what kind of dangers are out there. They don't know about us. He thought. _Things are getting out of hand, people are dying left and right, and people don't realize that something is going on. How is that possible?_

Harry fell asleep during the ride. Watching everything put him to sleep.

__

Harry was sending stunning curses at the group of death eaters that had attacked the auror training camp. Ron and Hermione were standing right beside him. He looked to his left to see Bill Weasley doing the same thing, and then get struck in the head by a beam of red light. He was out cold.

"Stupefy!" Harry yelled, sending red light at the death eaters. The spell hit one of them and four advanced.

"For every one we knock out, four replace them! There's no way we can win!" Ron bellowed, just before a red light hit his leg, and formed a very big hole in it. Hermione stunned him as he fell, so she and Harry could concentrate on the battle, and to get rid of his pain for the moment.

They continued to send spells at the death eaters. One of the stepped forward. Harry heard the death eater mutter, "reducto!"

Harry couldn't move. His feet were planted to the ground. The curse was flying at his head, it was going to kill him. Just before it struck, Harry saw long black hair fly in front of him that resembled a person. It took the spell in the stomach and flew into Harry, knocking him back a few feet. The person rolled off of Harry as they collided with the ground.

Harry crawled over to the person to see Cho Chang holding her stomach.

"Cho!" he cried. He lifted the hand that was over her stomach, to see a very large hole in it. Cho winced in pain as air hit her wound. Harry replaced her hand with his, and grabbed one of her hands with her other one. He held it as tightly as he could. Both wands lay forgotten beside her.

"Cho! Are you alright?!" He cried.

"Harry," she choked out, "I'm sorry… I'm sorry I didn't believe you. I, I should've listened to what you were saying. I didn't think your scar let you see what V – Vol – Voldemort was doing. I'm sorry."

"Shh. Be quiet. I don't care about that right now. Cho, you're going to be alright."

"You- you and I both know that isn't true."

"It is, Cho. I'll get you back. Cho, I l-"

"Don't say it. You and I both know that isn't true either. Maybe for me to you, but not from you to me."

"What do you mean?"

Cho started to choke. The words were soft and nearly inaudible.

"I…love…you."

Tears streamed down both of their faces. Harry kissed her on the forehead. Cho choked on her last few breaths, then her eyes rolled backwards into their sockets, her eyelids closed, and the last of her life left Cho's body, and let it lay limp on the ground.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Harry screamed, and the world ripped in two.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Harry screamed aloud. He looked around to see Mr. Weasley pulling into a parking spot at the King's Cross parking lot. Ron, Ginny, Hermione, and Mrs. Weasley were staring at him.

"Harry, dear, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." He said, opening his door. Mr. Weasley got trolleys for all of them, and they all went inside, heading for the barrier between platforms nine and ten.

"Alright, Ron and Hermione, you three go first!" Mr. Weasley said. Mrs. Weasley held a hand on his shoulder.

"Mrs. Weasley?"

She took something out of her pocket. It was Harry's wand. He took it back and stared at it.

"Harry," she said, "I want you to look past this. I know you loved her, but I want you to move on, and let go of your pain." Mrs. Weasley had tears in her eyes as she gave him a hug that took the breath out of him. He wished no one was in the station at that moment, for the back of his eyes were stinging, tears ready to spill out. She let go of him, and Harry walked through the barrier.

Ron and Hermione waited for him to come through, and started walking to the train, which was billowing smoke.

The trio talked with each other towards the train. Harry saw fellow six years Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan, walking along, debating if Soccer of Quidditch was better.

"I'll find us a compartment." Ron said, leaving Harry and Hermione.

While he went to the back of the train, Harry and Hermione went to the front, towards the Prefect's compartment. They got there and loaded their stuff into a cupboard above the compartments, and waited for the head boy and girl. 

A few minutes later, The Head Girl, Needa Kirington, one of Cho's friends from Ravenclaw, and the Head Boy, Pucey Singlewall, from Slytherin, walked into the compartment, and looked at all of the prefects.

"Alright you inferior minds," said Pucey with a growl, looking at Hermione. She stared back at him with determination, "I don't see why you sorry sods are prefects, especially this Gryffindor mudblood," He said again, nodding at Hermione. All of the prefects looked at him with disbelief, and Needa walked over and smacked him across the face.

"You don't EVER call anyone that! How could you! That is not behavior for a head boy!"

"But it is a behavior for a Slytherin. You want to change that, tough."

"Alright, all we have to do is help the teachers keep the students in line. Misuse of this ability will result in removal of your title. You need to keep and eye on the train, but you only need to do this for a few minutes during the ride. You may go."

"Thanks, Needa." Hermione said.

"'Mione, you go on ahead, I need to talk to Needa for a few moments."

"Alright."

Harry walked over to where Needa was sitting.

"Needa, I need to talk to you."

"I DON'T NEED TO TALK TO YOU!" she shrieked. Harry backed away, afraid, "YOU'RE THE REASON WHY SHE'S DEAD! IF YOU HADN'T GONE TO THAT CAMP, SHE WOULD HAVE BEEN HERE RIGHT NOW!"

"Nee-"

"DON'T TALK TO ME! I DON'T WANT YOUR EXPLANATIONS! JUST GET AWAY FROM ME!"

Harry's face darkened. All the sadness, anger, and depression was threatening to come out of him.

"YOU THINK I DON'T MISS HER?! YOU DON'T THINK THAT I HAVEN'T HAD THE WORST SUMMER EVER IMAGINABLE?! YOU THINK I HAVEN'T BEEN ABLE TO SLEEP WITHOUT SEEING CHO'S FACE? I WAS IN THE WOODS, EVERY SINGLE NIGHT, WITH A KNIFE, HOLDING IT TO MY WRISTS, TRYING TO KILL MYSELF BECAUSE OF IT! YOU THINK I HAVEN'T BEEN DEPRESSED? YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND AT ALL!"

He walked out of the compartment, slamming the compartment door, breaking the glass in the door. Needa sat there, startled at his outburst, and realized he was facing the same pain as her. She stood up, following him.

Harry walked down the train, looking for Ron and Hermione, when he ran smack into Draco Malfoy.

"Do watch where you're going, Potter."

"Do get a personality, Malfoy."

"What? Just because I don't try to save people everyday, that means I don't have a personality? Or, is it because," Malfoy paused for a second, "I don't kill myself to get attention?"

"Back off, Malfoy, or I will do something to get my title stripped away."

Harry turned around to see Needa, behind him, pointing her wand at Draco.

"You wouldn't dare!" Malfoy yelled.

"I would, now leave Harry alone. You have no idea what he has been through."

"You don't know that!"

"Oh, I do, cousin. I do know that nobody close to you has died, and that you have never had a girlfriend in your life. I know one other secret of yours, but I'll save that for later. Now get out of here!"

"FINE!" he screamed, and ran towards the back of the train.

"Harry, I'm sorry for screaming at you, It's just-"

"Needa, I understand completely how you felt. You probably didn't have the nightmares I had, but you still lost your best friend. Of course you were in pain."

"What nightmares did you have?"

"Every time I went to sleep, I saw her dying. Every time I closed my eyes, I would see her face." He stopped, not daring to say what he wanted to say. _Every time I go to bed, I hear her last words echoing through my head._ He thought.

"I truly am sorry, Harry. But during the summer, I had no one to talk to. None of my friends were sending me anything, and my parents didn't understand what I was going through, they just thought I should move on."

"Who are your parents? You called Malfoy your cousin back there."

"My mum is the sister to Lucius Malfoy, but we never speak to them. They think my mum's a disgrace to the family for marrying a muggle-born man. I only know about this from what my dad's told me."

Harry nodded, understanding her hatred, knowing what the Malfoy's were, and know that she was a part of that family.

"Well, I need to get my patrolling done, so I can get to see Ron and Hermione on this trip." He said with a bit of awkwardness to his voice.

"Yeah, I'll see you then." She said with the same feeling in it. _Maybe it's awkward because of what happened. _He thought. Harry walked to the compartment that Ron had saved for them. When he got there, things weren't all too good between Ron and Hermione.

"I can't see why we can't get back together!" Ron said, his temper rising.

"We tried this, It didn't work!"

"We can make it work!"

"We tried that too!"

"Well you didn't try hard enough!"

"You see!! Whenever we talk about this, you always blame me for the end of our relationship! I did try!"

"Well you did end it!! You broke up with me!! It was you!!"

"If you hadn't said what you said, I probably wouldn't have done that!"

The memory of their last fight was still fresh in her mind, as well as every person in the common room that day. Repairing charms had to be done on the whole of the common room after the fight had turned it into World War three.

"Listen, 'Mione, I take all that I said back. I'm-"

"You can't just say 'I'm Sorry' and have everything go back to normal! What you said actually hurt Ron!"

"It couldn't have hurt that much!!"

"Well, it did, Ron! You don't know what it is like, but when you said that, our relationship was over! We are just friends now! Just like we were back before all of this happened!"

She stood up, and started to leave. Ron grabbed her left wrist and held on tightly. Hermione's face looked like previous memories were about to be revisited, and used her right hand to smack Ron hard across the face.

Ron was hit so hard that his head flew into the wall, knocking him out. He had still not have let go of her wrist, and pulled Hermione with him. She body checked the wall, and slumped into a chair.

She started to cry. Ron didn't know what it was like. Didn't know how she had felt when Viktor had tried. She looked at the door to see Harry standing there, a look of shock on his face.

Harry stood there, looking at what had happened. Normally, anyone who hadn't been through what she had been through would have been given detention. But knowing from what happened to her last summer, Harry knew how it had all started. 

Hermione had told him the second day back to school in their fifth year. She told him exactly what happened. Why, was the part he could never figure out.

He held his arms out, ready to comfort her, just as he always did after one of Ron and Hermione's fights. She stood up and hugged him, crying into his shoulder, Harry muttering soothing things into her ear for the rest of the train ride.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hey all! Just like to say thanks to a couple people! You may or may not recognize them. Here they are:

****

Circe 713: You have been a big help in all that you have done with my story. You have helped me come up with idea, motivation, and plot. Thank you!

****

Paladin Dragoon, Alex, Godric, Chelsea, and Sharp Edge: You reviewed! You put in input on how my story should be. I always like to hear from the people who read my stories, and see what they think of them!

****

Fae Princess: You let me use characters that are going to be used in the future of this story, and let me put them into some of the darkest of situations! Thanks a lot! Very Good stories as well! Read them!

****

Labra Lege: You help me with everything I had to do. You're a creative genius! Thanks! Read her stories as well!


	5. Anger and Rage

Chapter 5: Anger and Rage

The train pulled into Hogsmeade station, the usual rain falling down on everything that was uncovered.  Harry and Hermione had revived Ron, who was mad at Hermione for smacking him.  She made a mental note to tell Ron about why she did that.

"Firs' years, o'er here!  Firs' years, o'er here!" came a familiar yell that Harry recognized instantly.  He ran over to where the location of the voice was.

"Hagrid!  You're back!"

"Yep!  Mission accomplished!"

"So you-"

"Shh!  Can't talk about that here, Harry.  Meet me sometime this weekend for tea, I'll tell you all about it."

"Sure Hagrid, I'd like that." he said, and left him to tend with the first years.  Harry walked with Ron and Hermione, who were not talking.  They got into a carriage, only to be followed into it by Luna Lovegood, and her friend that was a year below her, Leah York.

Ron turned to Harry, "They're going to turn this carriage into a nuthouse." He muttered.  Harry chuckled, and rested his head on the headrest of the chair, and turned his eyes toward the window, and saw the rain was pouring harder than he could ever remember.

They reached the castle, and got out of the horse-less carriage that they were riding in.  All of them walked into the Entrance Hall and turned left into the Great Hall.  Everyone else walked through the doors, but Harry seemed unable to.  It was like an invisible wall was blocking his way inside.  

Harry looked to his left and right, people were going in, and he was the only one not being able to.  Marietta Stevens walked past Harry, and shot him a dirty look.  She obviously thought that Harry was responsible for Cho's death as well.

Everyone had gone in, except for him.  The first years had arrived in the boats and were now standing beside Professor McGonagall, getting their instructions.  Harry's back was facing the door, and saw movement out of the left corner of his eye.  It was Professor Dumbledore.  An anger burned inside of him that he had never felt again anyone before.  Not even against Voldemort.  Although that statement would not stay true for long.

"Harry-"

"Look!  Don't even talk to me, alright!?  You watched me all summer!  Did you have a good show?  You know what?  Just fuck off!" he said, not caring what kind of language he used in front of the first years.  The sound of breaking glass filled both halls, and the barrier shattered.

"Harry, if you would give me time-"

"To explain?  Every time you think you explain something, I'm always left with more and more questions!"

"I have to, for you-"

"FOR MY SAFETY?  WHAT ABOUT HER SAFETY HUH?  WHAT ABOUT CHO?  WHAT ABOUT CEDRIC?  WHAT ABOUT THE DURSLEY'S?  WHAT WERE YOU DOING FOR THEIR SAFETY?"

"Harry-" Harry was screaming so loud, everyone in the halls could hear what he was saying.  His voice magnified through the hall, sounding like a howler sent to Dumbledore. 

"YOU'VE ALWAYS TRIED TO PROTECT ME!  WELL, WHAT ABOUT THE PEOPLE I CARE ABOUT?  WHAT ABOUT THE INNOCENT LIVES THAT YOU COULD'VE HELPED?  WELL GUESS WHAT?  YOU FAILED!  YOU FAILED TO STOP ME FROM TRYING TO KILL MYSELF!  YOU FAILED AT TRYING TO PROTECT THE INNOCENT LIVES THAT HAVE DIED!  YOU FAILED!  YOU JUST FUCKIN' FAILED!" Harry had nearly shouted himself hoarse.  

Every face in the hall was stunned.  They had never seen Harry give such an outburst like that, "So you know what, since you can't help me.  Since no one can help me, just fuck off." he said, his tone quieter.

Professor McGonagall was the first to regain her voice and composure, "HARRY POTTER!  MY OFFICE, **NOW!**"

Harry ignored her.  He ran straight past the two adults, and up to the prefect dormitories.  

Hermione stared at Ron.  Nobody else dared to speak.  Not even Draco Malfoy was able to make a wisecrack about what had happened.  Everyone was too shocked to speak, much less eat.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, the people were finally gaining back the energy and strength that they had before.  The Sorting ritual started with McGonagall placing an old hat on a stool.  The brim opened, and started to sing:

**_In times of old when I was new, and Hogwarts barely started,_**

**_The founders of our noble school thought never to be parted._**

**_United by a common goal, they had selfsame yearning_**

**_To make the world's best magic school, and pass along they're learning._**

**_Together we will build and teach, the four good friends decided_**

**_Never did they dream that they might someday be divided._**

**_For there were such friends anywhere as Slytherin and Gryffindor,_**

**_Unless it was the second pair, of Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw._**

**_So how could it have gone so wrong?  How could such friendships fail?_**

**_Why I was there and so can tell, the whole sad sorry tale._**

**_Said Slytherin: We'll teach just those whose ancestry is purest!_**

**_Said Ravenclaw: We'll teach those who's intelligence is truest!_**

**_Said Gryffindor: We'll teach all those with brave deeds to their name!_**

**_Said Hufflepuff: I'll teach the lot!  And treat them just the same!_**

**_These differences caused little strife, when first they came to light._**

**_For each of the four founders had a house in which they might_**

**_Take only those they wanted so, for instance Slytherin,_**

**_Took only pureblood wizards of great cunning, just like him._**

**_And only those of sharpest mind were taught by Ravenclaw._**

**_While the bravest and the boldest went to daring Gryffindor._**

**_Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest, and taught them all she knew_**

**_Thus the houses and their founders retained friendships firm and true._**

**_So Hogwarts worked in Harmony for several happy years,_**

**_But then discord crept among us, feeding on our faults and fears._**

**_The houses, that like pillars four, had once held up our school._**

**_Now turned upon each other than, divided, sought to rule._**

**_And for a while, it seemed like the school must meet an early end._**

**_What, with dueling and with fighting, and the clash of friend on friend._**

**_And at last came the morning when old Slytherin departed._**

**_And though the fighting then died out, he left us quite downhearted._**

**_And ever since the founders four were widdled down to three._**

**_Have the houses been united, as they once were meant to be._**

**_And now the Sorting hat is here, and you all know the score._**

**_I sort you into houses, cause that is what I'm for._**

**_But this year I'll go further, listen closely to my song._**

**_Though condemned to split you, still I worry that It's wrong._**

**_Though I must fulfill my duty, I must court it every year._**

**_Still I wonder whether sorting may not bring the end I fear._**

**_Oh, no the perils, read the signs, the warning history shows_**

**_For now Hogwarts is in danger from external deadly foes._**

**_And we must unite inside her or we'll crumble from within._**

**_I have told you, I have warned you.  Let the sorting now_**

**_Beeeeeeegiiinnnnnn!_**

Ron looked puzzled, "Isn't that the same song it sang last year?"

"Yeah, I wonder why.  It usually sings a new song every year."

They paid attention to the sorting as it started.

"Annon, Abigail!" Professor McGonagall.

A small girl walked forward, looking at the hate like it was going to bite her head off.  McGonagall dropped the hat on her head.  The hat thought for a minute and yelled for everyone to hear,

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

The professor took off the hat and the girl walked over to the Hufflepuff table, which were cheering loudly.

"Annon, Harriet!"

A twin of the first girl walked over and got the hat dropped on her head.  It didn't even touch her head when it yelled, "GRYFFINDOR!"

The sorting went on and on, until finally, 

"Zora, Dalene!"

A small black haired witch walked forward and got the sorting hat dropped on her head.  The hat sat on Dalene's head for over five minutes, debating with itself on which house to put her in.  After a long pause, the brim of the hat opened, and yelled, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Ron looked at the girl as she walked over to their table.  She certainly didn't have the look of a Gryffindor.  Her face looked angered, her eyes flashing all different colors.  Her skin looked as pale as death while her face was full of energy.  Angry energy, but energy no doubt.

Dalene took the empty seat next to Ron, who obviously looked horrified at the fact.  Hermione was saving a seat for Harry, in case he decided to come back to the feast.  Dumbledore stood up, looking at the students.

"Welcome, to another year, at Hogwarts!  I thank you for your patience this year going through the sorting.  The class this year is much bigger than previous years.  Now before we eat, I would like to note that the forest on the edge of the grounds is forbidden to anyone, as well as the Village of Hogsmeade to anyone below third year.  I have an announcement to make, and will be made at the end of this magnificent feast.  I think I've rambled on long enough.  Tuck in!"

And with those last words, the food appeared on the plates in front of them.  Ron was grabbing everything in sight, starving.  Hermione didn't get anything at all.

"Hermione, aren't you going to eat something?"

Hermione didn't eat anything.  She had lost her appetite after witnessing Harry's outburst.  Never had she heard of or even seen Harry call Dumbledore a failure.  She had underestimated his pain.  Even from that small outburst, she knew his pain was more complex than she had ever imagined.

She looked up at the staff table, eyeing Dumbledore.  He had the same thing on his mind, as well as something else.  _Was he starting to believe Harry's words?  Were those words of anger and rage so powerful, so truthful, that Dumbledore himself believed it?_

"Hermione!"

Hermione was pulled out of her mind.  Apparently, Ron had been trying to get her attention.

"What?" she asked.

"Aren't you going to eat anything?"

She looked down at her plate, remembering that there was no food on it.

"No, I'm not hungry." she said gloomily.

"What's going on?"

"I'm worried."

"About Harry?"

She nodded her head, "mmhmm.  I just wonder if his pain runs deeper than we ever have known.  I wonder if we truly can understand."

Ron's face turned dark.  Seeing his friend that angry was like looking at a new person, a side he had never seen before.

"Things are going very wrong this year." he said, and turned back to his steak and kidney pudding.

Professor Dumbledore sat in his high-backed chair, not eating anything.  His mind was not on his stomach, but on Harry.  The outburst Harry had pulled in front of the hall surprised everyone, but surprised himself the most.  He was surprised Harry hadn't attacked him physically.

Professor McGonagall turned to him, "what should I do about Mr. Potter?"

Dumbledore looked at her for a moment, thinking of how she could ask that question.  Knowing how far he, himself, had been in the wrong.  He waited a moment, and then answered, "His outburst, is not to be punished."

McGonagall looked at him, "Albus, he can't say things to you like that!  Not even if he is Harry Potter!"

"No, Minerva, he did deserve to do that.  I didn't do anything to help him, and he knows that I could have.  I haven't been able to do anything to protect those families either.  His anger with me, as well as that outburst, is very, very justified.  Now I don't want to hear anymore on it, ok?"

"Fine." She turned back to her food, eating the some of the chicken the house-elves had cooked for dinner that night.

Harry lay on his bed.  The Gryffindor Prefect Common Room password hadn't changed since last year, and his bedroom password was 'rage', after all the anger and rage he had felt towards Dumbledore.

Why does Dumbledore think he can control me like this?  Think he can hide me from my own past?  Don't I have a right to know my own parents, what they did?  What my bloodline is?  Don't I have a right to know what my own future is going to bring.

His room was a mess.  Everything in it was either on the floor, or on the floor in pieces.  He was using Dudley's old CD player, the last one he had, which had a good life span since Dudley didn't chuck it out of the window.  Harry had discovered a useful charm last year to make certain objects playable in places where there is too much magic for them to operate, like Hogwarts.

He had used the electronics charm on it, which made it so it had sort a barrier the electronic device repelled magic, and had power with out batteries or a plug.  Staind was the CD inside of the player, and he was listening to 'For You' off of 'Break the Cycle'.

His mind kept flooding with thoughts of last year as the song played.  His eyes closed, and tears streamed down his face.

_To my mother,_

_To my father,_

_It's your son or, _

_It's your daughter._

_Are my screams,_

_Loud enough for,_

_You to hear me?_

_Should I turn this up for you?___

How could they listen?  No one understands how I feel.  I could scream and scream until I go hoarse and no one will be able to understand.

_I sit here, locked inside my head,_

_Remembering everything you said._

_The silence, gets us nowhere_

_Gets us nowhere, way too fast.___

_I've always been locked in here.  My head's the only real source of comfort I really have now.  No one to understand, no one to care, no one to give me answers._

_The silence, _

_is what kills me._

_I need someone, _

_here to help me._

_But you don't know, _

_how to listen._

_And let me make, _

_my decision._

_I hate when Dumbledore does this!  He keeps so much silence on what my life is going to be!  On my parent's lives? WHY?!_

_I sit here, locked inside my head,_

_Remembering everything you said._

_The silence, gets us nowhere_

_Gets us nowhere, way too fast._

_Why did she have to die?  Why couldn't she have let me take what was coming?  Why did she have to love me so much?_

_All your insults,_

_And your curses,_

_Make me feel like I'm,_

_ not a person._

_And I feel like,_

_I am nothing._

_But you made me,_

_So do something.___

_Cause I'm fucked up!_

_Because you are!_

_I need attention!_

_Attention you couldn't give!_

_All that I asked was for someone to help, help before it was too late.  Why do these things happen to me?!_

_I sit here, locked inside my head,_

_Remembering everything you said._

_The silence, gets us nowhere_

_Gets us nowhere, way too fast._

_I'll always be here, no matter what.  I could get all the answers, and still be like this.  No one can understand.  No one._

_I sit here, locked inside my head,_

_Remembering everything you said._

_The silence, gets us nowhere_

_Gets us nowhere, way too fast._

Harry sat up in his bed when the song ended, and for the first time in a while, he cried.

Dumbledore stood up, ready to give the ending speech of the feast.

"Now that we have nourished ourselves thoroughly, I would like to make a few announcements.  First, our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, is Professor Black, who was recently freed from Azkaban three weeks ago, and our Care of Magical Creatures Teacher, will return this year, from a job he had to help with last year.

Secondly, I would like to address all of you about the events of last year.  I know all of you are still wondering what happened, still wondering why so many people had died.  It's because the ministry wasn't able to respond quick enough, and neither was I.  

I also know that the Ravenclaw table was hurt deeply by the loss of Cho Chang.  A lot of you think Harry Potter killed her by going there, but that is not true.  Harry Potter went there to save Miss Chang from the battle.  She dived in front of Mr. Potter, because she saw what he was capable of doing, and her love for him."

The whole Ravenclaw table looked ready to cry.  They all missed Cho very much, and they would never be the same without her.

"Now, I want you all to go to bed.  We have a big day of classes tomorrow, good night."

Hermione called for the first years to come to her, "Gryffindor first years, follow me please!  Gryffindor first years, follow me!"

Ron had forced her mind off of Harry.  He told her that she had a job to do as a prefect, problems or not.  So, she led the first years of Gryffindor towards the tower.

"Make sure you keep up with me, but make sure you watch the staircases, they tend to change."

One of the staircases above them changed their position as she said this, and the first years looked at it in awe.  Hermione smiled.  _There is no way I was like this when I was that young._  She thought.

Ron, as if reading her thoughts, said, "No you weren't.  You read all of it in Hogwarts, a History."

"Oh, sod off." She punched him lightly on the arm.  After a few minutes, they had reached the fat lady.

"Password?"

"Fury of Egos."

"You may enter."

The portrait swung open, revealing the doorway into the Gryffindor Common Room.  Hermione stared at it for a second, taking in all that she had remembered from the year before, "Alright, the boys dormitories upstairs and to the right.  Girls dormitories are upstairs to the left.  Get right to bed, we have a busy day tomorrow.  Good night."

She was about to walk out of the portrait hole, when someone fainted.

"Miss!  She fainted!" a girl told her, pointing at Dalene.  Hermione ran over to her.  When she touched Dalene, the girl spoke.  It was in a voice that wasn't girlish, but a raspy, man's voice.

"72 hours.  72 hours."

"What did you say?" Hermione asked the girl?

"That's when two people's destiny will be shown, the anger will subside, and the true power of the flame will emerge."

A friend of Dalene came to her side, "This isn't her at all.  I can't see her with this voice, or even making her voice that deep and raspy."

Hermione turned to Dalene, who apparently was being possessed, "Who are you?"

"Me?" the person asked, "nobody, just a, spectator, enjoying a ride."

Hermione looked puzzled at the statement.  _Spectator?_  The voice kept on going, "72 hours.  72 hours."

Dalene's body went limp again.  Hermione shook her, trying to wake her up.  A moment later, Dalene woke up.

"What happened?" she asked, looking into Hermione's eyes.

"I was hoping you could tell us.  I'm taking you down to the hospital wing, right now."

"Alright, I think I need sleep, but I'll go down there anyway."

Ron came up behind her, "I'll take her down there, you go see what's wrong with Harry."

"Yeah, thanks."

"No problem." he said, and took Dalene out of the portrait hole.  Hermione followed, but faced a statue of Godric Gryffindor.

"Nobility at heart." she said.  The statue spun downward, into the floor.  She walked into the spacious Gryffindor Prefect common room, and walked to Harry's room.  She knocked on the door.  No one answered.

"Harry?  You in there?"

No answer still.  Hermione was starting to worry.  She pressed her ear to the door, hearing crying sounds from the inside.  Her heart dropped.  _Pain so complex, he thinks we won't understand._  She walked away to her room, tired and full.


	6. Glimpses of the Dead

Chapter 6: Glimpses of the Dead

Harry had cried himself to sleep the last night.  His nightmares made him revisit the camp that he saw Cho die.  He looked down at his feet, remembering the feast, how he yelled at Dumbledore.  How all of the rage spilled out of him, and was shoved violently into the old man's face.

His anger had dissipated, but was still there.  Seeing Dumbledore like he did last night wouldn't set him off, but just make his anger rise a little.

Harry knew he was in trouble.  Professor McGonagall would surely punish him for what he had done.  He was a prefect and should know better than to blow up at Dumbledore in front of the entire school.  _Then again, he should have known better than to sit back and watch innocent people die! He thought.  __Time for breakfast, better get down there before Ron eats everything._

He quickly got on his school robes and ran out of the common room, down the numerous flights of stairs, and into the great hall.  Harry sat down as Professor McGonagall was handing out his course schedule.

"By the way, Mr. Potter, your detention will be tonight with Mr. Filch."

Harry scowled.  He felt he shouldn't be punished for the mistake Dumbledore did.

"Why should I be punished?  He's the one who wouldn't help me." Harry asked with a slight edge in his voice.

"But you lashed out against Professor Dumbledore.  You let your anger and rage flow in front of everybody.  Seven o' clock, tonight, don't be late."

Harry shook his head in frustration and looked at his schedule.

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Course Schedule

Year Six

Monday:

8:00 – 12:00:  Double Divination (Prof. Trelawney)

12:00 – 1:00:  Lunch

1:00 – 3:00:  Charms (Prof. Flitwick)

3:00 – 5:00:  Defense of the Dark Arts (Prof. Black)

5:00 - 6:00:  Study Period

6:00: Dinner

Tuesday:

8:00 – 10:00:  Herbology (Prof. Sprout)

10:00 – 12:00:  Care of Magical Creatures (Prof. Hagrid)

12:00 – 1:00: Lunch

1:00 – 2:00:  Study Period

2:00 – 6:00: Double Defense of the Dark Arts (Prof. Black)

6:00: Dinner

Wednesday:

8:00 – 12:00:  Double Transfiguration (Prof. McGonagall)

12:00 – 1:00:  Lunch

1:00 – 3:00:  Charms (Prof. Flitwick)

3:00 – 5:00:  Defense of the Dark Arts (Prof. Black)

5:00 - 6:00:  Study Period

6:00: Dinner

Thursday:

8:00 – 10:00:  Herbology (Prof. Sprout)

10:00 – 12:00:  Care of Magical Creatures (Prof. Hagrid)

12:00 – 1:00: Lunch

1:00 – 2:00:  Study Period

2:00 – 6:00: Double Defense of the Dark Arts (Prof. Black)

6:00: Dinner

Friday:

8:00 – 12:00:  Double Potions (Prof. Snape)

12:00 – 1:00:  Lunch

1:00 – 2:00:  Study Period

2:00 – 6:00: Double Defense of the Dark Arts (Prof. Black)

Harry looked across the table at Ron and Hermione.  They both had wide, knowing smiles.  He asked, "Who is this Professor Black?"

"You'll find out today." Ron said.

"Come on, tell me."

"Nope."

"Why not."

"If you haven't already figured it out, we're not going to tell you." Hermione stated.  The bell rang.  Their first class would start in five minutes.  Ron and Harry broke apart from Hermione, going to Divination, she going to Arithmancy.

Divination was a load of crock, because they were going over anything that the entire class had missed last year on their OWL's.  Every one of the students walked out of there grim.

"I hate that old fraud!" Ron said, not caring if she heard, "three rolls on Tea Leaves!  I don't remember any of that shit!  Do you?"

"Not a chance in hell, that's why I bombed on the OWL's."

"Maybe Hermione remembers something."

Harry and Ron burst out laughing.  It would be a cold day in hell when Hermione remembered anything from divination.

They met her in the Great Hall, getting her food.  She scooped some mashed potatoes on to each of their plates, and Harry got some chicken for each of them.

"How was Divination?" Hermione asked them, smirking.

"Don't ask, for Merlin's sake, don't ask."

"I don't know why you two haven't dropped that class already.  It's nothing but rubbish."

Harry looked up at the staff table.  Dumbledore wasn't there.  _He must be up in his office._  He stood and walked out of the hall.

"Harry, where are you going?" Hermione asked him as he stood up.

"I want to find out the answers to the questions I asked last night.  I had a night to sleep on it, and I felt that maybe Dumbledore can help me.  I'm not sure."  He walked out not saying anything else.

It took Harry a long time to get there.  So long in fact, that he missed Flitwick's lesson.  He got there, and spoke the password.

"Frog Hoppers." _Why one of Fred and George's inventions, I'll never know._  He thought.  He walked quickly up the spiral staircase, and into Dumbledore's office.

Professor Dumbledore was staring out of the window.  His face etched into a look of sorrow and dread.  He turned to face Harry.

"I know why you have come here.  You seek answers to make your pain go away.  Am I correct?" he asked, looking at Harry.

Harry nodded.  Tears were streaming down his face, remembering Cho, and remembering how Dumbledore explained everything then.  But somehow, Harry knew not everything was explained.

"I know you feel that I did not explain everything last year, and you're right.  But there are some things that can't be explained yet.  Things that would send you over the edge.  I don't want that to happen."

"Like what?" Harry asked.  But before Dumbledore got the words out, the professor had fainted.

Harry watched as Professor Dumbledore slumped back into his chair.

"Professor?"

He walked around the desk and put two fingers to Dumbledore's throat.  _He's still has a pulse. Harry thought.  __What's going on?_

All off a sudden Dumbledore started to speak, but not in his normal voice.

"Headmaster, how are you?"

"Miss C-"

"Don't say my last name.  I know Harry is with you, and I don't want him to be upset."

"Professor?" Harry asked again, wondering what had happened.  He glanced at the clock.  He had missed a few minutes of Professor Black's lesson.

"Alright, I won't say it.  What do you want to talk to me about?"

"Don't tell him anything."

"Why not?"

"If you tell him, he might end up hurting or even killing you.  I love him so much, and I don't want him to end up in Azkaban.  Let me tell him, he won't get angry at me."

"How do you know?"

"Because he is not angry at me.  He needs to know the truth, but if you tell him, things will go wrong."

"Alright.  I won't tell him.  When are you going to say something to him?"

"Two nights.  Dalene's already made the 72 hours prophecy.  It's my job."

"It's in your hands then."

Dumbledore's eyes opened.   Harry looked at him more confused as ever.

"Professor?  What's going on?"

"You need to get to class Harry."

"But-"

"Just go to class.  In due time, everything will be explained."

Harry had realized that fact before he even said anything.  He walked out of the office, and towards Defense of the Dark Arts.

Harry walked inside to see that there was no teacher standing there.  He looked around.

"Where's Professor Black?"

Everyone had wide knowing grins.  It annoyed Harry to see that same grin on each one of their faces.  He closed the door behind him, and saw Sirius standing behind it.

"Sirius, what are you-" Harry said, and then realizing what was going on.  Realizing who Professor Black was.  For the first time in the past two days, Harry smiled.

"Sit down, Harry.  Class has already started."

Harry walked to a seat between Ron and Hermione, who were smiling widely at him.

"Why didn't you two tell me it was him?"

"If you had stayed for the feast last night, you would have known." said Ron.  Hermione looked at him reproachfully.

"We wanted it to be a surprise."

Sirius started talking to the class after Hermione said this, and everyone paid attention.

"I am Sirius Black, you all should know me.  Any of you call me the word Professor, and something out of Fred and George Weasley's inventions gets their way to you."

Everybody laughed at this.  Even though they knew he was serious, it was still pretty funny to imagine one of their classmates on the receiving end of something out of Fred and George's head.

"Now, the entire course will follow different types of defensive and offensive spells.  We will also go through a strict training regiment, every morning we will be getting up at six o' clock, and running around the edge of the forbidden forest.  On Sunday we will meet here at two o' clock, to learn hand – to – hand combat."

"Why would we need to learn that?" asked Seamus, wondering what good it would do if you were in the middle of a wizard's battle.

"Just in case you lose your wand in the middle of battle, and you are unable to find it." Sirius said gruffly, "We will also be going over ways to take down Giants, Dragons, Trolls, Dementors, and any other dangerous magical creature out there."

The first class, they only talked about what was going to happen, but for the first time, everyone liked that they were going over it.  Harry looked around to see that most of the girls weren't even paying attention.  They were just staring at Sirius dreamily.

When class ended, everyone picked up their books, talking about what this year was going to bring.

"Harry, stay behind for a moment."

Hermione looked at him, "Do you want us to wait outside?"

"No, you go on ahead.  I'm sure it's nothing,"

"Alright."

Harry watched them walk out of the classroom, and then walked up to the desk Sirius was sitting.

"What do want, Sirius?"

Sirius handed him a four slips of paper.

"What are these for?" Harry asked, not looking at them.

"Those are passes, for Wednesday."

"To go where?"  Harry asked.

"The cemetery outside of Hogsmeade."

"What are you talking about?"

"All the teachers here, including Snape, agree that you didn't get a proper chance to say goodbye.  We're giving you, Ron, Hermione and Ginny that chance."

Tears were streaming down Harry's face.  He never thought he would have this chance.

"Thank you."

He walked out, looking at the pieces of paper.  _I'll finally get to say goodbye, like I never was able to last year._  He walked into the great hall, where Hermione already had his plate loaded with food.

"What's wrong, man?" Ron asked, looking at his eyes.  Harry handed him Hermione and Ginny three of the four slips of paper.

"What are these for?" Ginny asked.

"This Wednesday, we present those passes to Professor Dumbledore, and we can go to the cemetery outside of Hogsmeade."

"Why?" asked Ron, looking utterly confused, "why would someone want to go there?"

Hermione lowered her voice, "so he can say goodbye.  He never was able to say goodbye to Cho after what happened last year."

"He wasn't?"

"No, he wasn't."

Harry just picked at the food on his plate.  Could he finally get rid of his pain?  Harry couldn't eat.  His mind was somewhere else.

"Look, I'm not hungry.  I'll see you guys later."

He walked out of the Great Hall, and into Filch's Office.  He opened the door, just as the dinner was ending.

"Ah, Potter.  Come with me."

Harry followed him up to the Trophy Room, where he knew what his punishment was going to be.

"Wand."  Filch said, holding out his hand, "you are to clean this wall of the trophy room.  After that, come see me, and I'll inspect it.  If it is good enough, you're done."

Harry looked amazed at his generosity.  _Usually, I would get to clean the whole room._  He thought, and set out to the task a hand.  I was the smallest wall in the room, so it wouldn't take too long.  Harry took out Dudley's old CD player, and popped in the Staind CD again.  He set it to track eleven, Outside.

_And you, bring me to my knees again  
All the times that I could beg you please, in vain  
All the times that I've felt insecure for you  
And I leave my burdens at the door_

__

_You always could bring out the best in me.  I could never lie, or say anything that wasn't the complete truth to you.  You were always able to help when I felt insecure about stuff.  When I was with you, everything was gone, fear, anger, everything bad.  
  
_

_But I'm on the outside and I'm looking in  
I can see through you, see your true colors  
'Cause inside you're ugly, you're ugly like me  
I can see through you, see to the real you_

__

_You always could see through me.  If I was hiding something, you would know.  If it was something that Dumbledore wouldn't let me tell you, or something I hadn't figured out though, you'd let me have my space.  
  
_

_All the times, that I felt like this won't end  
It's for you  
And I taste what I could never have  
It was from you  
All the times that I've cried  
My intentions were full of pride  
But I waste more time than anyone  
  
_

_You always said we would be together through everything, why then, does it feel like you've gone from every known place?_

_  
But I'm on the outside and I'm looking in  
I can see through you, see your true colors  
'Cause inside you're ugly, you're ugly like me  
And I can see through you, see to the real you  
  
_

_You always understood me.  You always understood what I was going through.  You could feel my pain flow through my eyes, and always knew how to help.  You were the strength I needed._

_  
All the times that I've cried  
All this wasted, it's all inside  
And I feel all this pain  
I stuffed it down, it's back again  
And I lie here in bed  
All alone, I can't mend  
But I feel, tomorrow will be okay_

__

_Why did you have to be stripped away from me?  Why does everyone around me have to get hurt?    
  
But I'm on the outside and I'm looking in  
I can see through you, see your true colors  
'Cause inside you're ugly, you're ugly like me  
I can see through you, see to the real you_

__

_You were the best thing to happen to me.  I--_

Harry looked up.  He saw Cho, standing in front of him, glowing white.

"Don't think it either."

"Cho, you're here?"

"For a minute.  You are about to enter something no one else has before.  You will find out the person you love, for she will be in it with you.  There is going to be great sacrifice that is yet to come."

"What do you-?"

"I can't say, yet.  I just came here for you to give a message for Dalene."

"How do-?"

"She's my cousin, Harry."

"Oh."

"Tell her, that I love her, and I'll always be with her."

"I will."

Then Cho's form disappeared, looking like sand that was being swept away by the wind.  Harry felt the wind blowing all around him, when Cho's voice filled his ears one more time, "I love you."

Harry looked at the other trophies on the wall.  They were spotless.  _Thanks Cho.  He thought, and then went to retrieve Filch._

Hermione and Ron were doing their Charms essays on Destruction charms, when Harry walked through the portrait hole.

"Harry, you're back early." Hermione stated.

"Are you just stating the obvious for you own personal enjoyment?  Or are you moonlighting as a psychic friend?" Harry asked her, grinning.  Hermione blushed.  _Why does he have to do that?  That grin destroys me every time._

"How did you get out early?"

"Filch only made me clean one wall of the trophy room."

"You're kidding me!" Ron exclaimed.

"Nope, only made me clean the smallest wall."

"Lucky bastard." Ron said, "Look, we have a Charms essay due on Thursday, do you want to work on it now?"

"I'm pretty tired man, I'm gonna hit the sheets."

"Alright."

"I'll do it tomorrow, Hermione." he told her, looking at the expression on her face.

"You had better."

"I will."

Harry went upstairs, and into bed.

­­­­­­­­­­­____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I absolutely HATE this chapter.  I couldn't get it to write well.  No matter how many times I rewrote, it wouldn't work.  This is horrible, I know.  Go ahead and flame me.  I deserve it.  Give a couple shout outs.

**Jack: **Thanks for saying my story was good.  I think it is, with the exception of this chapter.

**Shdurrani:  **You say poor Harry now?  Wait for the sequel to say that.

**Labra Lege:  **Giving me the title for

Thanks all of you, and wait for Chapter 7: Last Respects which is coming soon!  Thank You!**at thewy were**


	7. Last Respects

Chapter 7: Last Respects

Harry fell asleep right after he had gotten into bed.  His mind was peaceful and content for the first time in days.

Harry was in some sort of Zen Garden.  Like something you would see in China or Japan, where people would practice their martial arts training skills.  _What am I supposed to do?  Harry thought.  As soon as the question left his head, the answer filled its spot.  __Train your mind._

_What the?  How am I supposed to do that? _

_Do you think that you are awake right now?___

_Yes._

_You have a lot to learn about this place, and what you are.  You aren't awake right now, but you aren't asleep or dead either.  You are in a suspended state between living and dead._

_What do you mean?_

_This is how you will train your mind to make your own body faster, stronger, more agile.  Everything starts in the mind.___

_You sound like Dumbledore, giving out all of these vague hints._

_What if I told you I spoke to him, at three o' clock in your world?___

_What do you mean 'my world'?_

_Do you honestly think that I am alive?___

_You're, dead?_

_Exactly.  It seems you need help on your first day.  I guess, we'll test your reflexes._

All of a sudden, a small rock flew at his face.  He leaned his body to the right, making the rock miss his head, and jumped to the side, doing a no-handed cartwheel, and landed on a large rock.

_Very good, but can be better._

Then three more rocks flew at him, and at all different directions.  Harry slid down a flat, angled side, and let the three rocks crash into each other.

_Nice, Harry.  I'm sorry, but your training must end for today._

_Why?_

_Time in this world, and time in your world, are relative to the person's mind.  You can make this go as fast or as slow as you want.  I believe that one of your female friends found out the password to your room, and is attempting to wake you up.  You must go._

"HARRY!" a voice screamed in his ear.

"What?  Who's there?" he asked groggily, looking at the person's blurred face.  All he could see was a large clump of bushy brown hair, "Hermione?"

"Yes, it's me.  Now get up and get down to breakfast."

That whole day went by slow for Harry.  None of the classes he had did anything important, not even Defense.  All they did was a lesson on some of the newest offensive spells, including Dubrinks, which had the ability to create the explosion of a person, animal, or piece of earth as powerful as 1 pound of C4, and Grecarbra, which sent a ball of blue light at target, making them fly backwards, hitting anything in their path.

Harry's mind was on one thing and one thing only.  Wednesday.  The day he would finally say goodbye.  He still remembered the end of last year, sitting in Dumbledore's office.

_Harry walked in to the office.  It looked how it usually looked, except for Dumbledore was in it, not the hag Dolores Umbridge.  He sat down in the seat in front of the large wooden desk sitting in the room, wondering if he'll be able to make it to Cho's funeral._

_Dumbledore was standing at the window, watching the sunrise, and looking like he would never be happy again.  Sirius had popped out of the fire.  He ruffled Harry's hair a little bit and sat down into the chair next to him._

_"Um, Professor Dumbledore, I was wonder-"_

_"I know what you want to ask." he said, "you're wondering if you will be able to go to Miss Chang's funeral."_

_Harry closed his eyes, letting the words sink in to his mind.  Every night since the attack, Harry had wished he would open his eyes, and wake up from this nightmare.  Every day when he closed his eyes, he wished he would wake up, lying on the couch in the prefect common room/meeting room, with Cho sleeping in his arms.  Every time he closed his eyes, he would open them again, and realize that this was real, and that she was really gone._

_Harry nodded.  Tears were threatening to spill over.  The back of his eyes stung.  He wished Sirius would look away.  He didn't want to feel weak around him.  He felt something wet flow down his face.  The tears made good on their threat.  They were starting to flow down his face._

_"Harry, I know this is hard.  I know that you loved her very much."_

_Harry couldn't say anything.  His mouth was dry, but his cheeks were wet and tear-stained.  Reality was sinking in again._

_"Will I, be able to, professor?" Harry asked, his voice, quavering._

_Dumbledore paused for a moment, looking as if he was trying to choke out the words.  Finally, he spoke, pronouncing every syllable, "I am afraid, that you cannot attend Cho's funeral, Harry."_

_Harry's mouth dropped, "Why not?  Is it the possibility of a death eater attack?  If it is, I'd rather risk it.  It'll be the last chance for me to say goodbye." Harry said through his sobs._

_"Harry, if that were the only reason, I, personally,  would make sure you would be there, with as much protection as we could put up.  But, that is not the case."_

_"Then, what is it?"_

_"The Changs," Dumbledore said stiffly, "have asked that you not attend."_

_"WHAT?!" Sirius bellow, outraged beyond what Harry had ever seen from him, "HOW COULD THEY…?"_

_"Sirius," Harry interrupted, before Sirius couldn't control himself, "It's okay.  I understand why they don't want me there.  They blame me.  Honestly, I can't blame them for that."_

_"THEY HAVE NO RIGHT TO!" Sirius bellowed.  He stood up, fuming, and faced the headmaster, "YOU CAN'T TELL ME YOU'RE JUST GOING TO LET THIS STAND!" Sirius lowered his voice, "Harry deserves a proper chance to say goodbye!"_

_Dumbledore bowed his head, letting the tears fall out of his eyes.  Dumbledore looked at Sirius like a helpless man, "This is one thing, I'm afraid to say, is out of my hands.  If Andrew and Kelly do not want Harry at their only daughter's funeral, then there is nothing I can do to change that.  While what I believe that what they're asking is shameful, beyond a doubt, I am the one who has no right to go against their wishes."_

_He looked at Harry, he could barely see anything, even though he had his glasses on, his tears were obscuring his vision.  Dumbledore opened his mouth, "I'm so sorry, Harry." he said quietly, "I would have never thought that they would want it this way.  Cho loved you, and they know this."_

"Harry?" a male voice asked, snapping his fingers in front of his face, "You awake?"

Ron, Ginny, and Hermione saw tears streaming down his face while he was sleeping.

"Harry, are you alright?" Hermione asked him.

Harry quickly wiped back the tears, "I'm fine.  I'm just going to go upstairs and get some sleep."

"Alright, do you need any of us to come with you?"

"No, I'll be fine."

Harry waked up the spiral staircase to the sixth year boys room.  He sat down on his bed and started to cry.  _Why does it have to be like this?  Why did you have to be stripped away from me?  Harry fell asleep, with the dream he was having continuing from where it had ended_

_"It's alright." Harry muttered, sounding calmer than how he was feeling.  He couldn't feel his heart anymore.  It was gone, ripped from him, now nothing was left but the grief Harry felt, remembering Cho's last words as they echoed through his mind, __"I…love…you."_

_Harry continued, "I wouldn't want me there either." he shrugged, "now that I'm thinking about it, if Voldemort sent anyone… well… it would be a dishonor to her memory to have that happen at her funeral."_

_"It's a dishonor to her memory, not to have you there!" Sirius spat, vehemently, "When will they be arriving?  I want to speak-"_

_"Sirius, please!!" Harry cried out suddenly, "Just let it go," he finished in barely a whisper, his mouth dry, his face soaked, the pain leaking through his eyes, "I don't want to fight over this…I can't…"_

_Harry buried his face in his hands.  He wasn't going to wake up from a nightmare.  Cho was dead, and he'd have to accept it.  **But I can't accept it.  Why is it so hard to do that?**_

_Sirius looked at him.  His face had a mix of sadness and defeat, "__I won't say anything…if that's what you want. But they are treating this as if it is your fault…and I want to know…I want to hear it from your mouth…that you don't blame yourself. You are not responsible for what happened."_

_Harry fell silent, and closed his eyes.  His mind was pondering the question Sirius had asked.  Harry had been blaming himself for days about what happened, now to be asked to hear the exact opposite of what he had convinced himself was the hardest thing he had to do._

Harry woke up, he couldn't take it anymore.  The pain of his dreams, his nightmares, it was all too painful.  He sat up, got out of his bed, and looked out of the window, his back leaning against the side of the window frame.

His face was glistening with tears.  Harry relived all of the pain he faced at the end of the year.  He'd lost nearly everything.  He'd lost her.

"I miss you so much, Cho." he whispered.

He sat there, looking out of the window, until the sun came up.  He didn't want to sleep.  He didn't want to relive those days.  The days from last year that haunted his mind.  Maybe today those would end.  Maybe today, after he would say goodbye.

He dressed quickly into his school clothes and walked down to the Great Hall early.  Tears fell down his face, remembering all the times he had gotten up early to meet with Cho down here, who always like to eat breakfast early, because of the peace and quiet that it had.

He saw someone approach from his left.  It was Sirius.

"How you feeling?" he asked Harry, looking at him.  Sirius looked at his godson with extreme caution. _ Maybe this isn't such a good idea.  Maybe this is going to hurt him too much._

"I just relived the morning Dumbledore told me I wasn't able to go to the funeral, how do you think I'm feeling?"

Sirius sat down, facing Harry.  He didn't like this.  He didn't like just waiting around, not helping Harry through the pain he was feeling, "If you don't want to do this today-"

Harry cut him off, "I have to do this.  I'll never be able to let her go if I don't."

Sirius looked at Harry with a deep respect that no one would be able to understand.  _So young, yet faced so many dangers.  Faced so many perils.  Held so much pain._

"Alright.  You're going to skip my class, and head straight down to Hogsmeade, ok?"

"That's fine with me."

"I better get back up to the staff table.  Have a good day."

"I'll try." Harry said, his voice quavering.

Harry went back to eating his breakfast.  His hunger wasn't really there, so eating was hard.  Ron, Hermione, and Ginny walked in a few minutes later.

"We skip our last class and head down to Hogsmeade." Harry said, not wanting to get on the subject of his feelings with them right about then.

Hermione noticed how sad he was, "Are you al-?"

"I don't want to talk about this, alright?"

She nodded her head, but dropped the subject, obviously not wanting to get into an argument.  Ron opened his mouth to say something, but a stern look at him from Ginny told him to be quiet.

Everyone was in the hall now, eating, chatting about their first couple days.  Only four people weren't talking.  Harry, and his three friends that Needa Kirington didn't know.  She walked over to them, wondering what was wrong.

"Hey, Harry."

He just turned his head away from her.  She looked to the bushy-haired girl, who had her eyes down on her plate.  Next to the red-haired man, whose own eyes went downward, and stopped on his own plate.  

She then realized what was wrong when she saw the slip of paper in Harry's hand.  She could barely make out Professor Dumbledore's handwriting, but she could read it was to the cemetery in Hogsmeade.  She knew where they were going.

"Harry, I'm sorry that you couldn't go to Cho's funeral.  I know that you loved her, what kind of appointment was it again?"

"What appointment?" Harry asked, his voice void of emotion,

"The appointment that you had that made you miss the funeral.  What kind was it again?"

"He didn't have an appointment," the bushy-haired one said, "Cho's parents didn't want him to go."

"What!  No they would never do that!"

"Well they did." The red-haired one said, standing on his feet, "and I think you need to leave before you make Harry anymore upset than he already is."

Needa backed away.  She looked down at Harry one more time, and agreed that he was right.  She walked off, worrying about Harry.

The bell rang.  Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked out of the Great Hall, and to Transfiguration.  They took three seats in the back, and waited for the class to start.  Professor McGonagall walked in the classroom a few minutes later, worried.

"Good morning class.  This year, we will be learning Human Transfiguration.  This can be very dangerous, considering that what ever you do, might be permanent if you mess anything up.  Now, the best students from this, they will go on to my advanced N.E.W.T. class and learn to become Animagi.  I warn you, no one in the last century, has ever accomplished this."

Everyone was quiet as she said this.  Prof. McGonagall continued, "ANY horsing around in this class will mean immediate removal from the class, and suspension from the school."

The class gasped.  She had given this same warning before, but it was less severe than the one she was giving them now.  Professor McGonagall aimed her wand at Harry,

"Bibilveria!" she cried.  Harry's arms grew larger to the size of a muggle bodybuilder.  All of the girls looked at him like he was something to eat.  McGonagall pointed her wand at Harry again, "Bibilverio!" and his arms shrunk to normal size.

"That spell, is the simplest of human transfiguration I can teach you, and the spell you will be learning today.  The correct pronunciation is bib-ill-ver-e-ah, and the counter spell is bib-ill-ver-e-oh.  You have the entire class period to practice this spell, for it is the hardest you have ever been taught, although that statement will not stay true for long."

She walked to the back of the room, where Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting.  Ron and Hermione were practicing the spell on each other.  Harry on the other hand, looked distant, his mind somewhere else.  She knew where that place was.

"You three, see me after class."  And she walked back to the front of the room, and fixing the damage Neville Longbottom had done on Seamus Finnegan, making his arms not very muscular, but flat as boards.

The class went by quickly, and Harry, Ron, and Hermione went up to the desk at the end of it, to see two crisp, black suits with ties, and one crisp black dress.

"Professor, what are these for?" Hermione asked Prof. McGonagall.

"You're going to Miss Chang's grave today, aren't you?"

A look of understanding crossed Hermione's face as she picked up the dress in front of her.

"Harry, there is one other thing that Professor Black wanted you to have."

She reached under the table and pulled out a long black trench coat.

"It was your father's.  He would have given to you, had he been here."

Harry took the cloak with tears in his eyes.  He unfolded it a little bit to see a pair of leather gloves lying inside the fold.

"Thank you professor."

She nodded her head, and turned to a stack of papers.  The three left the room silently.

"I guess we better change into these, just so we're ready." Hermione said, and started walking up to her dorm.  Ron and Harry followed, but Harry wasn't watching where his feet were going.  He just let them carry him up to his dormitory.

They all entered they're respective rooms, put on their clothes and school robes again, but Harry carrying his father's trench coat.  They walked down to the great hall together, where lunch was almost finished.

"Let's just go to Charms, there's not use eating now."  The Charms class was a little ways away, and when they got there, the Great Hall had already depleted.

"Harry, what do you got that for?" Dean Thomas asked him, looking at the trench coat.

"Nothing Dean, just go away, alright?"

"Alright, man.  I didn't mean anything."

Charms was as dull as ever.  Another lesson full of essays and lectures.  Three o' clock came around, and everyone filed out of the classroom, heading to the Defense classroom.  Harry, Ron and Hermione split from them, meeting Ginny in the Entrance Hall.

Ginny saw Harry as he walked in.  He looked the worst she had seen him in months.  His head, bowed.  His eyes, barely open.  His body, hunched.  He looked like he was going through a repeat of the summer in one day's time.

"Harry, are you alright?"

"I'm fine." he said, his tone of voice betraying his words.

Hermione put her hands on his shoulders, "Are you sure you're ok?"

"Hermione, I'm fine."

She looked at him with uncertainty, and then took her hands off of his shoulders.  She backed away slowly, and started to walk out of the doors of the Entrance Hall.  It started to rain as hard as it had in their fourth year.  One of the horseless carriages was waiting for them just outside of the doors.

Harry slipped on his father's trench coat, while Hermione summoned an umbrella from her room.  Ron went outside to open the door to the carriage, and then got in himself.  Harry followed him, with Hermione and Ginny not far behind.

The ride down to Hogsmeade was silent, nobody wanting to talk to anyone, not wanting to cause disrespect to Cho.  They all looked at Harry, who had closed his eyes, and leaned his head back against the carriage wall, tears coming down his face.

Harry sat in the carriage, basking in the silence of the ride.  His eyes closed, the picture of the girl that once slept in his arms burned into the back of his mind.  His ears rang with her laughter when he said or did something funny.

They reached Hogsmeade station in a minute's time, and they walked up the street towards the cemetery.  On the way there, Harry turned into Madam Tevall's,  a small floral shop close to the cemetery.

"Can I have two black roses, please?" Harry asked the Madam Tevall, who was behind the counter.  She went to one of the cases behind her, and picked up two black roses.

"Is there any type of arrangement that you would like them in, sir?" she asked him, in a suspicious tone, looking at his scar.

"Uh, have the stems wrapped around each other, please?"

 She did what Harry asked and handed him the two roses.  Harry paid two galleons for them, and walk out of the shop, back on to the path to the cemetery.  He entered the polished bronze gates, and saw a family there, burying a family member.  Harry turned away quickly, the tears threatening to overcome him.

There was a map of the cemetery located  at the main building.  So Harry checked it, to see that Cho was in the very back of the entire place.  They had a long walk ahead of them.

It took Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny fifteen minutes to cross the cemetery lot.  Harry looked around at all of the gravestones, seeing all of those that had died, and wondering how many more will.  They finally reached Cho's grave, and Hermione held Ron and Ginny back, giving Harry his space.

Harry walked to where the headstone was, reading inscription on it.

Cho Natalie Chang

June 24th, 1979 – June 6th, 1996

t

We will remember, the lives that were taken

We will remember, the lives that were shaken

We will remember, the hearts that were broken

We will remember, the words that were spoken

Things will never be the same

But there will never be any blame

For this child was chosen by god

And he is our king…

Harry smiled through the tears the will flowing like rivers down his face.  He remembered what she had told him about her parents, and that her mother would always sing that to her before she went to sleep when she was younger.  He remembered all of the times they fell asleep in the prefect common/meeting room, she would always sing that out loud.  All of the memories of her came flooding back.

The rain was pouring as hard as ever.  Harry looked down at the grave of the girl who was once his girlfriend.  He refused to call Cho his ex, because she was taken away from him, in the worst way possible.  There was no fight. The relationship was never ended because of one another's stubbornness.

Harry placed the two roses on top of the gravestone.

"I miss you so much." he said, wiping the tears from his eyes.  His emotions were taking over.  His mind couldn't bear anymore of the pain.  He was letting go of everything he had.  All of the questions he had ever asked himself over the past few months were ready to fly out of his mouth.

Harry fell to his knees.  His legs, unable to support his own weight.  His heart letting everything out.  His arms rested on the top of the stone, his head rested on them.  He wept.  He wept the hardest anyone could ever weep.  He wept for Cho, for Cedric, for his parent, for anyone that had died in this war.  He wished it would end.  All of the pain, the suffering, all of the torment, he wished it would end.

A voice filled Harry's ears, it sang something he would sing to Cho, just before she said her prayer.

_You Fill me up_

_You're in my Veins_

_A look could take my breath away_

_And all these things_

_You give away_

_Sometimes I take for granted_

The crying stopped.  Harry couldn't cry anymore.  Then a wind swept around the entire cemetery.  He stood, and looked down at the gravestone one more time.  It was different, but only because five flaming words were floating in front of it.

_I Love You, Harry Potter._

The words changed, reforming to make new words.

_I don't want you to hurt anymore._

_Let me go._

_Goodbye, Harry._

"Goodbye, Cho."

His heart no longer felt empty.  His heart was there again, he was complete once more.  His pain was gone.  Harry turned away, to go back up to the school.  When that happened, one on the roses untangled itself from the other, fell off of the tombstone, and floated away in a small river of water that was created from the rain.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

Hey all!  I know my last chapter was a disgrace, but I hope to have redeemed myself with this one!  That lone "t" was actually a cross using a different font.  Sorry about that!  Watch for the next one, Chapter 8: The Trainer  coming soon!


	8. The Trainer

Chapter 8: The Trainer

They had reached the castle just in time for dinner that evening.  All four of them walked into the Great Hall, soaking wet, and dressed in the formal clothes given to them by their first period teachers.  Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny sat down at the Gryffindor table, where all was silent.

"What's going on?" whispered Ron to Seamus, wondering why there was so much silence.

"I don't know, he just said that he had an important announcement to make."

Dumbledore stood up from his high backed chair, and began to speak, 'I would like to announce that to lighten everyone's spirits, there will be a Halloween Ball.  The ball will just be for Fourth years and up.  It will start at seven o' clock PM and will go until midnight.  Now that that's out of the way, Tuck in!"

The entire school started to eat and talk.  Girls talking about nearly everything that involved the ball, guys just talking about anything but.

"So, Harry, who are you going to take?"

"Ron, I have no clue.  I don't even want to think about that right now."

"C'mon, you have to have someone in mind."

"Oh, Ron, _Honestly!_  He's not like you, you know!" Hermione said.  Everyone then looked at her.  Ginny saw something in her eyes she had never seen before.  A new feeling, toward Harry.  _I'll talk to her about it later._

"Herm, is there something you're not telling us?" Ron asked her, looking suspicious.

"No, of course not!" she said, and went back to eating her food.  He looked at Harry, and saw a feeling he'd never seen before.  A feeling towards Hermione.    He looked at Harry for a few more seconds, and then turned back to his steak and kidney pie.

Dinner ended, and everyone started to file out of the Great Hall.  When Harry got the statue entrance to the Gryffindor Prefect's common room, he said good night to all of them, and went to his room.

He took off the dress clothes, and threw them in the hamper in his room.  Harry got into bed, and pulled the covers around him.  He fell asleep as his head hit the pillow.

Harry was once again standing in the Zen Garden.  He looked around to see two wooden poles sticking straight out of the ground.  Harry walked over to them, put his one of his hands on top of one of each of the poles, and pushed off of the ground, going into a perfect handstand.

After a few minutes, Harry's arms were starting to hurt.  The muscles were aching, ready to get the whole of Harry's weight off of them.  He just stayed there, letting them ache, letting his mind grow stronger.

Then a rock hit him in the back.  Harry's arms couldn't take anymore, and gave out under his weight.  His head hit the ground with a soft thump.

"You call that concentration?" a soft voice asked him.  Harry turned around to see Cho walking toward him.

"Cho, what are you doing here?  You're dead."

"Yes, no thanks to you." Cho chuckled softly, "I told you yesterday that in this place, you aren't dead, and you are not alive."

"What are you saying?" Harry asked, eyeing Cho suspiciously.

"You're in the land of the dead right now."

"What?"

"Your mind is one of three bridges to this land.  I should start from the beginning, so take a seat, please."

Harry looked around.  The Zen Garden was floating away, and he was falling into a living room of sorts.  His feet hit the floor, and he was standing in the Gryffindor Common Room.  He looked around, not seeing Cho anywhere, until he heard a soft voice.

"Aren't you going to sit down?" Cho said, already sitting down in a chair.  Cho's right hand was pointed at the chair next to her.

Harry walked over to the chair to her left, and sat down.  The fire's warmth was already reaching him.

"We have to go back, to a time, when wizards were persecuted.  The Muggles knew openly of witches and wizards.  They didn't like not being the top of the food chain, so they tried to annihilate us."

"Are you saying, that they went to war with us?"

"Yes.  If you think, that pure-bloods died out, because of most of them married muggle-born witches or wizards, you're completely mistaken.  The Ministry of Magic doesn't remember anymore, there are few who do, but around Merlin's time, there was a great war between the magical world, and our world."

"How did we lose?"

"Arrogance.  We all thought that we had unlimited power over the muggles, and tried to enslave them.  Only the greatest wizards realized that the muggles could not know about us, to be able to live in harmony with them, and stayed out of the conflict.

Now, the war started off as the annihilation of the muggles.  Their villages were plowed through by us, burned to the ground, and then, something happened."

"What was that?"

"One of the greatest wizards, Ubendale, betrayed the wizarding world."

"Ubendale, I've never heard of him."

"You won't, in any history class.  No one likes that he told them our greatest weakness."

"And what is our greatest weakness?"

"Power.  We wanted control.  They wanted existence.  He gave them the power to let them keep their existence."

"What are you saying?"

"Ubendale sacrificed himself, to give the muggles their freedom.  But he killed three-fourths of the Pure-bloods.  It ended years of fighting, but at a greater cost to wizards."

"So he killed most of the pure-blood families?"

"Yes.  If he hadn't sacrificed himself, we wouldn't have been more or less exiled.  But there's more.  After the war, everyone sought to rebuild.  But something was going wrong.  As new wizards were coming into our world, as muggle-borns, the pure-bloods didn't want anything to do with them.

Now, mind you, some of them wanted to keep their families going, like your bloodline of Potter, and others, but few really married muggle-borns.  Now the greatest magical people, Merlin, Morgana, Abendale, and Ursulane, had to come up with a way to stop the wizarding race from dying out."

"Wouldn't muggle-borns be born if all of the pure-bloods die?"

"No, they wouldn't.  When wizards were created, it was said that you can have a child with a muggle or muggle-born wizard or witch, and still have a pure-blood child, but if all of the pure-blood families were to die out, the entire wizarding race was to go with it."

"Why?"

"Because while the pure-bloods are here, there is an added power to anything wizards do.  If that isn't there, then no wizard could do anything, and the wizard powers are useless."

"How many pure-bloods are left on earth?"

"Two."

"Me and Voldemort."

"Exactly.  If both of you die, then the entire wizarding race would die, unless…"

"Unless what?"

"When the four wizards met, they decided, that they had to focus the power of all wizardry into a single object, an object that can only be used by pure-bloods."

"What is the object?"

"We have not found out what it is, or its location, but we do know a few things about it."

"Like what?"

"Like that one of you must harness this object before Voldemort does.  It can be used in two ways.  The first way, is to ensure that if both of you die, the power will live on in the true love of the user."

"Why the true love?"

"The love between two people is a true bondage, stronger than any person's magical ability.  If two people love each other enough, the bond is so thick, it can create a bridge between the two, making everything inside of each other known.  It can also transfer powers if one person dies."

"Oh, I see.  Do you know how my true love is?"

"Well it certainly wasn't me.  But yes, I do."

"Who-"

"You have to find out for yourself.  I cannot help you in that matter."

"Alright, what is the second way?"

"The second way, is the most tragic, the most deadly.  The second way, is the user has power to destroy all magic.  Kill every witch and wizard alive, using the power against the world."

"That's what Voldemort is going to do?  Use it against the world?"

"Yes, that is his plan."

"I have another question for you, why, Cho?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you have to jump in front of me?  Why did you have to take that curse?  Why did you have to die?"

"Harry, there are things I don't even know about, but I do know, that my death was necessary."

"Why?"

"There is one other thing I wasn't supposed to tell you yet, but I have to.  I don't know all about this, all I know is a couple of the bloodlines.  I don't even know now many people are involved, or who they are, but I am a trainer.  A trainer of you."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know what I mean, because barely any of this was explained to me.  Right now, we need to get to your training."

The Gryffindor Common room fell away, and they were floating up to the Zen Garden.  Harry still hadn't gotten over the feeling of floating and falling this world brought.  He was just starting to get his focus when Cho threw him a sword from a rack on the wall.  He looked at her stomach to see a blue circle.

"Hit the blue circle, Harry." she said, swinging her sword at his head

"Won't it hurt you?" he said, blocking her strike.

"Ah, you've grasped that I can die again in this world.  If you hit the blue circle, you won't even touch me.  Now hit it, if you can."  She swung the sword at Harry's feet.  He jumped, and landed on one foot, balancing on one of the poles, smirking.

"You're on." They both chuckled to each other, not knowing the skill of the other.

Hermione said the password to Harry's room.  She wondered if he was alright, after today, after saying goodbye.  She walked up a small set of stairs, and saw Harry lying in his bed, a smile on his face.

Hermione grinned.  _It feels so good to see him smile again.  She thought, as she crossed his bedroom, and sat down close to his head.  She looked at him for a moment, looking so peaceful, so calm.  Something she rarely ever saw in him over the past few months._

She stood up, and pulled the covers farther over top of him.  Hermione bent down, and kissed him on the forehead, and whispered in his ear,

"I love you."

Cho had a small advantage in the swordfight.  Being born into a Chinese family and lifestyle, she learned her weapons abilities early, and carried them further beyond the grave.  But Harry was doing fairly well in the fight.  He had learned quickly that you could use other means of getting to the circle, when Cho had kicked him in the side of the face, sending him flying into one of the wooden poles.

Then Cho, stopped, and smirked once again, and looked surprised when Harry sent the sword through the blue circle.  He pulled it out, and looked at her, wondering what happened.

"Good, that is why you should never pay attention to anything else in a fight like this.  You lose."

"What happened?"

"It's nothing, don't worry about it."

"Alright."

The training continued, Cho giving Harry different exercises to do, and finally, a cool down to make sure that his mind was ready for the next day.

"Now you must wake up.  Touch that pole, and you will awake in your world.  See you tomorrow night."

"See ya."  Harry waved once and touched the pole.  The Zen Garden disappeared, and Harry opened his eyes.  He was lying in his bed.  The sun was coming over the trees.  It was Thursday.


	9. The Longest Weekend

Chapter 9: The Longest Weekend

Thursday was as dull as ever.  His session with Cho left him so tired, he could barely get out of bed.  He had handed in his completed Charms essay.  When he got up Friday from another one, he knew he was going to dread Friday.  Potions and Defense.  He may love Sirius like a father, but everyday of doing offensive and defensive spells was a taxing thing.

He got dressed, and walked out into the hallway, when he met Ron coming out of the Gryffindor Portrait hole, grumbling like Kreacher did at Grimmauld place last year.

"What's wrong, Ron?"

"I asked Hermione to the ball."

"And I take that it didn't go well?"

"No, I didn't.  She knew I was trying to restart our relationship.  I asked her, she said no, and then gave me a fifteen minute sound bite on how our relationship didn't work, and how we will only be friends."

"Ouch."

"Yeah." Ron grumbled, and started heading toward the great hall.

He saw Hermione walk out of the portrait hole, fuming mad.  Harry looked at her once, his eyes bulging out of his head.  Somehow, he knew it wasn't just Hermione yelling back there.

"Hermione, what's-"

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" she shrieked.  She looked at Harry for a second, and realized it was him, "oh, sorry.  I didn't realize it was you."

"What's wrong?" he said, wrapping his arms around her.

"Ron.  He still thinks that we can salvage our relationship.  He asked me to the ball with that pretense.  It turned into our last fight all over again."

Harry rubbed her back, calming her anger.  He knew that there was no way that Ron and Hermione could get back together.  Every time he saw them together last year, they were more awkward than ever, not knowing what to do, or they were fighting.  He knew that there was no hope.

Hermione loved the feeling coursing through her as she stood in Harry's arms.  _God, why can't he just ask me out?  She asked herself.  She stepped back from him, missing the feeling, but remembering it all the same, "thanks Harry."_

"Anytime."  _Why does he have to be so damn loveable?  God, it drives me crazy!_

They walked to the great hall, wondering about what potions with Snape was going to bring.  All of the Gryffindors ate quickly, not wanting to give Snape any excuse to give them a detention, and went down to the potions dungeon.

Professor Severus Snape was sitting at the desk in the front of the class, looking over some notes for a potion.  They all sat quickly, hoping for the lesson to end.

Snape looked up, eyeing them for a second, "Well, well, well.  Sixth year potions.  You all passed to my N.E.W.T. potions class.  Good job.  But now the stakes raise.  This is probably the hardest course you will ever take.  The potions in this class require so much exactness, that one screw-up could turn deadly.  You have been warned.

The potion we are going to be working on today is a very explosive one.  It is called Phoenix Blood.  As you all know, a Phoenix bursts into flames when it dies, and is reborn from the ashes.  This potion works in almost the same way, except what ever is destroyed won't come back.

Any messing around today will result in removal from this class, suspension, and request for expulsion.  All of you will be working pairs of three.  You have three hours.  Begin!" Snape waved his wand, and the instructions appeared on the blackboard in front.

Harry, Ron and Hermione saw the potion was pretty easy to brew, and completed their work very quickly.  Draco Malfoy was having trouble getting his fire to stay at the right temperature, and nearly made his potion explode when his wand discharged a spell during his cursing.

"Everybody, out of the room!  Malfoy, up here with me!"

Everyone ran out of the room as fast as they could, and slammed the door.  Minutes later they heard the lock turn, and a slam of another door.  After that, the school rumbled with tremendous force.

"Well, we can say this is a good Friday." Ron said, laughing.  Snape came out moments later, telling everyone to go to lunch.  The Gryffindors ate quickly, not wanting to miss their next lesson, which Sirius said they were going to enjoy.  They went to the defense of the dark arts classroom, to see a sign posted on it.

Defense Against the Dark Arts

Meet at Training Location 1

Take piece of paper on the side

To find out the training locations.

Sirius Black

Harry grabbed three papers and handed two of them to Ron and Hermione, and read it to himself.  It said:

Training Area 1: Grounds by the lake.

Training Area 2: Outside by Hagrid's Cabin

Training Area 3: The Great Hall

Training Area 4: Forbidden Forest (MEET WITH HAGRID, WILL DIRECT YOU TO LOCATION)

Training Area 5: Rooftop Training Paddock

"Rooftop training paddock?" Harry asked, looking at training location five.

"Isn't that dangerous?" Hermione said, a look of dread on her face.

Harry walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her, "I'm sure that we won't be able to fall off.  Sirius will have put up the right charms."  Harry knew of her fear of heights.  He spoke again, "hey, at least you'll be able to ride a broomstick."

Hermione chuckled nervously, "we better go."

The Gryffindor class walked outside, and to the lake, to see a large structure on top of the water, with steps leading to the mainland.

"Take your shoes off on the grass, and come inside."  Sirius was wearing only a pear of sweatpants, and Harry saw a lot of the girls fanning themselves off, trying to keep their hormones under control.  They did what he said, and entered the large structure.

"Has anyone here have any fighting skills other than magic?" Sirius asked, looking over the students.  Ron raised his hand almost immediately, as well as Seamus and Dean.  Harry had raised his hand, surprising everyone.

Sirius smirked, "alright, Potter.  You're on.  Everyone get behind the glass I have installed."  He pointed his wand at Harry, "I must shield you from physical harm.  _Regarius!" He said, and Harry felt something cold wash over him, like he was being disillusioned.  _

Harry took of his school cloak, leaving every thing else on.  He got to one of the lines on the floor of the arena, and got into the fighting stance that he had used with Cho last night.  Sirius mimicked his movements, looking intently at him.

"Begin." Sirius said, and he and Harry ran at each other.  Then, Harry's mind was flooded with different moves and combos he could use.  Sirius swung his right hand at Harry, who twisted to his left and hit Sirius in the back with his right hand.  He then jumped, and twisted, and using his right foot to kick Sirius in the chest, sending him into the glass.

"Good.  Determination, Improvisation, Technique.  That was perfect.  You may go behind the glass."

Harry walked back there and joined Ron and Hermione.  She kissed his cheek and congratulated him.  Ron was stunned.

"Where did you learn that?"

"Honestly, I don't know.  It just came to me."

"You're kidding me!  You looked like you did those moves a million times before." Hermione said.

"No, that was the first time." Harry said, watching as Seamus hit Sirius in the side of the head, making him flip backward, and land face first onto the ground.  Parvati ran out towards him, "Seamus!"

"Baby, I'm ok."

"Did he hurt you?"

"No, that charm took the whole power of the attack.  I'm fine." Seamus said as he kissed her forehead.

"Alright." she said, but giving Sirius a death glare.

"Mr. Finnigan, you have two weaknesses.  Your first one, you put too much emphasis on brute force, and two, you hesitate.  You could've moved out of the way of that last kick, but you didn't.  Good but not great."

The class ended with Sirius teaching them a three hit combo of left jab, right hook, and right round kick.  Being the first lesson, things were simple.

"Now, as we progress, you might move up in training places.  You are all at level one.  If you get to level five, you will be training on Mondays, on the roof, after dinner.  Now, go eat!  Harry, Ron and Hermione, hold back a second."

They watched as the rest of the class left the arena, leaving them with Sirius.

"What is it?"

"Professor Dumbledore told me to tell you that you will be upgraded to level 5 training, starting next Monday."

"Why?"

"You three have more importance in this war than anything else.  You'll need to protect yourself in all different ways.  You also meet with Professor Dumbledore on Saturday nights, starting next week, and learn the unforgivable curses."

Harry stared at Sirius, a look of fright on his face, "Sirius, I could never be able to perform those.  I've been through every one of those, I could use it on anyone."

"Harry, you're a good man.  Just like you're father.  He told Dumbledore those same words, and I'm going to tell you what Dumbledore told him.  He said that 'there will be a time, where you will have no choice but to use them.  No choice but to live, or die."

Harry couldn't believe his ears.  Neither could Hermione by the looks of it.  Her face had gone ghostly white, her skin cold as ice, and her breath hitched in her throat.   While Ron looked scared, he was not too surprised at these words.

"Sorry about saying this to you, but if I didn't Dumbledore would have.  Listen, if it means anything, I don't agree with it either." Sirius said, obvious his words weren't having any comfort over the sixteen year-old, "Come on!  Let's go eat!" he said, starting to lead them back towards the entrance to the school.

Harry woke up the next morning, still hyper about the training session he had with Cho last night.  Usually he would be tired, but today was a little abnormal.  She made him do more training with the sword and a little bit of hand-to-hand combat.

The sound of rain hitting the stone walls and roof filled Harry's ears.  It sounded like a million guns going off at the same time.

He looked at the clock in his room.  It read eight fifty-five.  He dressed quickly, and walked out of his room, to see Hermione reading a book, sitting on the couch, wrapped in a blanket.  Harry then felt the need to get behind her, wrap his arms around her, and read over her shoulder,  _STOP!  She's your best friend, Ron's ex-girlfriend.  You know- she knows everything about you.  She understands you better than you understand yourself sometimes.  Why wouldn't you want this?  Because it's wrong.  Ron would be mad, and will try to kill you.  Plus she's so beautiful- STOP, STOP, STOP!  I can't think these thoughts!_

Hermione looked at him, finally realizing Harry was there, and gave out a small gasp.  She looked utterly horrified.

"Hey, after breakfast I was thinking of going down to Hagrid's.  You wanna come with me?" 

"NO! Oh, wait, yes, yes I'll come to Hagrid's with you.  I mean GO to Hagrid's with you." she said, looking at Harry with utter confusion, anger, and embarrassment.

"Are you alright, Hermione?" Harry asked looking at the girl with bewilderment.

"Yes, I'm fine.  Go and eat your breakfast, and I'll be down there in a few minutes."

Harry just raised an eyebrow at her, and said, "I'll see you in the great hall." And walked out the common room down to the great hall.  He was about halfway down the grand staircase when realization suddenly dawned on him.

Harry's face turned sour and pale, "ewwww, in the common room?  SICK!" he said aloud, scaring a couple of Hufflepuff second years.  He took a seat next to Ron, who was talking cheerfully to Leah York.  Ron saw and Harry and asked, "When's our first Quidditch practice?  We need almost a whole new team."

"I know, and me being captain, I'm going to have to make the final decision."

"Yeah, I'm just glad I'm not captain."

"Why is that?"

"I suck."

"Oh yeah…" Harry said, making a mock look of remembrance.  Hermione walked in a few moments later, her cheeks flushed as she passed Harry without a word.

"What's wrong with-"

"Trust me Ron, you do not want to know."

"Why not?"

"Just don't ask.  And Hermione, if you want to do that, please do that in your bedroom, not the prefect common room."

"Alright." She said, her voice barely audible.

"Harry, what was she doing?"

"Ron, what did I say?"

Ginny burst into the Great Hall, with tears of laughter in her eyes.

"Oh, Ernie, that was good.  Nice job on Luna."

"Ginny, what happened?"

"Ernie Macmillan and his girlfriend, Hannah Abbot convinced Peeves to do some of the worst things to Luna Lovegood.  She now doesn't even want to talk to the Grey Lady without the proper spells to protect herself!"

They all burst out with laughter.  Each one of them imagining Luna with a different look to her.  The laughter died out after a few minutes, and all four of them were eating their breakfast.

"So, what are you guys going to do today?" Ginny asked, looking at the three of them.

"Well, Hagrid invited us for tea over the weekend, so I thought we all would go."

"You're damn straight.  I want to heal all about what he did for the-"

"SHHHHHHHH!!" Hermione told him sharply, "there are people here who are the offspring of Death Eaters here!"

"Oh, right.  Thanks."

Harry, Hermione and Ron ate quickly, and went to see Hagrid.  They knocked on his cabin door, and it got answered with a sob.

"Who is it?" asked Hagrid from behind the door.

"It's us, Hagrid.  Me, Ron, and Hermione."

The door swung open.  Hagrid was standing there, his beard soaking wet from the tears streaming down his face.

"Hagrid, what's wrong?" Hermione asked, looking at Hagrid's tear-stained face.

"Come on in.  I was just fixing meself a pot o' tea." he said, evasively.

They walked inside, and sat on the couch under the window, listening to the rain falling peacefully against the cabin.  Hagrid was taking the tea off of the stove, and broke down, sobbing.  The teapot fell to the fell to the floor, sending tea everywhere.

"Hagrid!" Hermione said, running over to clean up the mess.  After she cleaned it up, she sat back down on the couch. Looking at Hagrid hold himself up on the countertop, weeping.

"Hagrid, what happened?  What's wrong?"

Hagrid walked to a chair, and tried to sit down on it.  He missed it completely, landing on the floor.  When he finally got situated, Hagrid pointed to the letter sitting on the table.  Harry picked it up and read it aloud.

_Dear Mr. Ruberus Hagrid,_

_We here at the Ministry of Magic are sorry to inform you that your wife, Madame Olympe Maxime was killed, on the night of June 24th, 2006.  She was killed by one of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's Henchmen.  We do not know the identity of her killer, but rest assured they will be caught and tried for murder._

_Madame Maxime was one of the greatest Headmistresses that the French magical _school___ of __Beauxbatons__ has ever seen.  She worked long and hard to bring the school from one of the worst magical schools in __France__ (Made that way by her predecessor) to one of the most successful schools in the world._

_A funeral and memorial service will take place in ten days, with all of the students, and family members that she had.  You, being her husband, have been asked to give a eulogy._

_We are very sorry for your loss_

_Sincerely,_

_Mineleden Hagerforth_

_Department of War Casualties_

"Oh my god." Hermione said, staring down at the paper.  Harry had repeated those same three words over and over in his head in the past minutes since he finished reading the letter.  Ron just looked dumbstruck.

"Wife?  But you two weren't married when you left."

"RON!" Hermione exclaimed, "HOW COULD YOU BE SO INSENSITIVE?!"

Harry was thinking the same thing right now.  _Who cares when he got married to her?  It was his wife!  How could you say something like that?!_

Hagrid broke down again, looking at Ron with extreme pain.  Harry looked at Hagrid, understanding what he was going through.  Losing his father, his wife, not knowing his mother, losing everyone around him.  _No wonder he's such a mess._

"I'm sorry Hagrid.  I never realized how much she meant to you." Ron said, looking at his abnormally large feet.

"Let me guess, you came 'ere to talk about my mission?"

"We did, Hagrid, but we can wait." Hermione said, looking at Harry who was agreeing with her before she cast him one of their death glares.  She looked at him softer, and turned to Ron with a suppressed anger, making him agree as well.

"No, I need to talk 'bout it.  Dumbledore came to see me after I go' the letter.  He said I should tell someone 'bout it.  If you want to know, I'll tell ya."

Hermione nodded.  She somehow knew what he was going through.

"Our mission was to get teh' giants on our side.  But the only thing we had to do was keep us alive.  It took us a little over four months to get to a set of mountains outside of Nice, France.  When we got there, the few giants that were left, had already turned.  They tried to attack us, but we got out of there as soon as possible.

We got married in a church, in the magical part of Nice, and set off, tryin' to get back to Hogwarts and report to Dumbledore.  But when we got to the English Channel, we got discovered by a large mass of Death Eaters.  We each killed a few hundred, but we got separated as we crossed the channel.

I got back to Hogwarts a week before the term started, and wished, hoped she escaped from the Death Eaters.  I asked Dumbledore if she tried to contact him from Beauxbatons, but he had told me no, and not to worry about her, that she'll be fine.  And now this!"  Hagrid started crying again.  

Harry now understood what Mr. Weasley was saying, how they were too young to understand what Voldemort could do to a person.  The terror, fear, anger, hatred, all of the feelings he could invoke onto a person without even pointing his wand at them.

Harry understood what Voldemort does to a person if he wants to recruit them, or if he wants to kill them.  He doesn't just go after you, he goes after your entire family, making you feel as tall as an ant, killing everyone around you.  Evoking fear and hatred towards him, until you make what some people would call a mistake of facing him.  And the only choice you had then was to die.

"Harry, I heard 'bout what happened.  I heard it from Dumbledore.  Now, I can' say I blame yeh, with all of the stuff that you've seen, that you've been through, I really can't say I wouldn't have tried the same thing meself.  You have faced things that no person should ever face in their entire lifetime.  You have seen things any person would have walked away from, said 'no' to."

"I said a couple of years ago, I told you that you did exactly what your father had done, and that I could give you no higher praise than that.  But now I realize you do deserve a higher praise.  Your father, as strong as he was, wouldn't be able to see what you've seen, and be able hold on to his own sanity.  You should be proud of what you've done."

"Yeah, I should."

"Harry, I know everything that's happened, but I learned an important thing on my mission.  That one death, even though one person doesn't see it as necessary, and sees it as unfair to them, means a whole lot to one more, ten more, a thousand, a million more people.  Because that one person's actions were the only thing that saved them.

Everything that we do in this war, in this battle between good and evil, will inexorably lead to one conclusion, one end.  Harry, if there are more people like you in this world, I believe that we will win this war.  I believe that if there are more people like you in this world, we will defeat Voldemort."

Harry looked down at his feet.  _Why does everyone have to believe in me?  Why does everyone think that I am the key to defeating Voldemort?_

"Look, Hagrid, I'm sorry about everything that has happened.  I'm sorry about Madame Maxime.  I'm sorry I could save them."

"Harry, your father would have said the same thing.  You have to understand that this is a war.  People are going to die, no matter what people do.  You can't save everyone.  Harry, you don't have to apologize for what you weren't able to physically do.  I know that you feel like you were able to do something when you couldn't, but you have to stop, or we will never be able to stop the death, stop the destruction.  You need to show these people, that we need to have hope."

"Why does everyone think  am the key to defeating him?"

"Because of what you have been through.  Everyone knows what you have been through, everyone knows of what you have heard.  They find this out, then they see you bounce back from that, and that gives them hope.  Hope that they can live.  Hope that they can survive.  Hope that we, as humans, can live on through the bloodshed.

That's why.  You are their light of hope.  That light can shine through even the darkest of times.  Harry, hang on to that strength.  Hang on to it, because sometimes, it's the only thing we have."

Harry nodded, and looked at his watch.  Eleven fifty-eight.

"Uh, Hagrid."

"What is it?" he replied, and looked at a small clock on his wall, "oh my god!  It's time for you to eat lunch!"

At that moment, Ron's stomach rumbled, sounding like an earthquake.  Harry and Hermione laughed at him, as he sheepishly held himself.

"Yeah, I guess we better go." He said, and Hagrid let them out of the cabin, walking them up to the castle.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hey everybody!  I hope you like this chapter!  I know that a lot of you people want to see H/Hr smut soon.  You will have to wait a couple of chapters for that though, and stick around for Chapter 10: Love's Game, coming soon!  Just like to give a few shout outs!

**Whitelight-  You gave me input, as well as the title for this chapter.**

And anyone who reviewed.  Thank you.


	10. Powerless

Chapter 10: Powerless

It was two weeks since they had found out about Madame Maxime's death.  Hagrid was bouncing back better than anyone had expected.  Hagrid's classes had not changed, not given any less excitement.  

Training with Sirius started with a bang as well.  Being the only level five hand-to-hand combat trainees, Sirius could teach them faster than any level one recruit.  Sirius was teaching them combos of up to eight hits.

It was Monday, and it was another training say with Sirius.  Harry was looking forward to this, because Sirius was teaching some really fun things, which could really benefit them in the long run.

He was helping Hermione out the door, because she hadn't really gotten used to the height.

"Harry, why did it have to be up here?"

"'Mione, you know that Sirius has the correct charms set up so you can't fall off." Harry said, holding her arm, leading her out of the door.  Hermione's face was stretched, forming a look of fear on her features.

He walked her out of the door, into the lit paddock, where Sirius was standing in the middle of it.

"Come on in!" Sirius said cheerily.  He then looked at Hermione, who was looking at him like he was crazy, "Hermione, you know that you can't fall off.  Come in here."

Hermione looked at him apprehensively, and stepped into the paddock.

"Good.  Right now we're going to review what we did last week.  Alright, Harry, you pair with Hermione.  You get to fight the training dummy." Sirius said, aiming his wand at the ground in front of Ron, "Createia Dumerio!"

A beam of red light came out of Sirius' wand, and started making a figure on the floor, making a human-sized figure, about Ron's height, standing in front of Ron.

"Alright, get into positions!"

Harry and Hermione stood a shoulder width apart from each other, looking into the opposite person's eyes.  Suddenly, Harry felt a pang of something he never felt before.  He wanted to protect her, hold her close.  He wanted to make sure that she would always be safe.

Hermione looked deep into Harry eyes.  _God, they look so beautiful.  Why can't he just ask me out! It's killing me!_

Harry looked away, trying to figure out what went through him, when Sirius started to order them through the movements.

"Alright, left side attack!  Right side defend!" Sirius said, pointing at both sides respectively.  Harry would be attacking Hermione.  All of a sudden he felt like he couldn't go full strength like Sirius had asked them to do, but he knew that Hermione would, and he didn't exactly care.

"One!"

Harry swung his left fist at Hermione's head.  Slower that normal, but still fast enough for her to be able to move fast enough to dodge it.  She ducked, and grabbed his hand, securing it in one place.

"Two!"

Harry turned clockwise, making Hermione duck under a backfist using his right hand.  She ducked, and grabbed his right wrist.

"Thr- What the hell?!" Sirius exclaimed, looking toward Hogsmeade.  Harry looked to see a black cloud of smoke coming from the residential district of Hogsmeade.

"Oh my god." Hermione whispered.  Harry came up and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Oh, I think that we want god on our side at the moment." he said, looking at her.  In an odd move, she pulled his arms around her, keeping her warm.

"You three, get to the common room, NOW!"

Harry, leading the way, Ron and Hermione not far behind, ran to the common room, while Sirius went outside and down the path.

"Summonaria Orderay Phoenixeo!" Sirius said, pointing his wand at the cloud of smoke.  He continued down the path leading to Hogsmeade, where the village was starting to burn.

It took a few minutes to locate the source of the smoke.  Twenty Death Eaters were attacking the village, burning everything in their path.  Sirius ducked behind a low wall, dodging a killing curse that was sent at his head.

Sirius pointed his wand around the corner, and muttered a stunning curse.  It hit one of the Death Eaters square in the jaw, breaking it and sending them backwards.  Another Death Eater took his place, and sent more killing curses at Sirius.

Sirius looked up the street a little farther to see Dumbledore, walking up the street, looking like he had seen an old friend.

"Aim at the old bastard!" the lead Death Eater yelled.  The Death Eaters moved their wands to aim at Dumbledore, and fired a line of killing curses.  All of them got a foot from Dumbledore, and turned a different direction, either up, down left or right, killing curses flew everywhere, except at Dumbledore.

"What the hell?  What's going on?"

"NOW!" Dumbledore yelled.  Out of nowhere, Order members using invisibility cloaks came out from their hiding spots.  The cloaks flew through the air, landing on the ground far from them.

The curses were flying through the air as abundant as raindrops fall in a storm.  Walls of red and green were created by the number of stunning and killing curses that were thrown from a number of different wands.

Every few seconds, Sirius would dive out from be hind the wall, and send a few stunning curses until a few curses shot back at him.  He got back behind his hiding spot to see Amelia Edenfranks get hit with a killing curse.

A wand landed near Sirius' spot.  He looked up to see McGonagall, knocked out, flying through the air.  He looked at the crowd to see a shield charm set up.  Sirius aimed his own wand at the top of the shield.

"DUBRINKS!"

Blue light shot out of his wand, and hit the top of the shield.  Seconds later, it exploded, killing the person who cast it, as well as a few others around it.

The leader of the Death Eaters was injured, and was calling a retreat.

"Get out of here!  There is nothing more we can do!"

The Death Eaters Disapparated, leaving any fallen ones, stunned or dead.  The part of the village that they were in was still burning.  Dumbledore was telling people what to do.

"Sirius, Remus, search for survivors.  Mundungus, Flitwick, Shacklebolt, Tonks, and I will start putting out the fires that are still burning.  Let's move!"

Harry was pacing in the prefect common room.  He couldn't sit still even if he tried.  He was too worried about Sirius and the other members of the Order to even think about anything else.

Hermione walked over and put her arms around him.  Suddenly, there was nothing else.  Nothing that mattered, or even needed a care, except her.

"Stop pacing Harry.  I'm sure Sirius will be fine."

"I know, but I can't help but worry."

"I understand why.  He's the closest thing that you have to a father, and you don't want to lose him.  Trust me, he'll be fine."

There were no survivors.  Just the heads of every single person that didn't cooperate in that part of Hogsmeade on a sharpened stick that went straight through their heads.  It was a sickening sight.

Sirius and Remus walked over to where Dumbledore was trying to put out the last fire.

"Professor, there's no survivors." Sirius told him, looking sick.

"Sirius, what's wrong?"

"You'd have to see it for yourself, it's worse than his first reign."

"You're kidding me."

"No, back then they just killed people, now they kill you as gruesomely as possible.  All we can find is body parts."

Dumbledore just nodded.  The fire was finally put out, and the ascent up the path to the school was starting.  They all walked in silence, carrying either the body parts of the dead or bodies of the stunned or killed Death Eaters.

A couple of Ravenclaw Prefects that were patrolling the area saw the group coming in, and wondered what happened.  They tried asking one of the people that was there, and they just said to not ask questions on stuff that they're not involved in.

They took the stunned Death Eaters to Dumbledore's office, and the dead ones to the hidden morgue inside the school, placed there back when the school was built, for magic was persecuted, and if there was a long shot that the Muggles every found a way around the magical barriers of the school and attack, they could have a place to store any of the dead.

When all of the members of the Order were in Dumbledore's office, Dumbledore called Severus up there to his office, with some of the strongest Veritaserum that he had.

Snape came in a few minutes later, holding a sack of six vials of Veritaserum.  He poured a few drops down each of their throats, and waited for them to be asked a question.

"Besides the obvious, why were you attacking Hogsmeade?"

"Voldemort has now shown you, that he can do whatever he wants, whenever he wants, and you stupid mother-fuckers are powerless to stop him!" he said, laughing.

"What is your name?"

"Garrison.  Henry Garrison."

Dumbledore in turn asked each one of them their names.  They had gotten five in all, including one in Voldemort's inner circle.

"Everyone, this makes a major shift in Voldemort's battle plan.  He's trying to shift from dominated, to dominant, in a completely different way.  A lot of people know about the order now, and if he gets any spies in here, we are going to be in serious trouble.  Snape, what do you think is his plan?"

"As you heard, Voldemort is trying to prove he can do whatever he wants, whenever he wants, and we're powerless to stop him.  I think he is going to try to do that by attacking anything close to here, but will not try an attack on Hogwarts until he is absolutely sure that it is unable to protect itself."

"Well, we knew that from the beginning." Sirius stated, his distrust for Snape showing, "What we need to know right now is, what was the pre-investigation damage assessment?"

"Fifteen percent of the Hogsmeade residential community.  We know that around fifty to one-hundred were killed, including around twenty-five aurors." Kingsley Shacklebolt said, just coming from the fireplace.

"How badly will the auror deaths affect the war?"

"Not much, just lower a trainee graduating class is all."

"That's still, not a good thing."

"What were the battle casualty figures?"

"Three Order members, Fifteen Death Eaters."

"Well, at least our fatalities weren't as numerous as theirs." Severus said.

"Hey!  Those were living breathing people, Snape!  Have a heart!" Remus yelled.

"Let's calm down.  There is going to be no way that we are going to be able to solve what Voldemort is actually trying to do."

"We heard what he was trying to do.  What are we going to do about it?"

"I do not think that the plan was to prove that the Order was powerless.  No one except order members know about the Order of the Phoenix.  Voldemort knows this.  There is something else going on to deter us from what is really going on.  Snape, have you heard anything?"

"I'm not in Voldemort's inner circle anymore, but I get rumors from the people that are in it.  Voldemort is has been researching things from Merlin's time.  He's trying to find something that happened or was created back then."

"I do recall a war between Wizards and Muggles, but that's about it." Dumbledore said, "I'll look into it, but I'm not sure I'll find much."

Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting in the Gryffindor common room, when Dalene walked through the portrait hole.  They waved to each other, and Dalene walked up the stairs to the girl's dormitory.  She didn't get far, when she fainted.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione ran over to her, "Dalene, you all right?" Harry asked when he got to her, holding her head up.  In a raspy voice, she began to speak.

"Good is powerless."

Harry looked down at the girl with utter confusion, "What?"

"Good is powerless to stop the oncoming flood, unless good finds and harness's the Green Flame Torch.  Unless they do that, everything that they have done to defeat evil will be in vain."

"What the hell is going on?" Harry asked Ron, who kind of had a clue what was happening.

"She has done this once before, after the sorting feast."

Dalene continued, "This time, there is no room for mistake.  No room to leave evil alive.  For if you do that this time, the power of evil will pass to a new shell, and will bring a new terror, too great to imagine.

You, pureblood, are the only one who can defeat the evil.  With the help of your true love, you will overcome the challenges that you will face, and you will succeed in your mission.  Goodbye for now, chosen one."

Dalene fainted again, leaving Harry, bewildered about the meaning of what was said.  _Powerless?  Green Flame Torch?  What the hell was she talking about?_  Harry thought, looking at Hermione and Ron.

"What was she talking about?"

"Harry, with all of the books that I have read, I've never heard anything about a 'Green Flame Torch'."

"Have you, Ron?"

"No, not at all."

"This is insane.  I don't even think I'll know where to begin."

"Do we ever?"

"True."

"Look you two, why don't we go to bed, and think about things, and see if we can come up with an answer."

Harry was out the door before she finished.

A man in a black robe was sitting in an Chinese temple in the Wan Chi province of Mizaru.  Cho Chang walked into the building.

"Sir!  I've come for my briefing."

"Sit down, child.  There is no need for the chain of command in the holy shrine."

Cho walked across the floor, and sitting on the pouf in front of her master.

"I know that you have told me not to ask, but how much does Harry know?"

"I know I have told you, but you can now throw that out the window child.  His training is going to become much more intense.  He will be learning more things in his world, then more people will ever know in a lifetime.  In our world, his mind will be more honed than that of the Sovereign One's.

Many people do not like what we are doing here.  They say that we should not interfere with their world, and let the events of their world happen."

"I am not going to sit here and do nothing, while the man that I love dies!"

"I know, child.  I know.  I also feel the same way, but in a different manner.  I know that what ever happens in that world, will come in full force to ours.  I know that if the evil there lives on, that we here will die."

"We can't die here, can we?"

"We can be hurt, and even killed.  And if we die here, our soul is gone from everywhere."

Cho nodded, understanding what her master was saying, "I still haven't received an answer to my question.  Could you please give me the answer, mother?"

"I could, and I will.  He knows some about the Green Flame Torch, and about what he has to do with the torch, and that's all your father told me."

"Thank you mother." She stood up from the pouf, ready to walk out, when her mother asked her,

"Care to have some tea while you're here?"


	11. Red Head Revolt

Chapter 11: Red Head Revolt

Voldemort was walking in front of a group of three hundred people, ready to throw every single one of their family members away, their entire lives away, to serve him.  Voldemort chuckled, remembering how many times that he had done this, all the people he had made his servants.

He overlooked the crowd again, and then stopped, on a speck of flaming red hair amongst the brown and black haired people.

"Weasley." He muttered to himself.  He then chuckled, wondering what Arthur and Molly would think if they knew that one of their sons was turning against them.

"Weasley!  Come here!" he barked, wanting to know the reason behind his betrayal.

"Yes, my master." Everything had changed about him since Lucius' ministry employee report to him last year.  _Too bad he had to be caught in the attack on the ministry Auror trainee camp last year, he would've loved to have seen this._

"You called, master?" the Weasley said, bending down to kiss the hem of Voldemort's robes.

"I wanted to know, why you are wanting to join me."

"Is there a bad thing about wanting to join you?" he replied, not looking into the eyes of Lord Voldemort.

"You make a good point, young Weasley.  You make a very good point." Voldemort chuckled at Weasley's joke, "Are you willing to risk everything, in order to serve me?"

"Master, I am more than ready."

"Good, very good.  Now get back in position" Voldemort said, and the Weasley left his side,  "You will all receive the Dark Mark, an ancient and most prized seal of power that has ever been made.  Created by the great Salazar Slytherin himself, he once had an army fit to take over the world.  I am his heir, and am going to complete the noble work that he set out to do.  Do you all wish to serve me?"

"Yes, master." they all replied in one large voice.

Voldemort aimed his wand high into the air, "Morsmordre agamma learmre!"

An orange light fell over the group of new Death Eaters.  It disappeared a few seconds later, a dark mark freshly burnt onto each of their arms.  

"Now, you have bound yourself to the blood of Salazar Slytherin, to the blood that flows through my veins.  If you betray that royal blood line, this is what you will face." Voldemort aimed his wand above them again, "Mulrucio!"

The new Death Eaters fell to the ground, screaming in agony.  Only one was left standing.  Voldemort smiled, looking at the lone Death Eater.  It was the Weasley.  Voldemort wave his wand, and the screaming stopped.  Everyone stood up, afraid of the man standing before them.

"You will walk five miles to the east, and receive your new robes, and your assignment for me.  Weasley, you will come with me."

All of the Death Eaters started walking to their right, and the Weasley walked forward, toward Voldemort.  He then bent down and kissed the hem of Voldemort's robes, giving his thanks to the Dark Lord.

"Come with me." He said, motioning to a path deeper into the forest.  They walked along the path for a couple miles where it opened up, and a circle was formed in the trees.  Sixteen people were standing there.

"Four of our brothers and sisters are missing.  Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange, Rodolphus Lestrange, and Rabastan Lestrange are not with us here today.  Why is that?"

"Because the pussies at the ministry wish to keep them locked up."

"Yes, young Weasley.  You are going to be one of them.  You're going to be in the inner circle.  You are one of the most valuable assets that we have.  You are very close to the Minister, are you not?"

"Yes, master."

"Very good.  I want you to get us any information that any of our other spies cannot get.  What is your title in the ministry?"

"Senior Undersecretary to the Minister, master."

"How did you get that title, after the Barty Crouch incident, and the Dolores Umbridge incident?"

"The Minister is too foolish.  I had poisoned Crouch, but I didn't know that the poison that I used would counteract the Imperius that you had on him.  And the Centaur attack that killed the bitch wasn't my fault, master."

"P-"

"Master, do not say his name.  That Potter boy could be hearing in through your mind."

"Ah, yes.  Thank you, Ames.  I really, must remember that."

"You're welcome, sir."

"You, Weasley, should be getting a lot of things that would involve us, information from the spies we haven't rooted out yet, reports of our movements, anything of that sort.  I want you, to get all of the information that you can, to us.  Who the spies are, how to get close to any important ministry member."

"Yes, my master."

"Well, so now that matter is settled.  Weasley, care for a drink?"

"Yes, master."

Voldemort grabbed a bottle of Ogden's FireWhiskey, and poured everybody a glass.  The Weasley didn't get any, because the bottle was empty.  Voldemort grabbed a new one, and poured the Weasley a glass.

"Drink up!" Voldemort said.  Everyone put the glass to their lips and turned the bottom upwards.  The Weasley suddenly went limp, feinting in his seat.  The he sat up, his eyes opened, but they were glassed over.

"Now, why are you really wanting to become a Death Eater?"

"The dumbass minister Fudge wants me to spy for him, but after having the three worst jobs in the entire ministry, I want to take them down.  This is the only way to do it."

Voldemort smiled.  He knew the Weasley couldn't lie under the influence of the strongest Veritaserum created by Severus Snape.  He pointed his wand at the Weasley and said, "Cleavenaria."

The Weasley returned to normal, and looked around at all of the people looking at him.

"What just happened?"

"You, Weasley, are an official Death Eater."

Harry Potter woke up in his bed, his scar searing in pain.  He screamed, feeling like his head was being split in two.  Hermione ran in there a few seconds later, in sheer worry.

"Harry!  Harry, are you alright?"

She was running, her arms straight out.  He immediately wrapped her into a tight hug.

"Harry, what happened?"

Harry stayed quiet for a moment, wondering if he should tell her what he had seen.  That he had seen one of the Weasley's getting turned into a Death Eater.

"I- I saw," Harry couldn't speak, his mouth was too dry.  He started to reach for the glass of water, when Hermione grabbed it and gave it to him.  He took a quick drink, the moisture of the water refreshing his throat.

"I saw one of the Weasley's get initiated."

"Into what?  The Order?"

"No, Voldemort's Inner Circle."

"You're kidding me."

"No, I'm not.  I was surprised myself.  I didn't think any of them, not even Percy would do that."

"I know.  Look, go back to sleep.  We'll ask Dumbledore tomorrow if he-"

"It's not one of the Order."

"How do you know?"

"He got interrogated by Veritaserum."

"What did he say?"

All of a sudden, a look of understanding crossed Harry's face.  He listened to everything he heard over again, and came to one conclusion.

"Unless Ron has another person close to the minister that works for the ministry, I think that we have to consider the possibility, that the person that went to Voldemort's side, may be Percy."

"Why?"

"Because when Voldemort asked the man what his job was at the ministry, he replied that it was the Senior Undersecretary to the Minister."

"I don't know if that is Percy's job or not, he isn't speaking to the family anymore, and I don't know if they know what Percy's job is."

"Ron's dad probably knows, but I don't know if he told anyone."

"Look, Harry, go back to sleep, and we'll ask Ron in the morning, alright."

Harry nodded once, "alright.  Thanks for the help."

"Anytime."

He kissed her on the cheek.  She smiled through the darkness and walked out of the room.  She closed the door, and rubbed the spot where he had kissed her.  Her face flushed, remembering that small moment, and started walking back to her room.

Harry woke up the next morning, his mind still on what he had seen that night.  _Did Percy really want to help take down the ministry?  Was he really this bitter about his job?  Did he really hate his family that much?_

He got out of bed, and started changing when Hermione bolted through the door.  Harry dived back under the covers because of fact that he had nothing on the fact that he had nothing on.

"OH MY GOD!!" Hermione screamed, and ran out of the door.  Harry's face was as red as a tomato.  _This, is not good.  Not good at all._  He got dressed as quickly as he could, and ran out of the door.

Hermione was walking down the stairs, towards the prefect common room, when she caught Ginny walking out of her Dormitory.  Ginny saw her face was so red it could have blended into the wallpaper of the tower, and laughed.

"What are you so embarrassed about?"

"I just saw Harry naked."

Ginny could barely hold in her laughter.

"How big was he?"

"Ok, thank you.  Now I will go to the bathroom and throw my breakfast from three weeks ago up."

"Ha ha.  I was being serious."

"I didn't get a good look.  Wish I did though."

Ginny put a hand over hand over her mouth, but it still wasn't enough to stifle the laughter coming from her.  She finally gave up and collapsed on the stairs, against a wall.  Hermione saw this and held her head in defeat.

"Why did I just say that, why did I have to say that, in front of you.  You, of all people."

"Oh, come on.  Everyone knows you love him."

"What?  I haven't told anybody!"

Ginny's face widened in shock, and realized that she just confessed to being in love with Harry.

"You're joking!"

"What are you talking about?"

Ginny could barely hold it together.  _How could the smartest witch in our school not realize what she just did?_

Hermione then realized something, "No one really knew, did they?"

"That you were in love with Harry, not really.  They just thought that it was because you two were best friends.  But now, the truth comes out."

"Ginny, you tell anyone, I swear, I'll kill you myself!"

"Don't worry.  It's the woman's code.  We don't tell a soul."

"Thank god."

"No problem.  What, did you think I would tell somebody?"

"Considering you share more likenesses with Fred and George, yes."

Ginny laughed, "I save that for a select few people, my brother included in that list."

"Good.  I'm very glad I'm not on that list."

"You should be."

Hermione looked at the girl oddly, "Never mind, I don't want to know." She started to walk down the stairs again, but Harry stopped her at the foot of them.  Ginny saw this, and had to duck into a corner to make sure that they didn't hear her laughing.

"Harry, I'm sorry.  I should've knocked first.  I didn't mean to do that, but I had asked Ron about Percy's job, and I was in a hurry to tell you."

Harry nodded, and then gave the trademark Potter grin, "just knock next time alright."

Hermione smiled, "Of course I will."

Then they both heard a giggle coming from the corner.  Harry turned to see Ginny, curled up in the corner, laughing her head off.

"What do you think is so funny, Ginny?"

She stood up, and started to walk out of the common room, "nothing, nothing at all."  She disappeared behind the statue.

"Oooooooook.  She has gone insane."

Hermione chuckled, "I agree."

Ron was sitting talking to Leah York about trying out for the Quidditch team, when notes dropped into their laps.

Meet me in the Room of Requirement at eleven o' clock.

                     Ginny

"Huh?  Why?" Ron said, looking at Ginny spreading jam on her toast.

"Harry and Hermione."

"What's the matter with those two?  They have a fight?"

Ginny grinned, "Depending on how look at it, better or worse than that."

"What do you mean?"

"I'll tell you tonight." she said, nodding her head towards the Harry and Hermione, who were walking into the Great Hall.

"Ohhh, I see now.  I understand." said Leah, looking at the two walking toward the table.

"Ron, Ginny, we have some bad news for you."

"What happened?" Ginny asked.

"We think that Percy may have gone to work for Voldemort." Harry said, looking at her.  Ginny's face looked shocked, and Ron just went back to eating his toast.

"Ron, don't you care about your brother?" Ginny asked him, indignantly.

"No, I don't.  The minute he insulted our parents, was the day he wasn't my brother anymore."

"Ron, how could-"

"I say that?  How can I not?  How can you sit here, and say that I should have some sympathy for him?"

"Because he's your flesh and blood!" Hermione exclaimed, and then ran out of the hall.

"Hermione, wait!" Harry said, and chased off after her.

She continued to run off, not wanting to talk to Harry, or anyone for that matter.  Harry barely grabbed onto her shoulders as she ran as fast as she could.

"Hermione!  Talk to me!  What is going on?"

Hermione sighed.  _ Why can't I tell him?  Why can't I tell him the truth about me?_

"I'm not an only child."

"Why would that make you run off like you did?"

"My sister, would now be twenty-five, and I have only seen her once.  When she was thirteen, her and my parents had a disagreement about something, and she ran away from the house.

I don't know a lot about what happened to her, but I know when I was about six, she sent me a letter containing a picture.  I was able to look at the picture for a few minutes before my parents took it away from me, saying it was from a stranger trying to gain money from every outlet she could.  

I just learned this summer that there are more witches in the family than I thought. My sister, and almost half of the Granger women are, including my mother, but none of the men.  When my sister ran away, they completely disregarded her as some cheap whore that had no connection with the family."

Harry couldn't say anything.  He just stood there, with tears in his eyes, looking at how her pain connected with that of the Weasley's.  They wanted their son back so much, would they be willing to accept the change in him?

He held his arms out to Hermione, who had started to cry.  She held on to him, burying her face into Harry's shoulder.  Harry was rubbing her back, trying to calm her down.

"That's why I hated the Dursley's so much.  Because they treated you like you were a piece of trash that needed to be beaten.  Every time I would see you, you looked worse and worse.  I hated knowing you were getting hurt so much there, and I wasn't able to do anything about it.  I-"  Hermione stopped herself, not wanting to say the next sentence, to fear that Harry might end everything that they had.  She said it in her head though.  _I love you, Harry.  I love you so much._

"You what, Hermione?"

She pulled back, looking into the eyes of the man she loved, wanting to kiss him senseless, wanting to ease all of his pains away.

"Nothing, I was rambling on.  Don't worry about it."

Harry eyed her for a second, and then decided to drop it. He knew Hermione well enough to know that if she was going to tell him, she would tell him on her own accord.  They pulled back from each other, and smiled.  

Harry then did something he had ever done before,   He put a hand on her cheek, and pulled her head closer, and kissed her on the forehead.  Hermione closed her eyes, savoring this moment, for it may never happen again.

Ron came out a moment later, and told them that it was time for class.

Harry went to bed that night, trying to forget a very hard defense class, to block the pain that it had dealt to him.  He went to sleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

(Everybody, the next part is pretty sick, but necessary to the plot.  If you don't want to read it, skip all of this.)

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

Voldemort sat in a newly remodeled building in Muggle London.  He had killed all of the people in the building, and burned their bodies so no one would no that they weren't dead.  He looked into a large mirror, trying to find something.

He heard footsteps coming from behind him.  _Two sets.  Could it be that Miss Granger completed her mission already?_

"Master, I have her." the twenty-five year-old said, "I have my aunt."

"Very good." Voldemort turned to face them, "You may go, Marian."

The girl walked off, leaving her aunt kneeling in front of Lord Voldemort.  He then went over to a side wall, and pulled a sword out of the rack.  He went back over to the woman.  There was a binding over her mouth, preventing her from speaking.  Voldemort spun the sword around a few times, and then cut off the binding, as well as cutting her lip in half.  The woman screamed in pain.

"Oh be quiet, you pathetic wretch.  You'd think a descendant of Morgana would be stronger than this.'

She quieted down a few minutes later, and looked into the fiery red eyes of the dark lord, "What do you want?"

"You know of what I seek.  Your family is the descendent of one of four families who created a very powerful object.  Each of the families guards a piece of a map, going to that object.  Where is your piece?"

"I don't know what you are talking about!"

"Don't lie!  You have better tell me now, before I use my best forms of coercion on you."

She spat at his feet, "Fuck you!"  

All Voldemort did was smile, "That may come later.  Ableton!  Bring her to the table!"

Another Death Eater walked over and grabbed the woman by her feet.  He dragged her into another room, and set her onto a table with many places to strap a person down.  He then strapped her to the table, preventing her from moving in any direction.

"Now, I tried to get you to tell me voluntarily, but you didn't want to.  Now, I must hurt you.  By the end, you will be screaming out the location of the map."

Voldemort picked something off of the edge of the table.  It was a very small knife, barely the size of her finger.  He pressed the edge of the blade against her big toe.

"Now, are you going to tell me where your piece of the map is?"

"NO!"

She then felt the knife cut her on the toe.  The pain was excruciating, near levels that were impossible to bear.  He then moved the knife around the curve of the toe, going against the soft, cushion of the bottom of her feet.

Voldemort asked again, "Are you going to tell me where it is?"

"You've heard my answer!"

"That doesn't mean that it will be your answer for long." He then sliced length-wise, down the bottom of her big toe, listening and savoring the screams coming out of the woman's mouth.

Voldemort looked at the wound, seeing fresh blood trickling out of wound.  He grabbed a small pale of white powder, and shoved her big toe into the pale.  The screaming continued, as salt entered the cut, making the pain more unbearable.

"How about now?  Where is the map?!"

"What makes you think that I am going to tell you?"

"This."  The knife went straight through her big toe, right at the tip of it.  She tried to move her foot, but the knife was sticking into the table, preventing anything from happening.

"Do you want to tell me where the map is?  Or shall I continue?"

The woman moved her left hand so the tips were pointing at the dark lord.  She then made a fist, and raised her middle finger.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk.  As you wish."  He took another small knife and stabbed through her second toe, securing it to the table.  He repeated the process three more times, until her entire left foot was held to the table by five little knives.  Voldemort then pressed a dagger against her left Achilles tendon.

"Where is it?" Voldemort's cold voice was raised high above the loud screams of the Granger.

"You really want to know?"

"What do you think?"

"Well, too bad.  I'm not going to tell you!"

Voldemort slid the dagger upward, slicing the tendon in two pieces.  Her ear-splitting screams filled the chamber, nearly deafening Voldemort.  He took the dagger and put it up against the other tendon.

"Now, tell me, where is the map?"

"I'll never tell you!"

"I wouldn't say 'never'." Voldemort said.  He then cut the other tendon, preventing the woman from even standing.  He then set the dagger down on a table, and picked an instrument off of the table that she couldn't see.

He placed the end of the instrument under the nail of the big toe on her left foot.

"Where is the map?" The woman stayed silent, except for the cries of pain she made from the air hitting her wounds, "Don't want to talk?  Maybe this will help." Voldemort turned a knob on the instrument he was holding, and the woman felt pressure pulling up on her toenail.

"Well?" She remained silent as the pressure under her nail started to become painful.  Voldemort chuckled, "As you wish." He turned the knob again, and she felt the toe nail rip out of her skin.  It flew through the air, and landed inches from her head.

"You see what I can do to you?  You see the pain I can cause?"

"You're no worse than a common criminal!" Voldemort shook his head.

"I am much more than that.  And if you don't tell me where the map is, you'll find that out." Voldemort whispered into her ear.

"What can you do to hurt me?  Hmm?"

"Granger!"

A lone death eater walked in, "Yes, master?"

"Bring him in."

"Yes, my lord."

She walked out of the room, only to return, carrying an old man that she recognized as her husband.  He was knocked out cold, and had scars all over his body.  The woman she once knew as her niece kicked him in the face, waking him up.

Slowly, his eyes opened, and looked around.  He saw his niece, pointing a wand at him, his wife strapped down to a table with five knives sticking out of her left foot.  He then saw a man he had only seen once before, in his other niece's textbook.  The caption under it said, 'He who must not be named during his school days, known as Tom Riddle.'.

"Ah, Mr. Smith, how good of you to join us."

"What do you want?"

"Don't ask questions!" his niece barked.

"Thank you, Marian.  Do it." She nodded.

"Crucio!" she said, her wand aimed at her uncle.  He fell down, shrieking in pain, trying to move out of her aim, but was rooted to the spot.  They both could hear the screams coming from the woman on the table.

"FINE!  I'LL TELL YOU!!"

"Take the curse off!"

Marian lifted her wand, releasing the power of the curse from her uncle.  He looked at his wife with extreme confusion, and then realization, remembering the secret that only she and him knew.  The map to the temple of Green Flame.

Voldemort bent down low, whispering into her ear, "Where is it?"

She turned to her husband, who was lying on the floor.  He looked back and shook his head, his eyes telling her not to say anything.  That it was more important than anything else.

"No, don't tell him.  Sarah, you can't.  Don't-"

"SHUT UP!" Marian said.

"You will tell me, or you will watch your beloved husband suffer even more."

"I don't matt-"

Marian kicked him in his chest, sending him backwards.  His head hit the stone floor, cracking it open.  Blood trickled through his hair and down his neck.  He looked up to see the man pointing his wand at Sarah.

"You will tell me."

She looked at him once more, seeing the pain, the torment coursing through his veins.  He shook his head again, not wanting her to give up one of the most important secrets this world had to offer.  She looked into his eyes again, to see the love that he had for her.  That last look made her open her mouth.

"In a muggle town called Arrsburg.  They have a library there that holds a few books on wizarding myths.  No one checks it out because I put a charm on it so only a person with magical powers in their blood could touch it." she said, through tears that were streaming down her face.

"Is the map in the book?"

"The map is the book.  It's the only one about wizards there, so it shouldn't be too hard to find.  When you grab the book, it will transfigure itself into a clear plastic card.  There are three in all."

"Master, are you sure she is telling the truth?" Marian questioned.

"I have asked myself that very same question, my dear.  She is telling the truth though.  I will have the Green Flame Torch, I will control this world."

Marian smiled her first real smile in a long time, "What should we do with these two pathetic pieces of trash?"

"Kill them both.  We don't want to leave anything that could give us away alive."

"NO!  Don't do it!"

"Shut up, you stupid bitch!" Voldemort then brought his left hand back, and hit her in the left side of her face with the back of his closed fist.  Blood flowed from the newly created wound.

Marian aimed her wand at her uncle once more.  He just looked at his wife one last time.  His mind was racing with thoughts of helplessness and defeat.  _We've lost, there's no hope anymore, no hope for anyone._

He watched as her head came back around, and looked at him.  She mouthed three words to him, words that they had been saying for years.  He tried to move his mouth, but his vocal cords made them escape his lips.

"I love you too."

"Avada Kedavra."

The green light engulfed his body, entrapping his soul in a cold case of death.  It only took a minute, and his body fell to the floor, as limp as a wet rag.

"NO!" Sarah started crying, she couldn't help letting the tears flow, letting the sobs escape, "Why?  How could you do this?!  That was your uncle!"

Marian smiled, "That's right, he WAS my uncle.  Until my entire family betrayed me.  Only one person wanted to help, wanted to know my pain.  My sweet baby sister.  How ironic, the only one who wanted to help me was the one who hurt me the most.  Her very existence was what was giving me the pain that I felt, taking my own parents away from me.  Well, I'll take her whole family away from her.  Goodbye."

She walked over to the wall, and pulled a Chinese Long-sword off of the wall.  Marian the swung the blade a few more times in a circle beside her, brought it upward, then down, through Sarah's neck, cutting off her head.

(Sick Part Over)

Harry Potter woke up, hundreds of miles away, from one of the worst things he had ever seen.  He had never in his life, seen what he had seen Voldemort do to that woman.  He got up from his bed, walked over to his bathroom, and emptied his stomach into the toilet, thinking about how horrifying it was.

He just kept throwing up, over and over again, trying to get the image out of his mind.  The woman, lying there, with knives in her feet, unable to even stand.  Her niece, killing her husband right in front of her, as cold as ice.  Then killing her without the slightest bit of remorse.

He felt a hand rubbing his back while he was bent over the toilet.  Harry stopped vomiting for a second, to see Hermione, standing over him, her arms around his back.  He then turned to the toilet again, and lost yesterday's breakfast.  It took another couple minutes, but he finally stopped throwing up, but he still stood there in case he had to do it again.

Harry stood up again, looking into Hermione's brown eyes.  _God they're beautiful.  He thought to himself._

"Harry, what's wrong?"

He started to open his mouth, but remembered who the people were.  He kept trying to choke out the words, but something in his heart prevented him from saying anything.  He then remembered the sight of the woman, and bent down over the toilet, throwing up again.

"Harry, come on.  It's alright." Hermione said.  _Yeah, it would be alright, since you didn't see what I saw.  You'd hate me if I told you._  He stood again, and looked her in the eyes, "It was just dinner, it didn't agree with me.  I don't know why, though." He started to walk out of the bathroom, when he turned around and asked her a question.

"How do you know when I have a nightmare or something like that?"

She walked over to the wall that the long side of his four-poster bed was, and said, "My bed is right where yours is, on this same wall.  Our rooms actually mirror each other, except for the color of the room."

Harry nodded, "Sorry for keeping you up every night."

She shook her head, "Don't worry about it.  If only you knew what I would be doing at night in there." she said, mischievously, then she realized what she had said, and turned as red as a beet.

"I don't think I want to know, either.  Good night."

"Night." And she walked out of the room.  Harry went and went to lay back down, not being able to forget the image that he saw.  _I swear to you Hermione, their sacrifices will not be in vein.  I will make sure that he pays for his crimes.  You may not know of what happened, but I'll be there to help you through it._

He turned over, and fell asleep, not thinking anything else.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

Alright!  Sup y'all!  A couple of shout outs here that I need to give out:

**Ryoko Blue- This person is a genius!  She is the one who let me use the idea of the torture scene in this chapter, and has created many stories of high quality, including Soul Scepter, Amulet of Torna, One Hot Summer, and two others that I can't remember at the moment!  Seriously though, she is an amazing writer with a lot of talent.  Check out her stories on Portkey.org!**


	12. Love's Game

Chapter 12: Love's Game

It was October 1st.  Harry was surprised to be even passing his classes.  His scar had hurt for the first time since last June a week ago, witnessing one of the Weasley's getting initiated into the Death Eaters, and Hermione's sister giving up one of her aunts.  He had told Dumbledore about what Hermione's sister had done, but he couldn't tell Hermione.  He didn't know why, he just couldn't.  Then his training with Cho was tiring him so much it took Hermione nearly punching him in the ribs to keep him awake.

Right now, Harry was practicing a combo Sirius had taught them earlier.  Dumbledore had told Sirius to change from magical combat to hand-to-hand guerilla tactics.  Sirius would teach offensive combos or half the class, and defensive combo to block the previous offensive one for the other half.

Harry got the defensive combo down, but the offensive one needed someone's help.  Luckily for him, Hermione had walked in at that moment.

"'Mione, could you help me with this?"

"What is it?"

"The offensive combo Sirius taught us today."

"Can't seem to get it down can you?" she said, her face glowing.

Harry grinned, "No, I can't."

"You know the defensive one?"

"Perfectly.

"Alright, get into stance."

Hermione walked over to Harry and pulled her hands up, covering her face.  They stepped toward each other with their left foot, and looked at each other.

"Alright, you do defense, and I'll show you the offense so you can get it down, ok?"

"Fine with me."

"First, I swing my left arm at you." She did the motion as she was explaining it to Harry.  He ducked the swing at his head.

"Then I bring my right arm up into an uppercut." She swung her right arm up.  Harry flung his body backwards, and hooked his right arm around hers, stopping the motion.

"Then I swing my left arm again." Hermione then swung her left fist at Harry's head again.  He let it fly over his head, and grabbed her fist, pulling it back to both of their bodies.

The room suddenly felt hotter to him.  Their bodies all of a sudden got closer than they should have.  Harry didn't know what was happening, but he didn't want it to stop.  Harry was feeling a heat through every part of his body.  He wanted to do things he never thought to doing to any woman.

Harry leaned his head down toward Hermione, who was leaning her head up toward him.  Their breathing was becoming very heavy, making the entire common room feel like it was an inferno.

Their lips brushed quickly, but grew more passionate as the seconds ticked by.  Their arms let go of the other's and started moving on their own.  Harry's wrapped around Hermione, and hers went to Harry's face.

They were lost in the moment.  Nothing mattered but the other person they were holding onto.

Harry's mind was racing.  Thoughts were going through his head so fast, it seemed like there were a million voices in his head.

_You shouldn't be doing this!_

_Who cares? You like it, she likes it, what's wrong here?_

**_Look, I don't care what happens except that this keeps on!_**

_Ron is going to care.  She's his ex-girlfriend, and best friend to both of you._

_I know that already!_

_Well, you know that you will not be able to keep this a secret, and if Ron finds out, he'll have your head!_

_He'll understand!_

_Are you so sure?_

Hermione couldn't think anything put pleasant thoughts.  Things were going through her head that wanted so much more.  She was fully enjoying what was feeling.  Her hands glided over his face, and coming to rest on the back of his head, pulling his face closer.

They broke apart only for breath, looking at each other, their eyes showing so much emotion, they were impossible to read.  They drew each other in again, kissing with a passion that they had not felt for Ron or Cho.

Harry backed Hermione into the wall, kissing her with a fiery passion he had never felt.  He pulled back for another breath, and realized what was going on.

"Oh god." he whispered.  Harry started to pull back, wondering what he had done.

"Harry," Hermione said, stepping closer.  She put her hand on Harry's shoulder, who shrugged it off.  She spoke again, "Harry, what's wrong?"

"I- I can't do this." he said, his voice raspy and hoarse.  The feelings of pleasure still flowing through his veins, "I can't do this, to any of us."  Harry then turned and ran out of the common room.

He ran down the hall, along the path to the room of requirement.  Things weren't making any sense to him at the moment, and he needed to sort things out.  He finally got far enough from the common room, and slowed to a brisk walk.

He was on the way to the room, when Ron ran into him coming from the library.

"Harry, what's going on?" he asked, running after Harry.

"Nothing, nothing at all." Harry said, his voice betraying his actions and tone.

Ron looked at him for a second, "Harry, what happened?"

Harry knew he would keep going until he got the answer out of him, and lying wasn't an option.

"I kissed Hermione."

Ron didn't look to happy.  In fact, he looked hurt and infuriated.

"WHAT?!"

"I didn't try to.  It just sort of happened.  I'm not exactly happy about it."

"Well, why not?  Why aren't you happy for making out with my girlfriend?!"

"RONALD WEASLEY!!"

Ron turned around to see that Leah York standing to his right.

Ron saw Leah and gave her a thumbs up behind his back.  She was playing her part very well.

"You know that Hermione was not your girlfriend anymore!"

"I'll get her back and you know it!"

Harry had started to run away before a massive fight broke out between them.  Ron and Leah saw it, and stopped fighting.  She smirked a little bit, and looked at Ron.

"Nice acting, although I would've added a touch more anger into it."

"Ginny's plan is working better than expected.  I wonder how far they went."

"From what Ginny said, it was like they had done it before.  With our luck, they'll be going to the ball together."

Ron chuckled, "You and Ginny were right.  I am happy about this."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm Hermione's ex boyfriend.  I should be angry at her and Harry getting together, but I'm not.  It took you and Ginny to make me realize that see didn't see anything more than a brother in me."

"Well, we're glad for that."

Harry was thinking about what had happened in the common room when he got to the room of requirement.

_What possessed me to do that?  Why did I have to kiss her?_

_Because you like her!_

_No, I _liked _Cho, this is much different.  Much more than that._

_Much deeper you mean._

_NO!  That is not what I mean._

_You know it is._

_I am not going to have these thoughts!  I can't think like this!_

_But you want to, you have to.  You know more about her than anyone else, you are the one she comes to for comfort._

**_You can see it, can't you?___**

_What is there to see?_

_You like her, she likes you._

_No she doesn't!_

_She does._

_How could you say that?  She has no interest in me, what so ever!_

_Then why did she kiss back?_

_She didn't!_

_She did.  And I must say it was quite good to._

_Sod off!_

_It's the truth.___

_She would never like me in that way!  She knows that I would never be more than a brother to her._

_But she threw that out the window, and so have you._

Hermione was still in the common room, wondering what happened, and what went wrong.

_Why did Harry pull away like that?_

_It's because you are his friend, nothing more.  Or so he thinks._

_You picked that up too, huh?_

_Who couldn't?_

_What do you-_

_You know what's stopping him.  He doesn't want to get too attached to anyone, for the fear that they might get killed.  Even though his pain about Cho dying is gone, the memory is still fresh in his mind._

_Point, set, and match.  I'm going to find him, he's got to find out that I am not afraid to face the dangers that I would if I'm with him._

She walked out of the statue entrance, looking for Harry.

Ron, Ginny, and Leah were sitting under a tree near the forbidden forest.  It seemed like only yesterday that they had hatched the plan to get Harry and Hermione together, and now they were making out in the common room.

"Ginny, how did you know that this would work?" Leah questioned

"Well, I could see the want and need in their eyes, as well as the fear and love for the other."

"Fear for the other?" Ron asked.

"Fear of losing the other.  You guys have been friends forever, basically.  And if any of you were killed, the remaining members of the trio would be devastated.  But with them, I could see that it would be escalated if the other died."

"Escalated?"

"Jesus, and some people wonder why women think most men are incompetent!"

"Hey, little sister, I am a year older than you!  I know more about-"

"To another person's feelings, I mean, you dipshit!  You men think about nothing but Sex and Alcohol!"

"That is not true!"

"Guys!  Guys!  Stop this!  Jesus, you two are bickering like an old married couple."

"Fine, but Ron, shut up for a moment.  You wanted to know how I knew that this plan was going to work, and I was telling you, but your tiny male mind couldn't handle it.  Now, as I was saying, if one of them died, they wouldn't be able to live on.  They wouldn't be able to accept it, and the other one would wither away."

Ron nodded in understanding.  Leah couldn't help it, "You nod like you actually know what she is talking about."

"Well, I do."

She smirked.  _He really is cute._  She thought.  _And his ability to be that clueless makes him even cuter._

"Come on, Harry went to the room of requirement, and Hermione is probably looking for him, let's go see what envelops."

Harry was pacing in the room of requirement, wondering what he should do.  Should he forget all about what happened?  Should he explain why he did it?  How could he do that though, he didn't even know why he did that himself.

All he knew is that he felt something for her.  A want, a need.  Something that attracted him to her.  He didn't know what happened over the years to make him feel that way, but somehow it formed in his mind.  He could understand if it happened because of how she looked.  _She does look really beautiful, I wonder if that's why I want her.  Any guy would._

Hermione had looked everywhere.  She had been to the library, the great hall, even Snape's dungeon, and she still couldn't find him.  _Where could he be?  Trelawney's tower?  Probably not._  She continued walking through the school, opening every door she came across, trying to find Harry.

She was heading toward the library again, when she saw a door that she recognized.  _The Room of Requirement?  Could he be in there?_  She opened the door slowly, to see Harry pacing inside the room.  She walked in and closed the door silently, locking it behind her.

Harry turned his head towards her, and looked as scared as he had ever been.  He didn't know what she was going to do as she walked to him.  Was she going to hit him?  Kill him?  Kiss him again?  What was she going to do?

"Harry, you don't have to be afraid of me.  I'm not mad at you."

"How could you not be?"

"Because I enjoyed it.  I wanted it to happen."

"What?  I'm like a brother to you, that shouldn't have happened."

"Harry, you are more than a brother to me.  I'm more attached to you than anyone else that I have ever known.  More attached to than Ron, than my parents, than anyone else that exists.  You understand me better than anyone, you always know how I feel.  Harry, you can't just sit here and say that I am only a sister to you."

"I can, and I am."

"Why are you afraid of a relationship with me?  Can't you see that I am not afraid of what could happen?"

Tears were falling down both of their faces.  Hermione didn't care about hers, but put her right hand up to Harry's face, trying to wipe away the wetness falling down.  Harry turned his head to his left, and kissed the palm of her hand.

"I'm not going to lie to you, I do want a relationship with you.  I don't know why I want it, but my heart wants me to have one.  But everyone I've gotten close to has died, everyone that I've shared my fears, my sadness with, my pain, my worries, my heart with, has died.  I don't want to lose you to."

He wrapped his arms around her, and buried his face into the crook of her neck.  The leftover tears that weren't shed at Cho's grave came out, relieving Harry of the last parts of pain that he had.

"Hermione, this world is the coldest place I've ever lived in.  It hurts, seeing people getting murdered in front of your eyes, or hearing about it on the wireless.  It hurts to see innocent people dying, and the only person he is really after is you.  I don't fear a lot of things that could happen.  But the one thing that I fear, above all else, is waking up, and realizing that I wouldn't be able to see you again.  That I would be able to see you smile again, hear you laugh again.  Never again be able to enjoy all of the things that you do."

"Harry, do you really want to be with me?"

He nodded against her neck, unable to pull away from the spot he was standing in.

"Then, ask me to be your girlfriend.  I'm not afraid of what could happen, because If-" She was trying to choose her words carefully, remembering how Cho got killed.

"If what?"

"If it came down, to making a choice, whether you or me, I would gladly die for you."  Harry cried harder than ever, not wanting to remember, not wanting to go back.

"Do you really want me to?"

"Yes."

Harry pulled back, just enough to see her face.  He cleared his throat, and asked, "Hermione Granger, will you be my girlfriend?"

She brought her hands up to the sides of his head, and engrossed him and a deep kiss.  It was slow and passionate, letting the other feel every inch of the other's mouth.  They just stood there, oblivious to the world around them, not caring who entered, not caring who saw.  They had to pull away from the bliss, but just to get air.

"I would love to be your girlfriend, Harry Potter.  I would love to."  She brought his head down again, bringing him into another long, powerful kiss.  Neither of them wanted this moment to end, not wanting to ever have to leave the room for anything else.  

Ginny, Leah and Ron were standing outside the door, listening to what was happening in the room.  When they heard Harry ask Hermione to be his girlfriend, Ginny almost jumped up and down in joy.  Her plan was a success.  They were together.

"This is awesome." Ginny said, "Let's get out of here before they start to leave the room."

"You're right, we don't want to be tied to this." Leah said.  They all walked away, smiling at the thing that they created.

Harry pulled up, losing his breath.  He looked into Hermione's eyes for the millionth time that day, "Do you want to have dinner with me on Friday?"

"Do you mean, like a first date?"

Harry nodded, "Yeah, like that."

"Harry, I would love that.  Where would we have dinner though?"

"How about, in here?"

"Well, Harry, I think I'll say yes."

He put one arm around her shoulder, feeling a little awkward, and softly kissed her on the lips.

"Not that I'm complaining, but what was that for?"

"For you, just being you."


	13. First Date

Chapter 13: First Date

Harry woke up on Friday, feeling as tired as he possibly could.  He didn't want to get out of bed and see Snape's ugly mug.  He just wanted to sleep.  His training with Cho was getting harder then ever, working now on focusing his mind to a precision point at any given time.

Something was shaking him, telling him to get up and ready for class.  He rolled over to see his new girlfriend, Hermione smiling at him, with her hand on his shoulder.

"Come on, you have to get up!"

"Easy for you to say." He then rolled back over, trying to get some sleep.

Hermione chuckled, knowing that Harry wasn't one to want to get up in the morning.  She stood up on his bed, and started jumping up and down.

"Alright!  Alright, I'm up." When she was satisfied, she jumped one last time, and landed on the floor facing him.

"Don't forget, we-" Harry turned to her before she could finish.

"I would never forget that we have a date tonight.  And I haven't forgotten either."

"Just checking, making sure you don't have Ron's memory.  He always did forget when we would have a date." she said with a grin on her face.

"Yeah, and I was sent into the middle." He said, returning the old fashioned Potter grin that he knew would kill her.

Hermione blushed profusely, "I'm sorry about-"

He put a finger to her lips, "Don't even worry about it.  That's the past, this is the present." He kissed her softly, "and my future is right in front of me."

Hermione's face turned an even deeper red as Harry kissed her again.  Hermione opened her mouth immediately, allowing Harry to deepen the kiss, and he did, for a few short seconds, then he pulled back, and looked into her eyes.  Harry pulled her head down, and kissed her on the forehead.

"Alright, I have to get changed, so that means that you have to leave the room."

"Aww, it does?" she said, and made the best pouting face she could.

Harry laughed, "Yes, it does."  He kissed her softly once, but she refused to budge, "Hermione, you don't really want to see me naked."

"And why wouldn't I?"

Harry knew he was cornered, and that he had no excuse in his mind for this one.  He finally did the only thing he could think of.  He got out from under the covers, and picked Hermione up, one arm around her shoulders, the other under her knees.  He set her down, just outside the painting, and quickly closed it, and muttered a spell, locking the painting, and only that his wand could open it again.

"Harry!  This isn't fair!"

"Why not?  You already saw me naked once!"

Hermione blushed again, remembering the day that the said incident happened.  Stumbling on Harry, completely naked in his bedroom.

"Alright, you got me.  I'll wait for you out here."

Harry developed a big grin on his face, and changed his clothes as fast as he could.  He ran out a few minutes later, laughing at Hermione, who still wore her pouting face.  He shook his head once, and kissed her tenderly.

"So, what time, and where should we meet?" Harry asked, wanting her

"Is seven, good for you?"

"Well, Hermione, I'll see if I can take time out of my busy schedule, but I think I can squeeze it in there."

Hermione laughed openly, "Only if I am important enough to fit into your life."  Harry wrapped his arms around her waist, a little of the awkwardness that they had a week ago was still there, "You always fit into my schedule, whatever I have to do."

Hermione grinned, "I'd better." she said, then grabbed a pillow from the couch in the prefect common room and smacked him upside the head with it.

"Oooh, you'll pay for that." Harry said as he picked up his own pillow off of the couch and started chasing her around the room.  Harry accidentally tripped over the leg of a chair, and fell face first into the ground.

"Harry?" Hermione asked, running over to the spot that he lay, "are you alright?" She reached out a hand to touch his right shoulder, when Harry twisted around, and threw the pillow into her chest.  She stumbled a little bit, and then looked at the clock, and saw that there was twenty minutes left for breakfast.

"Harry, we had better go eat before class starts."

He looked up to see the same thing, "Yeah, you're right, if there is anything to eat, that is."

They walked down to the Great hall quickly, and basically dumped their plates Ron had fixed for them into their mouths.  They flew out of the Great Hall, barely making it to Double Potions on time.

"Potter, Granger, fifteen points from Gryffindor for nearly being late." They quickly ran to their seats with Ron in the back,, not wanting to give Snape another excuse to fail them for the class, "Now, today, we will be working on a potion that is highly toxic, and that one slip up from the maker of the potion could kill the drinker.  And Malfoy, if you are wondering why you are failing this class, it is because your father didn't want me to kiss his ass anymore with you."

Draco looked stunned, and whispered something that looked like 'my father' from where Harry and Hermione were standing.  They looked at each other quickly, wondering what Draco Malfoy was going to do next, and who he was going to do it to.

"This potion is exceptionally dangerous, yet useful if you're an Auror and lose your invisibility cloak in the middle of a mission.  When made properly, in can be used to  make you invisible to other people around you., and the time limit on that is relevant to the amount of items you put in the potion.  Now, if it is made incorrectly, it will become the fastest acting poison known to man, and will give you five minutes to live."

Everybody gasped at this, wondering if Snape would intentionally mess theirs up and make them drink it.  It seemed like something that he would do.

"Now, I will be honest, there are a few of you that I would love to feed a messed up version of this potion to, but I've used my head for once, unlike those people." he continued, looking Harry straight into his eyes, "You will be in pairs of three, and will have one hour.  Go!" Snape waved his wand, and the ingredients appeared on the blackboard.

Hermione and Harry stared at the potion instructions.  There about fifteen items that had to be added, and Snape didn't even tell them how they could screw up, besides venturing off of the list.

"Alright, it tells us what we need, but not the amount given," said Ron, his face looking at Snape with the utmost lack of happiness, "how are we supposed to make a potion, if we don't how much to put in it?"

"Ron, don't you get it?" Hermione asked, looking at Ron in a way she had looked at him, that clearly said 'how thick could you get?'.

"Get what?"

"He told us how much to put in.  As many as we want."

"But, for each number of one item we put in there, we have to put an equal amount of the other items in as well."

"So we just put one amount in, and use the same for the rest of the stuff, and we brew it for the rest of the time-"

"We don't just throw the ingredients in, Ron!  Not only does the amount have to be exact, but for each amount we put in the number of degrees times fifty for the flame temperature."

"Thanks for the clarification.  You didn't have to yell."

"Well you-"

"Alright," Harry said, stepping in between them, "You're right, Ron.  She didn't have to yell.  But you should start paying attention more as well.  Hermione, let's go get the ingredients.  Eight each?"

Ron and Hermione nodded.  Harry nodded up front, and Hermione followed him up to the front desk to get the ingredients.  Harry started taking eight of every ingredient, and met Hermione in the middle of the table.  She was still a little miffed at Ron, for not paying attention when he should have.

"Hermione, calm down."

"Harry, he should've-"

"Paid attention.  I know.  But, Hermione, bickering is not going to get us anywhere."

She nodded, "you're right."

"And Snape never did say anything about flame temperatures."

"Yeah, he- no, he didn't, did he?"

"No, he didn't.  But I think he did mean it."

"Harry, I'll apologize to him.  I shouldn't have reacted the way I did."

"What's in the past, stays in the past.  He forgives you, even without you asking for his forgiveness.  What's in the future will come to pass, and we will live on, fighting to our last." Hermione looked at him for a second, wondering where he had heard it.  But then figured she shouldn't ask him.

"Instead, think about our date tonight, how much fun your going to have." He grinned, looking her straight in the eye.  _Oh god, that grin destroys me!_

"Stop that, please."

"Stop what?" he said, the grin still sitting on his face.

"Grinning.  That destroys me on the inside, you know.  Makes me agree to anything."

"Alright, I'll stop… for a second." he said, losing it, and gaining it back seconds later.

"Oh!  You are impossible!"

They brought the items back to the table, along with a few eyes who were staring at them awkwardly.  Ron could barely help himself from laughing as heads started turning towards Harry and Hermione.  _Oh, if they only knew._  He thought, grinning.

"Well, you two seem cozy." He said, acting a little miffed, as Ginny still wanted to keep the plan in motion, that is, until the ball.

"We have been best friends for six years, Ron." Harry said, looking at the black board again.

"Hermione and I don't act like that, and we never have, not even when we were going out." Ron replied, trying to keep a straight face, and cursing Ginny for putting him in this position.

"Ron, there really was nothing between us-"

"There was for me.  You never tried to mak-"

"Ron!  Hermione!  You can argue about this later.  Right now, we're with Snape.  Let's not fight here." Harry stood in-between them, more or less forcing a truce between them for a little while, so they could work on the potion, "Now, can we please work on this, so we can get it done by the end of the hour?"

"Yeah, mate."

"Sorry, Harry."

Ron took some of the Edphemoors plant, and started cutting it into small, equal size pieces, while Harry and Hermione started to put some of the things that didn't need slicing into the cauldron in the order that was given on the blackboard.  Hermione was nearly throwing the things in there, and a few of them were so fragile, one break could kill the drinker.

"Hermione, calm down." Harry told her, softly, "We're not going to be able to drink this if any of these items break."

"I know, it's just hard when you're my boyfriend, and my other best friend is still thinking that there is a chance for us to get back together.  It's hard to hold one off, while trying to please the other."

Harry put his hand over hers, and squeezed it gently, "You don't have to please anyone but yourself, and anyone else can choke on it." He smiled softly at her, which seemed to destroy all of her anger right then and there.  Hermione sighed softly, and started to get the pints of water needed for the potion, from a tap at their side of the room.

It took about an hour for everyone to make the potion, with everyone's cauldron's forming an orange mist around the top.  Everyone's, except Neville's, Dean's, and Seamus'.  Theirs was shooting…

"Blue Sparks!  Stupid, idiotic, dimwitted!" Seamus was yelling at the top of his lungs at Neville, "What in the bloody hell did you do?" 

"Shut up, Boomstick!" Dean yelled.

"What does that mean?"

"Hehe," Dean pulled out his wand, doing an imitation of Seamus in his first year, "Eye of rabbit, harp string hum, turn this water, into rum!" he said, muttering a flash explosion spell under his breath, aiming at a small pebble on his desk.  It exploded into white light all around them, and left Dean looking stupid with his eyebrows burnt off.  Everyone laughed, looking at Seamus like a lost puppy.

"You'll pay for that one Thomas!" Seamus yelled, lunging at Dean with his fist raised.

"Thomas!  Finnegan!  Longbottom!  Up here, NOW!"

All three of them walked to the front of the class, having the eyes of the entire class on them.  Snape gave them three magically sealed sheets of paper, and told them to go see McGonagall.  They walked out of the classroom, their heads hung low.  

One person from the group drank their potion, and walked up to their common rooms, so they didn't have to scare anyone from their next class.  Ron chose to drink the potion, under the pretense of not wanting to go to Sirius' class that day.

So Harry and Hermione walked to the defense classroom, only to see that the door was closed, and a sign hanging on it saying class was canceled for the day.  So Harry and Hermione ran to their dorms as fast as they could, so they could get ready for 7:00 to come around.

Ginny was down in the kitchens at Six, talking to a few of the house elves, Dobby and Winky were among a group of fifteen house elves willing to do extra work.

"Alright, everyone, one of Dobby's friends has a date tonight.  Dobby, you know who I am talking about."

Dobby raised one small eyebrow, and then nodded enthusiastically.  He eyes were bulging even farther out of his head than they already were.

"Miss, may I ask, who is this woman?" Dobby asked excitedly.

"Has a bushy-haired girl came in with Harry when he comes to the kitchens?"

"Yes, miss, yes!  She is the one that try to make us take clothes and wages!"

Ginny chuckled.  _That would be her._

"She's the girl.  I want you to prepare the best Italian foods for them, alright?"

"Miss, we will." Dobby said, already holding a pan in his hand.

"Oh, and we never had this conversation."

It was 7:00, and Harry was waiting in the prefect common room in a blue polo shirt, and khaki pants that Mrs. Weasley had bought him earlier that summer.  He had been waiting for five minutes when Hermione walked down the stairs.  She was wearing a green turtle-neck, and a knee-length skirt Harry had never seen on her before.  _But, god, does she look beautiful._

"You look beautiful." All she could do was smile as she walked down the stairs.  Considering it was seven o' clock, everyone was returning from dinner, so they could slip to the room of requirement, unnoticed.  They hadn't told anyone about them yet, because of the high death eater children count in the school.

They entered the room of requirement and saw a beautiful Italian restaurant set up inside.  The house-elves were behind the counter, in little waiter and waitress outfits.  Hermione was not impressed.  But, then again, neither was Harry.

"Harry, did you ask them to do this?" she asked, her face set into a tight grimace.

"Actually, this is as much of a surprise for you as it is for me."

"What do you mean?"

"I was requiring a kitchen and dining room table, and I was going to cook, but I never even knew about this."

"Are you saying someone knows about u-"

"HARRY POTTER, SIR!" screamed a little voice that was running at him.  Harry looked down to see Dobby throw himself at Harry's knees at a surprising speed.  Dobby's arms came around his knees, and Harry staggered into Hermione's direction, who grabbed his shoulders to help keep him up.

"In hindsight, I should have expected that, considering where there is house-elves and me, he's there as well."

Hermione laughed at it, but knowing it was the truth, "so, Dobby, how did you know about this?"

"Oh, I was cleaning the room at the time Harry Potter sir came in on Monday, and I couldn't leave without him noticing, so I heard everything, miss."

She nodded her head, but thinking that Dobby was either leaving something out, or lying all together.  She was concentrating so hard on it, she didn't even notice Harry pull out a chair for her to sit down.  He was already sitting down, and was watching another house elf walk up with two small books in her hands.  Hermione sat down, finally remembering what was going on, and not concentrating who or what knew about their relationship.

The house elf handed them their menus, which was the size of a large Muggle children's book.  They started flipping through the numerous pages, only to see that every Italian food ever known was on the menu.

The house elf was still standing there, waiting for their drink orders, looking at them with her large eyes bulging out of her head.  They both ordered tea, just so she could have something to do.

"Harry, there's something we need to talk about."

"I know, how to break this to the school."

"How did you know that I was thinking about that?"

Harry just smiled.  It's true, he had been thinking about it ever since they had gotten together, and he could sense that Hermione was thinking about the same thing.

"What do you think we should do?" Hermione asked him, wondering if he had a plan to leak the information as delicately as possible.

"I say we should do it at the Halloween Dance, because we could actually 'sneak in' unnoticed.  And reveal it sometime during the night."

Hermione just grinned at him, shaking her head.  She remembered back to when they had first met, on the train in fifth, year, how cruel she had been to Harry and Ron, and now she was their best friend, and Harry's girlfriend.  All she could do was smile at that fact.

"Hermione?  You okay?"

She snapped out of the memories, "Yes, I was lust remembering how much we've been through.  I think that's a great idea."

"Did you have one in mind?"

"Actually, no." she said sheepishly, "I tried to think of it, but then all I could think about was you.  I'm glad you can actually focus."

Harry started laughed heartily.  The elf came and brought their tea, and asked for their food orders, which appeared on their plates immediately after they had said them.  

"You know, I know so much about you, but you've never told me anything about when you were younger.  What was it like?"

"What do you mean?"

"Growing up in a town that actually likes you, not having to sleep in a cupboard." When he said those comments, she couldn't help but say 'damn Dursley's' under her breath.

"I never told you because when I saw you, I knew you had been mistreated by your relatives.  I didn't want to hurt you at all."

Harry chuckled, "you think that would hurt me?"

"Yes."

"Wow, for the first time, Hermione Granger was wrong." Harry said, a large grin forming on his face.  She faked a blush sheepishly, trying to hide her fake shame.  Then she grinned widely, giving him a small hint.

"I have been wrong before, you know."

"You have?  When?"

"Plenty of times, you just chose to forget them."

"Is that a good thing, or a bad thing?"

"Definitely, a good thing.  So, what do you want to hear about?" She picked up her fork and tasted the Ziti in front of her, "mmm, this is delicious."

"How about your funniest moment?"

"My funniest moment, huh?  Gonna spread it around the school?"

"I would never!" Harry said with mock indignation.  Hermione laughed at his expression, torn between humor and surprise.

"Well, alright.  You know how my parents are dentists, right?"

"Yeah."

"When I was nine, my parents had to fly to Chicago to meet with a supplier about their contract on cleaning items, and we were going to be there for a week.  Now, when we get in, we find out all of our luggage didn't come to Chicago with us.  So my dad grabs my hand and has me walk with him to the lost baggage office.

Now, you'd think that if you were in lost baggage, you wouldn't be having a good day, right?"

"No, I guess not."

"Well, to them, it's a happy hour at the local bar.  So my dad rings the bell, trying to get someone's attention, and now my mum has come in from looking at all of the conveyor belts to see if they ended up on one of the others.  Well, my dad is ringing the bell, trying to get somebody to help us.  Finally after a few minutes, some lady staggers up to the counter and says, 'can I help you?'.

My dad replied slowly, just to make sure that her ears were working properly, 'I hope you can, your airline lost our luggage.'  And I looked right at this woman, who was as drunk as anybody at a college party."

"How would you know about something like that?"

"Oh, please.  There's a college down the street from my house, and I can hear everything from there.  And I've seen plenty of people staggering away from them."

"I see." Harry said, still giving her a suspicious stare, yet failing miserably to hold back his laughter.

"Anyway, she looks my dad straight into the eye, and says, 'has your plane landed yet?"

Harry lost control, and his side burst with the power of laughter coming out of him.

"'Mione!  That can't be true!"

"It is.  I started laughing so hard my mum had to drag me from the office."

"I believe-" Suddenly, his laughter stopped, and he fell off of his chair, screaming in agony.

"Harry!" Hermione screamed, dropping to his side, "what's wrong?"

"My scar!  It burns!" Harry said, then his arms dropped, his screaming died out.  Harry had fainted, leaving Hermione with him.  She heard small footsteps coming from behind her, and Dobby was right next to her in an instant.

"What happened, miss?"

"Dobby, he fainted!" Surprisingly, Dobby kept his composure more than Hermione did.  He told Hermione to get Professor Dumbledore, while he used his own magic to levitate Harry to the Hospital Wing.

Unbeknownst to them, Harry didn't feint, something was happening.  The link between Harry and Voldemort was closing, and Harry was watching on a horrific sight that would scar him for a long time.

________________________________________________________________________

Hey!  I'm sorry for a couple of things.

Not getting this chapter out fast enough.  I know you were all waiting patiently and I'm sorry.  I was rewriting the beginning over and over, because it always seemed like it was a little too fast for the time of them going together. For having major writer block on this chapter. 

So, for your wait, I'm going to give everyone of you a little gift.  A preview of what is yet to come.  E-mail me your guess what story it is from, and I will give you a bigger preview.  E-mail me at ShadowMaster1755@aol.com.

Draco had started to seize, his body shaking uncontrollably, like the ground during an earthquake.  His mouth was foaming, making him look like a rabid wolverine.  Ginny was on him in an instant, whispering soothing words into his ear trying to make the seizure stop.  Soon after, Draco stopped shaking, the foam went away, but still Draco didn't stand up.

"Get the bitch up." Voldemort said, his voice sounding like a whip cracking through the silence.  His mind was on Ginny and Draco, looking at them in utter disgust.  _Blood traitors, every one of them.  Draco, you should have not betrayed your own family by being with this red-haired mudblood lover.  Lucius grabbed Ginny by her hair, trying to pull her off of his estranged son._

Ginny was clawing at him, trying to force his hand away by any means possible.  She wouldn't let herself be pulled away from Draco, not when he needed her the most.  Lucius pulled hard on the large clump that was trapped in his fist.  Ginny was whipped backward, landing on her bottom.  Lucius dragged her over to the wall, pulled her up, and threw her into it as hard as he could.  Her head hit the wall with a violent crack, knocking her out.

"Ginny!"

"Shut up!" Macnair yelled, his right fist connecting with the left side of Ron's face.  He looked over at Lucius and grinned.  Their hatred with the Weasley family went deeper with them then anyone ever knew.  Then Lucius' body started moving in different directions, his mind not controlling his own movements.  He spoke, but this time sounding like two voices at the same time.

"Get out!  Get out of my mind, P- AHHHHHHHHHHH!"  Lucius started trying to get his body under control, forcing his right wrist up towards his mouth.  After seconds of struggling, he bit his own wrist, sucking it, as if trying to draw a poison from his veins.

There's your preview.  Now I give a few shout-outs to people:

**Just Like Hermione- She has awesome stories, great ideas, and has listen to my bullshit time and again.  Thanks!**

**Harry&Hermione4ever OR takari4ever7 – Same as above.  She has listened to my ideas, she is an amazing writer.  Thank you for reading, and look for my next chapter, The Massacre of Arrsburg.**


	14. The Massacre of Arrsburg

If you are easily squeamish, DO NOT READ THE BEGINNING!

Chapter 14: The Massacre of Arrsburg

Voldemort stood three miles out of a town in England called Arrsburg.  Barely anyone knew that this place even existed, and the only way to get a good look at it was with a stupid Muggle invention called a satellite.

"Alright.  In the town, there is a library, which holds a book called the myth of the Green Flame Torch.  The plan, go into the town, four at a time.  Each team will secure one prisoner, one who will follow directions and yet still be strong enough to carry out the long journey into the next town.

After you have secured your one prisoner, two of your team will leave the group and head into the edge of town.  You will be quick and quiet with your movements.  After the town is completely surrounded, and all escape points secure, we will charge the town, killing everyone in our path, understood?"

"Yes, sir." they all said into the unmoving night air.

"Sir, what is the importance of the-"

"Do not ask question that are replied to with answers you would not understand, Goyle."

"Yes, sor-"

"Shut up!  Now, after we have the item in question, we light the town, release one prisoner with the town's body parts to Railwood.  He will then follow our instructions, and deliver the message to the entire world."

"What is that, sir?"

"That no one can compete with, or destroy us.  Let's get on with this."

"Yes, master."

"First team, go."

Four of them Apparated to the edge of the Village, and walked inside,  disappearing between the buildings.  The Village of Arrsburg wasn't surrounded by forest, but clear, open plains for about ten miles all around the city.  Voldemort charmed his eyes to be able to see them.  He watched them catch one person and move into a dark alley.

"Second team, go."

The process repeated itself over and over until all eighty Death Eaters were inside the village, hidden in dark alleys or in shadowed places of the town.  Voldemort Apparated to one edge of Arrsburg, and saw others doing the same thing.  He circled his arm, and sent the group into the village.

Crabbe was walking into the city at an incredibly slow pace, keeping watch for any Muggles that would run out of the buildings.  Every entry and exit point was covered, and the entire surrounding area was nothing but field.

Drengar was right next to him, wand raised and ready to kill.  She pointed his wand down an alley to see the other two members of his own team looking intensely at their prisoner, a 45 year old male.

Then, a door on one of the houses flew open, and an arguing couple came out, with objects flying at one another.  Drengar raised his wand, and aimed at the house.  Crabbe fired a quick killing on the woman, while Drengar hit the house with the explosion charm, to signal the start of the battle.

The house exploded with magnificent force, sending splinters of wood and pieces of the roof flying high through the air.  The debris fell everywhere in town, landing inside buildings, on heavily populated areas of the street, and on some of the cars that were scarce throughout the Village.

It didn't take long before the whole town was in chaos, trying to see what cause the blast, only to get struck down by green light that flew through the air as numerous as raindrops in a storm.  The people were falling to the ground, ten at a time.  Soon, it changed though, from a mission, to just some good fun.

"Incendio!" one of the Death Eaters yelled, sending a ball of flame right at one of the Muggles, who caught on fire instantly.  She flailed around, rolling on the ground, trying to put it out.  All she was doing was spreading the flames onto others.  Nearly the entire group was in flames, running through the street, running to anything that had water.  The killing curses started up once more, trying to prevent any escapes.

They rounded up any of the ones that hadn't started on fire, and start doing what Voldemort had told them to do.  They started with the nursing mothers, cutting the breasts off, making them watch their own torture.  If any Muggle had been using satellite surveillance on the town, they would have been sickened at the sight.

Men with no sense of right and wrong, or respect for another, ripping away at the women like they were cattle to be slaughtered.  Tearing out the reproductive organs with hooks that would tear the stomachs out of cows, ripping off the toes with nothing more than a nail, severing the joints and ligaments and ripping them off with nothing more that pure strength.

The men were forced to watch this, watch as people they knew as Daughters, Mothers, Wives, Grandmothers and Little Girls were nearly eaten alive by these cannibalistic inhuman beings.  They were forced to hear the screams of all of the women, high-pitched, low-pitched, ones they recognized from when they were babies for some people.

They were forced to see them get assaulted, destroyed in front of their eyes.  Their purity thrown away like a broken toy.  The worst thing you can see to happen to a nine-year old.  They were screaming as hard as they could in pain and agony as these horrid creatures got their jollies off on her.  But all it was doing was fueling them to go harder.  They couldn't be stopped.

Blood was covering the ground like a lake of red on top of the cobblestone street.  The women were being chopped up slowly, piece by piece, as if the things were enjoying see their pain.  Like their own spouses, if they had any at all had never looked as appealing to them as the women do now.

They hit the women, cut them, and did what ever these beasts could to cause pain to the women who were getting tortured out of their need for a little fun.  Soon, though, the screams died out, as the creatures surgically cut holes into the necks of the women, and cut out their vocal cords, making sure they would never speak again.

 Most of the women had died already, their lack of blood coming out of the wounds left by their missing limbs and appendages.  There was only a few left alive, and they were being forced to eat their own body parts.  Fingers, tongues, noses, they were being shoved down the throats of the now unrecognizable females.

Then the males were alone, looking down at the beasts that were gathering up the body parts of the women with utter disgust and fear in their eyes, imbedded into their hearts, burnt into their minds.  A fear that would last with a person until the end of time.  An image that they wouldn't sleep without seeing every night, that would never leave their memories.

A pale white man with blood red eyes and slits for pupils, like a cat's eyes, stepped in front of them.

"I am Lord Voldemort.  One of-"

"I won't do anything for you!  You killed-"

"Shut him up!"

Crabbe stepped forward with a six foot blade and jammed it blade down into the man's skull.  Blood oozed from the wound, flowing down his head, landing in his shirt and onto the street.

"Now, one of you will ride to Railwood, and tell them that anyone who opposes us will be killed in the exact same fashion as your puny little town.  Crabbe!  Choose the strongest one."

"Yes, sir."

He walked in front of the line, looking over all of the aspects needed, and chose an old man that looked like he was in his fifties.

"I said the strongest, not the weakest."

"He would be the strongest, master.  He's the only one here that probably knows how to ride a horse."

"Hmm, maybe you right.  Fine, we'll use him then.  Now, kill the others!"

The cycle repeated itself in the exact same fashion as what had happened with the women, making the lone man watch as people he called his friends were gruesomely murdered right in front of his eyes, and with no way of helping them.  All he could do was sit there watch his friends be slaughtered like cattle on a farm.

He looked at the pale man, and saw him walking into the town library.  _What would be there that he would want?_

Voldemort walked into the library, looking at the Death Eaters who were throwing books off of the shelves, trying to find the one book that would give him the first piece of puzzle on his way to achieving ultimate victory.

"Haven't you found it yet?"

"No, sir, this library may be in a small town, but has five floors, and we have no clues to where it is in.  Plus the task force is too small to find it in that amount of time."

"Very well.  I will call in some extra Death Eaters to help you, but find that book!"

"Yes-"

"MASTER!  We found it!" one of the Death Eaters called from the fourth floor.

Voldemort smiled.  _This is it, the first piece._  He cast a levitation charm on himself and floated up to the fourth floor.  He looked straight forward to see a large book titled The Myth of the Green Flame Torch misplaced between Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers and Lord of the Rings: Return of the King.

He reached a hand out to touch the book on its spine, and ran a gentle hand over it, as if he was a blind man trying to decipher Braille.  He then pulled the book out of its place on the shelf and opened it.

The book started to glow a pure white, untainted by a darker colors, just a white that wouldn't let you see the book at all.  Then the form of the light changed, forming itself into a little rectangle.  The light dissipated after that, leaving Voldemort holding a clear, rectangular, plastic card in his hand, with a rectangle at the bottom.  It showed and Island called Besergi, and nothing but water surrounding it.

_Where in the hell?  Voldemort thought, looking at the map.  He put it in the inside pocket of his robes and walked back outside, where his only prisoner was staring at the body parts that were being put into little baskets and held inside by a permanent sticking charm._

"You will ride to Railwood, or I will make you see this all over again until you do.  Are you going to ride to Railwood?"

The man nodded, his eyes shut as tightly as they could, trying to block the images from his mind.  _What cause did they die for?  What does this creature want?_

"Answer me.  Don't nod your head."

"Y-Yes."

"What?  You will call me master."

"Yes, m-m- master."

"Better. Open your eyes.  There is one more thing for you to see.  Bring him to the edge of the town!"

Two Death Eaters picked the man up and walked him to the edge of Arrsburg.  Smiles were implanted onto their faces as they walked.  The two threw the man face first into the ground.

"You will watch as we finish off what is left of your puny life.  Burn the town!"

______________________________________________________________________________________________

***Sick Part Over!***

______________________________________________________________________________________________

Harry Potter shot up, his mind going through mental stability checks to make sure he's sane.  He looked around the room to see that he wasn't in the room of requirement, but in the Hospital Wing.  _How did I get here?  Last thing I rem-_.  Just as his mind was remembering what was going on, he felt sick to his stomach.  He looked around for a cauldron to help him with.

He saw a large one on the wall in front of him, and hopped out of bed, not being able to hold back his stomach any longer.  He bent over the large cauldron and emptied the contents of his gut into it.  His mind holding on to the still fresh thoughts of what happened to that town.  A town he had never heard of, but a town he would never forget, Arrsburg.

He grabbed a towel from a small cabinet and washed his mouth off in the tap next to it.  He put it back in the cabinet, where it automatically cleaned itself.  He heard something moan softly from the side of his bed, so he looked to see Hermione curled up in a seat next to where he was sleeping.

"Mr. Potter! Get in that bed now!" Harry ran back into the bed as fast as he could, but Madame Pomfrey's scream woke Hermione up from where she was sleeping.  She looked at the bed, to see Harry was awake.  She immediately threw her arms around him.

"Harry!  I've been so worried!" She went to kiss him when he put his hands on her shoulders.

"What?"

"Hermione, do you want to kiss somebody who just threw up?"

She backed away a little bit, and decided on kissing his forehead instead.  Harry grinned as she did this and pulled away.  Madame Pomfrey came in, her wand waving in the air.  She gently pushed Hermione away from him, and back into her chair.  

"Why do you have to be so careless, Potter?   Whether it's you or one of your friends, you're always in here."

Hermione was chuckling beside him as Madame Pomfrey was proceeding to check him over for nearly every possible disease in the book.  After fifteen minutes of close scrutiny, Dumbledore interrupted her rants about how she should be paid overtime for healing him.

"Poppy, Mr. Potter is not sick."

"I'm sorry to ask this, but how do you know?"

Dumbledore didn't say anything, just lowered his face, so he could see Madame Pomfrey over his half-moon spectacles, "If you could leave us for a moment," Sirius and Remus walked into the ward, "so we can speak to Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger, that would be grateful."

"He needs-"

"He needs to tell us what happened, what he saw."

"And why he was in a room that only house-elves knew of, that looked like a French restaurant with Hermione and a bunch of house elves looking like Muggle kitchen staff." Sirius chimed in, his face beaming.  Harry and Hermione blushed profusely, "Is there something you're not telling me here?  Are you two an item?"

Hermione could only nod, her face looking like the nose of Rudolph the reindeer.  Sirius started to laugh, but Dumbledore put a hand up to stop him.

"Harry-"

Nymphadora Tonks came running into the hospital wing at top speed.

"Professor Dumbledore!"  Her speed brakes weren't ever working properly, and she crashed straight into another bed.

"Tonks, what happened?"

"Sir, urgent, from a wizard in the town of Railwood." She handed him a light blue file with a Phoenix on the front.

"Professor, what is-"

"Remus, call everyone into my office in fifteen minutes, Order members and Teachers.  We need to alert the staff.  I need time to look at this and hear what Harry saw."

"Yes sir." Sirius, Remus, and Tonks left the ward, and Dumbledore approached the bed.  He opened the file and took out some wizard photographs.

"Is this what you saw?" he asked, his face darkened.  Harry took the pictures, looking at each of them in turn, and reading the captions underneath them.  All had the name of the town underneath the picture, Arrsburg.  He looked at a man on a horse, covered in large amounts of blood.  _Probably the Townspeople's._

"Professor, isn't that-"

"Yes, the town Hermione's aunt mentioned in the last vision you had."

"Aunt?  I don't have an aunt."

Harry continued flipping through the pictures, and came up on the last one, which was a bunch of book covers lying on the ground, forming letters.  As he read what the message said, he could hear Voldemort's voice in his head, saying them.

"The Green Flame Torch will be mine."

"Professor Dumbledore, I don't have an aunt."

"That you know of.  Harry saw her get tortured."

"What?  Why didn't you tell me? I thought I was-"

"Do not blame him, Ms. Granger.  Blame me.  I told him not to tell you, because I knew you didn't know about her, and I didn't want you to be angry with him."

"Sir-"

"We will talk about this at another time, Ms. Granger.  Harry, is this what you saw?"

Harry nodded.  Looking at the gruesome photos the man took.  One, showed baskets, holding separated body parts.  Another showed the burning town off in the distance.

"God, how did we let it come to this?"

"Our Intel wasn't as good as it was, and none of us really tried to stop this from happening."

Harry started to gag again, and Hermione had the cauldron to him in a flash.  He threw up again, the new pictures surfacing more horrible nightmares that were later to come.

"I need to brief the order.  Hermione, you and Harry come to my office when Madame Pomfrey is finished, I'll tell you the little bit I know about your aunt."

"Yes, sir." He walked briskly out of the ward, letting the doors swing behind him.

Harry looked up again, and Hermione pointed her wand at his mouth, and muttered a charm that cleaned it.

"Hermione, I'm sorry I didn't tell you.  I told Dumbledore because it was an act of war, and he needed to know.  Before I left he told me not to tell anyone, especially you, because you didn't know you had an aunt."

Hermione sighed.  She really didn't understand things at the moment.  Finding out so many things that she had never known before.  But she could always forgive Harry, whether it take a minute, hour, day, or week, "Harry, I still don't think that I have an aunt, so I don't really have anything to forgive you for."   She wrapped her arms around his neck, to show him that she really understood.

"Thanks, Hermione."

"No problem."

Dumbledore had entered his office, carrying a large, light blue file with a phoenix on the front.  He looked around, seeing everyone there.  _This will be a lot smoother then._

"As of 2300 hours this evening, we have received information of a Death Eater attack on a village called Arrsburg.  Loss of life was severe.  No one survived except one, who died soon after he had gotten into the next town."

"What is the importance of Arrsburg?" Mad-eye Moody asked.

"We believe it holds a map, or at least part of a map of some sort that leads to a powerful magical object dating back to the time of Merlin."

"Do we know what the object is?"

"From what we can tell, it's a torch that holds green flames.  Voldemort calls it-"

"The Green Flame Torch." Sirius chimed in, his voice reasonably softer and more dreadful.

"Yes, Sirius, how did you know?"

"My family is the descendants of Ursulane, but as she was female, only females can protect their piece of the map.  Narcissa holds our piece of the map.  I don't think even Lucius knows about it though."

"Wouldn't she tell him?"

"I don't know much about it, but I do know about the curse Ursulane put on herself, that if the female protector was to tell anyone, all she could have was a male, and that male could only have a male, and so on and so forth."

"Why would that matter?"

"Well, the protection power can only go through females, and if any males were born into the family they would be the guardians of the map protector.  But if Narcissa tells anyone, she won't have anyone to be able to properly protect the map, and a small amount of that power would go to Draco."

"Why would Ursulane do that?"

"I don't have all the facts."

"I believe Ursulane was a dark witch, but we'll have to look it up."

"Yes, we also need to find out what Voldemort is searching for to the letter, no educated guesses.  Severus, do whatever you can inside Death Eaters to get information.  Sirius and Remus, you will stay here and protect Mr. Potter.  The rest of you, continue with your normal duties, but search for everything you can on this 'Green Flame Torch'.  That is all.  Dismissed." 

Madame Pomfrey had finished checking over Harry, and was letting him change back into his school robes.  He shoved the curtain back as he was trying to adjust his tie.

"Harry, you tied it all wrong."

"If I had my wand it would be done in a second."

"Come here." Harry walked over to her, where she grabbed the tie and proceeded to tie a Windsor knot around his neck.

"You can tie a Windsor?"

"Yep, my grandfather taught me."

"Is there anything you can't do?" Harry asked, grinning.

"Not that I'm aware of." Hermione replied, the corners of her mouth forming a grin.  She finished, and loosened it a little so Harry could actually breathe, "Let's go see Dumbledore."

They walked out of the door to the ward, and Harry put his arm around Hermione and kissed her cheek softly.  An innocent gesture she had been doing to him since the end of his fourth year.

They got to the statue, said the password and walked up the staircase.  The doors opened and order members walked out of the room.

"Ah, Ms. Granger, Mr. Potter, come and sit down."

They walked inside, and sat into the two chairs in front of the desk, getting close together and holding hands.  Sirius looked back for a second to see this, and smiled.  _Finally._

"Ms. Granger, you wanted to know about your aunt.  Well, I think its best, if you read the letter she wrote me." He picked up a piece of parchment off of his desk and handed it to her.

Dear Professor Dumbledore,

I need your help.  For centuries our family has guarded a piece of a map, which leads to the most important object ever known, and now that piece is in danger of taken from its place.  The dark forces of Voldemort draw closer to me that ever, and if I get captured, I will probably submit to their torture.

If I die, I want Hermione to know about me, but I want this letter to tell her.  Its not that I don't trust you with something as trivial as an explanation, but I would rather have it explained to her in my own words rather than someone else's.  This next section of this letter is for Hermione to read only.

Dear Hermione,

I've wanted to tell you for years about me, but I knew that if I wrote a letter to you, your dad would make sure that you never got it, child.  I would've been your Aunt Sarah, named after your great-grandmother.

I'm going to give this explanation as delicately and as bluntly as I can.  As you probably have more Granger blood in you, then you know that it is hard to be gentle on people.  That is one of the reasons why you don't know who I am.

Back when your father and I were about twenty, we were really close.  Your father was going to go to a Dentistry University near our home, and I was going to start learning at a Wizarding University in the town of Railwood (It was destroyed in the first reign of Voldemort.) 

Now, when I met my husband, Abath, your father didn't like it very much, because he thought it would separate us, even though Abath had a sister himself, and knew how much it would hurt your father to break us apart.  He respected my brother, and even told him that he never wanted to keep us apart.

That wasn't enough to sway him though, and we started getting into more and more fights.  The shouting matches would last for hours, and your grandparents weren't going to get in the way.  They thought both of us were being irrational, seeing as they trusted Abath, and that they knew that he would never want to split us apart.  And I was in the same boat because I was letting the things he said get to me.

Finally, after the first fight we got into after Abath proposed to me, I finally decided that I had had enough of the fighting.  I told him he would never see me again, so that night I packed my room up and went out of the door (I flooed back and forth between school and home).

And to this day, we never have seen each other.  He sent me one letter, telling me your sister ran away, and it was partly my fault.  He said that she found out about something I was guarding, and that she was withheld from a school of magic.  She didn't like any of it too much and ran away.

And that's it.  I've been guarding something since you grandmother died, and if you're reading this, I have died too.  The map has probably been taken, and Harry Potter (That poor boy, having to face so much) has seen it all.  I need you to be with him, for there will be a time that he will need you more than anything, so if you're not one of his friends, become one right quick, because he will need you.  I will always be with you.

Love,

Aunt Sarah Smith

P.S., I will see you in .25 hours and 15 Minutes

The numbers in the P.S. kept counting down, as if it was a set stopwatch.  _She'll see me when I sleep?  Tears came to Hermione's eyes, thinking of an aunt she never knew of, and never got to know.  Harry wrapped an arm around her, and kissed her temple softly, squeezing her shoulders in a small massage._

"Ms. Granger, that is all that I know, so I think it's best if you go back to your room and sleep.  It has been a long day."

She nodded, allowing Harry to help her out of the seat, and walk her back to the prefect common room.  They just sat on the couch for a while, cuddling, and the warmth of the fire spreading over them.  Hermione was just looking into the flames, thinking about how much her parents really lied to her about, and how much more they still are.  Harry sensed something was wrong.

"'Mione, what's wrong?"

"I'm just thinking, if my parents could lie to me so easily about this, how much more could they be lying to me about?"

Harry kissed the top of her head, "It does hurt, but you should confront them about it, but don't do it in a violent was.  Ask them in a letter, about this, but don't threaten to hurt them or yourself.  And know, that I'll be here to help you through this."

"Thanks, Harry." She rested her head on his chest, and he leaned back slightly, hearing her breath steady, watching her eyes close, and she fell asleep.  He sat there for hours, stroking her hair while she was asleep, staring into the infinite depths of the flames.  _Much like Hermione's eyes._

Finally at one in the morning, he carried Hermione up to her room, and put her under the covers, placing her head on the pillow.  He bent down and kissed her on the forehead.

Cho ran into the temple, to find her mother sitting in the middle, on a small pouf.

"Mother."

"Sit down, child.  Have a cup of tea."

"No thank you, I'll just sit down."

"Fine, suit yourself."

Cho looked at the tea pot, and an extra glass.  She finally grabbed the teapot and filled the glass.

"I wanted some tea."

"I know.  What is your report?"

"The relationship has started.  Hermione's trainer has entered our realm and started her own training, much like Harry's."

"What about the map?"

"Uh, there's a slight complication.  The first piece has been found by the enemy."

"That's been expected.  As long as Harry gets the training needed before he finds the other two, we'll be fine."

"There's another problem in that.  One of the protectors happens to be a Death Eater."

"Narcissa Malfoy.  I surmised as much.  Well, before he finds the last piece then.  How is Harry's training going?"

"Well."

"Good child.  You may go, but finish your tea first."

______________________________________________________________________________________________

Hey all!  Since you had to endure that very sick but necessary "Holocaust" scene (The nickname was made by Ryoko Blue) here is a preview!

Harry came out an entrance right where the Fat Lady was positioned over the Gryffindor Common Room's portrait hole.

"Password?"

"Light's fight.  Listen, if anyone comes here, and you can't see their eyes, or if you see a man with long blond hair, or Voldemort, do what ever you can to stop him from getting in."

"I will.  Thank you, Harry Potter." She swung open, and Harry ran inside to see five wands pointed at his face.  Ron, Seamus, Dean, Neville and Leah were aiming their wands directly at his nose.

"Uh, guys, put the wands down."

Four of them lowered their hands, breathing a heavy sigh of relief.  However, Seamus didn't.  All he did was gain an evil grin upon his overly large face.

"Seamus, its Harry.  Lower your wand, man."

"Why do you think I'm keeping my wand raised?"

"What's going on?"

"He took her away from me.  Now I'll take him, away from her."

"What are you talking about?"

"Hermione.  You always got whatever you wanted, didn't you Potter?  Anything you wanted.  Money, fame, women, anything.  I wasn't mad at Ron, because I knew that it would never work out between the two.  They always fought, or were too awkward to care about one another in that way.  I thought after they stopped, I would have my shot at her.

But then you happened to come along, and steal her away from me.  You always want what someone else wants, even if you already have it.  You couldn't handle that I wanted her, so you took her for your own.  Now, heh, paybacks a bitch, isn't it?"

Harry looked just past Seamus' head, and saw Ron stalking towards Seamus, with a knife in his hand.  The blade was pointed down, ready for the kill.  He walked silently behind Seamus, wrapped his left arm around Seamus' throat, and shoved the knife straight into his heart.

"I owe you."

"No doubt."

They both heard screaming coming from the other side of the Fat Lady.  Ron didn't know who it was, but Harry knew it was Lucius and his men.

Nice, eh?  Now for a Shout-out or two:

**Ryoko Blue (Again, I know)- She gave me the idea for the "Holocaust" scene (As well as the nickname) with her scene in Chapter 22 in Soul Scepter.  Thank You!**

**Slantenchanted/Ravenluna- She read everything I have given her and has given me the most constructive feedback.  Thank you!**

**Harry&Hermione4ever- She first read the scene, and gave me the reaction I wanted, so I knew it was good to put in the story.  Thank you so much!**


	15. Quidditch Tryouts

Chapter 15: Quidditch Tryouts

Harry woke up the next day, trying to remember a few things.  What the day was, and what was happening today.  _Morning Amnesia, I hate it.  Life's way to keep you from waking up kicking and screaming.  He got out of bed and started putting on his school robes, and saw a note on his nightstand._

Harry-

Don't forget that we have Quidditch Tryouts today.  They've been put off long enough.

Ron

_He's right.  God, when was it when I first scheduled them?  He charmed his tie, and walked out of the door.  As he reached the common room, he saw a disheveled Hermione sitting on the couch, crying.  He immediately walked over to her._

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Harry wrapped his arms around her, in the same fashion that he had hours before.

"I just owled my p-parents.  I'm scared of their response."

"Shh," Harry said, rubbing her arm, "they won't do anything harsh.  They love you.  While they may not give you the answers you need, you know that they won't do anything to harm you."

"That's the thing, I don't know.  I don't know if my sister left on her own, or if they chucked her out of the house.  I just don't know."

They stayed there for a few minutes, until they heard some shouting from behind the statue.

"Harry!  Come on!  Tryouts are in fifteen minutes!"

Harry sighed softly, not wanting to leave Hermione by herself, giving her the comfort she wanted, and clearly needed.  She put a hand on his cheek, and brought his forehead to her lips.

"Go, I'll be fine." Hermione said as she pulled away.

"Are you sure?  I can post-"

"I think that we all agree that they've been put off long enough."

He lowered his head.  _She's right you know._

_Yeah, but she needs me right now._

_No, go with Ron._

"Go with Ron.  I'll be fine."

"Are you-"

"I'm sure, Harry,"

Harry looked away, clearly pointing out that he did not want to leave her in this emotional state.  Hermione saw this and grinned.  _He really doesn't want to leave.  Wow, any girl in the world would want this to happen to them._

"Harry, you first scheduled these in the middle of last month, the game is a couple days after the ball.  You need to get new team members.  You've already helped me enough, now you need to help your silly little game."

"Bu-"

"No 'buts', Harry.  Just go." She kissed his forehead one more time, "Go, before I use a banishing charm on you."

He sighed again, but grinned this time, "Just promise me one thing."

"What's that?"

"Never, let me plan something that involves Quidditch the day after one of our dates."

"Deal." she said, smiling.  He kissed her on the top of her head, and walked out of the statue.  He and Ron ran to the locker room, and put on their Quidditch robes as fast as they could.  They walked out to see about fifty people standing in the middle of the Quidditch Field.

Harry walked over to them, "You all know why you are here and what you want to be a part of, so I won't go on with a long speech about how it is such an honor to be on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, and get right to the tryouts.

For those trying out for the position of Chaser, in teams of three, you will go up against our Keeper, Ron Weasley, and shoot twenty shots.  Then, those of you who are good enough will face off against our old Beaters, Misters Fred and George Weasley, who have made time out of their busy schedule to be here.  They will shot Bludgers at you while you try to score goals.

For those who want to be beaters, you will face off against our old Chasers, Mrs. Angelina Weasley, Ms. Alicia Spinnet, and Mrs. Katie Wood, as well as our old Keeper, Katie's husband, Mr. Oliver Wood.  You will send Bludgers at the Chasers, trying to prevent them from scoring a goal.  Again, those of you who are good enough will face off against Fred and George after they are done with the Chasers, doing what you were doing before, with you protecting the Angelina, Alicia, and Katie.

Now, Oliver Wood has brought the Chasers and Beaters down from the Puddlemere United Quidditch team to help me analyze you people so this practice can run as smoothly and as quickly as possible.

"Yes, sir!"

"Good.  Chaser tryouts are on the north side hoops, Beater tryouts are on the south side.  Now, first up, for chaser, we have Allison Arriton, Andrew Atkin, and Atley Jackson.  Go over to the north end of the field.  For Beater, we have Allison Coleman and Avi Arad."

The group started to split.  Three people went to the north side of the field, and started shooting their goals, passing the quaffle, and doing evasion maneuvers to try and outsmart Ron.  Two others went to the other side, preventing the goals from happening.  Harry kept naming off names from both of the lists.

"Brandon Bixby, Chris Bixby, and Carl Peltier!"

"Barry Mcgraw, Dean Thomas!"

Harry looked at the Puddlemere players.  The Chasers kept shaking their heads.  No one was making a lot of shots.  On the Beaters side however, one of the Beaters was nodding his head.  Harry walked over to him.

"Which one are you watching?"

"Dean Thomas, Mr. Potter."

"Please, call me Harry."

"Alright, Harry.  Dean is doing well.  He's only let a few goals in, and saved the other kid a couple of times."

"Move him to the next round."

"Ok.  One down."

"Colin Creevey, Dennis Creevey, and Ginny Weasley."

"Edwin Monroe and Her-"

"Right here!  Sorry I'm late, Harry!"

"Her- Her- Hermione!"

"Yeah, that's me."

"I thought you didn't like flying?"

"Well, the end of last year kind of killed that fear, that, and having to train on the roof of a castle."

"I bet." Harry said, his face still grinning slightly, "Do you have a broom?"

"Yeah!  My parents sent me a Nimbus 2000 a couple of weeks ago, and I've been getting a feel for it."

"Alright, get on up there, and make sure you block as many shots as you can."

"Ok."

She mounted her broom and took off at incredible speed.  He looked down the field at Ron to see that his broom was hovering in midair, and he was lying on the ground.  Harry ran over to him as quickly as he could.  And the first words that came out of his mouth were, "Is that Hermione?"

"Yeah, that was her."

"She HATES flying."

"Apparently, she's changed.  She has a Nimbus 2000."

"You're joking."

"No, now get back into the air." Harry said, helping Ron to his feet.  He looked over, to see nothing was getting past Hermione, who hit the Bludger into the chaser holding the quaffle every time.  The Puddlemere player that was observing her was looking at her with admiration.

"What's going on?"

"It seems we have another person going to the next round, Harry."

"Hermione?"

"Yep.  She has saved the other kid over half a dozen times.  She is going into the next round."

"Do it." Harry said, looking over at two people smiling at the other end.  _I'm glad this is the only time I have to direct tryouts.  I'm not going to be running back and forth this entire time._

"Accio Firebolt!" The broom came into his hand in an instant.  He flew low, and landed next to the two smiling chasers.

"Colin Creevey and Ginny Weasley."

"Well, I kind of expected Ginny to do well."

"Why's that?"

"Charlie Weasley, Fred and George Weasley, Ron Weasley, need me to name anymore?" Harry said with a grin on his face.

"No, you got them all… I think."

"Heh, well, put them into the next round."

"You got it."

A lone man in a Stealth Camouflage stood in the middle of the destroyed Village of Arrsburg, looking at the charred remains of what had been civilization.  He looked at the books that were strewn across the ground forming words he didn't want to see.

"The Green Flame Torch will be mine." the man whispered to himself.  He pulled out a cell phone, and a stick of gum.  He opened the gum, and put it in his mouth.  He then took out his wand and muttered a charm, aiming it at the phone.  He heard the sounds of dialing in a strange tone that few would recognize.

"Zalrot here, report your status Dubrino."

"Sir, we've got a problem."

"What is it?"

"Voldemort has the first piece, the second is inside his reach but he doesn't know it, and the third piece is still in its hiding spot, but it's only a matter of time before he finds that one."

"Are you going to move it?"

"No one but a pureblood or the Heir of Abendale can touch it."

"What about the full map that Merlin created?"

"You basically have to die to get anywhere close to it, so there are no worries about that."

"Good point."

"Sir, we're going to have to speed up the boy's training.  He's going to need to be able to control his powers."

"I've been asking permission from the wench's father, but he doesn't think I should interfere.  The wench is presenting a problem."

"Just present this to her father, and he will let you take over."

"Hopefully.  The boy's mind is being overpowered by his heart, and the wench is letting it happen.  I cannot have that."

"Why-"

"Do not question me.  I will not explain myself to someone of lower rank."

"Yes, sir."

"Get a hold of a man I call Zero 1.  He's the Deputy Director of Central Intelligence Agency in the U.S.  He needs to be briefed in whatever happens in the U.K."

"May I-"

"Don't ask questions, just follow orders.  You will find this man living in Maryland.  His last name is Ryan.  His Wife's name is Cathy."

Dubrino sighed, "Yes, sir."

"Zalrot, out." A click on the other end of the line said that Zalrot had ended the conversation.  He looked out, seeing all of the ruins, and sighed again.  _How did I let myself get sucked into all of Zalrot's bullshit?  Prophecy of the Shadow, heh, if it's true, I'll eat myself._

Wormtail paced his little cell in Azkaban, looking out the small window in his door.  Across the hall, he could see Lucius Malfoy doing handstand push-ups on the wall.  _I didn't know he was in here._

"Hey, Lucius!" Lucius stopped, and flipped over.  A tired and worn man with now dirty blonde hair stepped up to the window.

"What do you want, Rat-boy?"

"Help."

"On what?  Getting out of here?  Fat chance."

"No, my mission."

"And what, may I ask, is that?"

"To get the Dementors on our side."

"Oh, the job that was supposed to go to me.  Why should I?"

"You want out of here, right?  Their allegiance to our master is the only way."

"So you think."

"Fine, be trapped in this hellhole if you want.  I'm just going to say this, when January comes around, you'll be sorry you hadn't helped!"

"Why's that?  Because master will kill me because I was caught?  Or that I DIDN'T give the ministry any information?  Or the fact that I went to this god-forsaken rock instead of running and hiding like the sniveling little rat that you are?" Wormtail looked at the man who was once his friend, "Heh, pathetic.  If you knew the truth, you'd be screaming for your mother by nightfall."

"Oh yeah?"

"Do what you want, because I will not help you." Lucius said, as a small owl flew through his window with a note bearing the Order of the Phoenix seal on it.

Harry looked over the twenty students who were left for the second round of tryouts.  There was a wide variety of sizes and shapes.  The thing that surprised him the most was Hermione showing up to the tryouts.

He had walked up to her after the first round ended and the whole group took a break for lunch.

_"Hermione, are you sure about this?"_

_"Of course I am."_

_"Look, Quidditch is a dangerous sport-"_

_"And fighting Voldemort isn't as dangerous or even more?  Please, Harry, I appreciate you looking out for me, but I think that a game of Quidditch is a walk in the park compared to last year."_

_"But-"_

_"Harry, you're not going to change my mind on this, so stop.  Please?"_

_Harry sighed, "I just don't want to see you hurt, that's all."_

_"I know you don't.  But I've been hurt worse than a Quidditch injury."_

_"I-"_

_"Harry, I know what you are trying to do, but stop.  I've made up my mind, and there is nothing you can do to change it."_

_Harry just looked at her one last time, "alright, I know when to give up."_

_"Good." Hermione said, beaming at him._

That was fifteen minutes ago.  Now Harry stood in front of all of them.

"Alright, you guys get chow?" They all nodded, "Now you will go through the second round of tryouts, and after that, five of you will be put in the regular circulation team, and another five of you will be put on the back up squad, which will take over in case of injury or graduation.  Understood?" They nodded again.  Ron stepped up.

"Now, the Chaser round two's are up first on the north end of the field.  We meet there in two minutes." They all nodded, and got their brooms ready for the next round.  Harry walked over to Hermione again.

"Harry, if you're com-"

"Trust me, I've given up on trying to persuade you to not do this.  I just want to wish you some good luck." Harry said, before kissing her softly on the forehead.  Everyone was stretching on the ground, trying to get their flying speed up, or jogging around the pitch.  Unbeknownst to them, the only three people who were not training, were watching them with great intent.

Ron, Leah and Ginny were standing off to the side of the pitch, looking at Harry and Hermione with great interest.  Ginny was grinning broadly at the two of them, looking at what she called, her work of art.

"Yep, to the ball they go."

"You know, Ginny, I don't like carrying on with this plan.  It makes my friends angry with me, and I don't want to see that happen."

"Ron, when we get to the end of this, the plan will be able to stop full tilt.  But for now, just until the ball, we will continue."

"But why?  They're together, we know that!"

"But, just to be safe.  I've seen relationships last days, even hours.  Do, this is just a precaution.  If you want to bail out, well, I won't let you."

"Why not?"

"Because it's all for the greater good, that's why.  This is the happiest I've seen Harry in a long time.  As long as Harry's with her, Harry is happy.  Don't you want to see that?"

"Of- Whoa!  We'll talk about this later."

"Sure."

"One way or another, this war is going to end." Two people were walking down a long hallway in a large temple.

"Yes, Nikki, I know."

"We need to make sure that the way it ends means victory for the light.  This new information that Zalrot has brought us is not exactly comforting, Joshua."

"I know.  I don't want to have her stop training the boy, but we can't pull her.  If she stopped, the boy would lose the feeling he has for the training now.  I know how Zalrot works, and I know that Voldemort draws nearer to the torch.  But for now, let Cho train him."

"Josh, I give you a month.  If the boy hasn't gone any farther, then you will pull her, or I will pull her myself."

"Alright.  Just so you know, a woman should never tell a man what to do."

"Stop living in the past.  I do not answer to your every beck and call." she said, walking off.

Harry was standing with the three Puddlemere Chasers, looking towards the sky.  Ginny and Colin were flying at high speeds, passing the quaffle between each other and Michael Myers, who didn't exactly look happy to be there.

"How are they doing?"

"Michael has only scored about five out of his nineteen, but Colin and Ginny are right on the money.  Nineteen out of nineteen for both of them."

"Make that twenty for Colin and Ginny, and five for Michael."

"Alright.  So it seems that those two are the best so far?"

"Yeah, it does.  Only ones with perfect scores."

"Alright.  Ginny!  Colin!  Michael!  You're finished!"  The three people flew to the ground.

"How did I do Harry?" Colin asked, his left sleeve sliding up a little.  Harry thought he saw something burned into it, but decided a moment later that he had imagined it.

"Can't tell you until we're all finished." Colin stalked off, curious about his results.

Hours later, Harry and Ron stood in the Common Room, looking at the announcements board.  Harry was holding a sheet of paper in his hands, which held the results of the Quidditch Tryouts.  He waved his wand and it stuck to the board.  The entirety of the Gryffindor Common room stood behind him, with bated breath, waiting for Harry to leave.  

He and Ron went their separate ways.  Harry out of the Portrait Hole, Ron up the boy's staircase.  The entire common room charged the room sounding like thunder.  There were screams of triumph that were heard amongst the crowd and Hermione had to quiet them down to read it aloud to the entire room.

"Gryffindor Circulation Team Chasers:

1. Ginny Weasley

2. Colin Creevey

3. Leah York

Gryffindor Backup Team Chasers:

1. Mark Brunell

2. Chris Bixby

3. Nicholas Puntos

Gryffindor Circulation Team Beaters:

1. Hermione Granger

2. Dean Thomas

Gryffindor Backup Team Beaters:

1. Seamus Finnegan

2. Palos Margera

Thank you for participating, we all hope you cheer for us this season."

 Hermione ran into the Prefect Common Room a few minutes later to see Harry doing some homework on a desk in the Common Room.

"See how good you were?" he said, not looking up from his paper.  She went behind him, wrapped her arms around his neck and started raining kisses on his cheek.

"Thank you!  Thank you!  Thank you!"

Cho looked down at the scene that was laying before her eyes.  _Too long have they danced around this.  Finally, all that foolishness comes to an end._  Her mind said, before taking a necklace from the neckline of her robes.  It had a wolf's head, and a ruby underneath it.  She kissed the stone softly, and stuffed it back into her robes.

A black man wearing nothing but Mandinka clothing walked in front of her.

"You know, in this place, we don't prey to an animal wench.  We prey on the animals."

"Zalrot, I'm not afraid of you."

"Oh, but you should be.  I should be the first thing you fear.  Because if your mother and father didn't like to have you around, I could end your life without a second thought.  Women in my day had more respect for men."

"Women in your day had no respect for themselves!"

"Silence!" Zalrot said, slapping her across the face, "I will not be spoken to in that way.  I may be of lower rank than you, but I still know more than you.  You are corrupting the boy, and I will not stand for it."

"Love will not get him killed."

"But things clouding his mind will.  I will give you a month to progress his training, if he has not improved, you will be pulled from your position."

"My mother and father will not like this."

"Your mother and father authorized this.  Good day." Zalrot said, starting to walk of, "hopefully, when we meet again, you will have learned how to talk to a man."


	16. Hogsmeade Thursday

Chapter 16: Hogsmeade Thursday

Cho walked down a long corridor, the side opening to look at a large rock garden.  Water was falling off of the cliff face, into a large pool.  Cho walked faster, wanting to see her father quickly.  She opened the door at the end of the hall, and walked inside.

Her father had his back turned to her, standing at the counter, pruning a sort of rare plant that grew in only a few places in the land of the dead.  She stayed standing, her hands clasped together behind her back.  Cho's father set the small shears he had down onto the table.

"Speak."

"Sir, the man called Zalrot has grown beyond your control.  Today he threatened my life again.  This is about the-"

"Twenty-seventh time you've come to me for help on this issue, I know."

"Then why don't you do anything about it?"

"Because Zalrot is only doing what he thinks he must do.  He is older than me, has more experience than me, and I respect him for that."

"Then why is he a lower rank than you?"

"Because I started the Green Flame Torch Project.  I've seen what will happen if Voldemort wins, I have seen what will happen if Harry gets the torch first.  Harry needs that power to destroy Voldemort.  When I started this, no one believed me, no one, except Zalrot.  He volunteered to train the boy, but I reminded him of the prophecy, he still agreed to work with me, and help you."

 "Well these death threats aren't helping me sir."

"Well neither is anything else.  If Harry Potter does not move further than he is at this moment, I will pull you from your position.  You're dismissed."

"But, sir-"

"You are dismissed!"

Cho sighed, "Yes, sir." She walked out of the office silently, and held the door open for her mother.  The woman closed it after Cho started down the hall.

"The same old argument, Josh?"

"Yes, Nikki, it was."

Harry Potter woke up on Halloween, a lot earlier than he had wanted to.  Cho had ended their training session early that night, and the amount of noise coming from the Prefect common room from something Harry didn't want to know about had been keeping him awake after the session ended.

He got out of bed, dressed himself, and walked out of the door.  As he got to the entrance way, he Saw Hermione, sitting at a desk, doing her homework.  He walked over to her, as softly as he could.

"Boo." she said.  She turned around looking at Harry, who was grinning widely, "trying to scare me, huh?"

"Maybe a little." Harry said.  Hermione stood up, and planted a soft kiss to his lips.

"You ready to go?" she asked.

"Go where?  Don't we have class today?" Hermione shook her head.

"No, the ball is tonight.  We have the day off, and there is a planned Hogsmeade visit."

"Right, forgot about that."

"I nearly did too.  I think the amount of Homework is finally starting to get to me."

Harry looked stunned.  He then put his had to her forehead, gently lifted up the eyelids, and looked for a few seconds, "No sign of brain trauma."

Hermione burst out laughing.  She was holding her side with her left hand, covering her mouth with her right, trying to keep the noise down, "alright, let's get some breakfast and go down to Hogsmeade."

Harry could only nod, "You know, I never formally asked you to the ball."

"Yeah, you did- wait, you're right." she said, looking at him, "why are you bringing this up now?  I never really thought about it, but if you want to…"

With out even letting her finish the sentence, "Hermione Granger, would you give me the honor of letting me take you to the Halloween Ball."  She was surprised he said it with a straight face, because she was having a hard time stopping herself from laughing.

"Yes, I would love to go with you." Hermione said, before nearly collapsing with laughter.  Harry grabbed her shoulders to keep her up.

"I know, it was corny, but did you have to laugh?"

"I'm sorry, you just reminded me of those cheesy soap operas my mother used to watch.  They always made me cry tears of laughter." she spit out before bursting into another fit of giggles.

Harry put his hands on her shoulders, "Okay, Hermione.  Take a deep breath, in, and out." Unfortunately, this didn't suppress anything, because she only laughed harder, "Hermione, I'm serious now, you look like you're about to pass out." It took a few minutes, but she finally calmed down, her face red and her eyes glistening with tears.

She wiped her eyes off with the back of her hand, still chuckling, "Let's get breakfast now, unless you can come up with another plan to delay it?" Harry's stomach growled loudly, sounding like Ron burping after drinking a little too much butterbeer.

'Um, I think not." he said with a grin.  He put his arm around Hermione and pressed a kiss to her temple, "I don't think that my stomach can wait any longer." They walked out of the statue entrance, with Ginny following close behind them.

Ginny was ducking from statue to statue, running as softly as she could.  Her eyes were on Harry and Hermione the entire time.  They were walking and talking about anything and everything under the sun.  _God, this is so cute._

They turned the corner, and Ginny took a peek at her surroundings.  _This isn't a hallway._  She thought, and then saw why the two turned into what she now saw was an empty classroom.

"I did ask you if you had anymore ideas on how to delay breakfast.  Since you didn't come up with one, I came up with this." She leaned in and kissed him softly, her eyes closing with pleasure.  Then things heated up, the passion grew, and the kiss deepened.

Harry's hands went up to Hermione's face, pushing her hair back behind her ears.  Her hands rested on the back of Harry's head, pulling his face closer.  Hermione started walking backwards, Harry moving with her, straight into the wall.

They stood there, mouths locked together, until their shortness of breath became a problem.  Harry pulled away slightly, his breathing shallow.  Hermione was doing the same thing, looking at Harry with so many emotions that were flowing through her eyes.

Then, Harry's stomach rumbled again, pulling them out of their passion, "Looks like it's time for me to eat."

"Same here."  They walked out of the classroom, looking around, seeing if anyone was trying to spy on them, and walked down the hall, not knowing about the second person following them.

Ginny was standing around the corner, pretending like she was waiting for someone, when Harry and Hermione walked by.

"Hey, have you by any chance seen Luna around?  I need some help with my Transfiguration assignment." Ginny asked, trying to hold a straight face.  She was looking into Hermione's eyes, as if daring her to ask if she was being told the truth.  She then looked past Hermione, at something that was moving in between the statues in the same way she was a few minutes before.

The man looked like he was a little over forty, with dark brown hair, and pale skin.  He looked as if he hadn't seen the sun in years.

"Ginny, you alright?"

She looked at Harry, who was staring at her intently.  He looked back to see nothing was behind him.

"Oh, I thought I saw Luna coming.  Never mind.  What did you say again?"

"I said, no, we haven't seen her.  Sorry."

"Yeah."

"I'll help you tomorrow, be at the library at three, ok?"

"Sure."

Ginny walked off, looking down the hall one more time, just to see if there truly was anyone there.

Ron sat in the Great Hall, eating his toast.  He had just asked Lavender to the ball.  A last ditch effort on his part.  _Why does it have to be sooo difficult?  I'm already sixteen.  I've already asked Hermione out, what so hard about this?._  He looked down at Lavender, who was throwing him so many looks like puppy-dog eyes and other look-alikes, it had gotten old hours before she had even started.

He looked to the doors of the Great Hall to see Harry and Hermione walk in, talking energetically with one another about something he couldn't hear.  Finally Hermione broke off and went to the staff table, and Harry sat down.

"Hey, Harry.  Who did you ask to the ball?"

"Hermione." Harry said, picking up the marmalade, "we're just going as friends."

"Are you really?  Or are you just doing this to spite me?  Saying that I'm such a failure that she has to resort to you?"

"What are talking about?"

"You know what, you want Hermione, you can have her!" Ron walked out, not angry at Harry, but at Ginny again.  _Thank god this will all be over tonight._

Hermione was walking back from the staff table, having asked Sirius a question about Monday's training, and sat down next to Harry.

"Where's Ron going?"

"I think he suspects something.  He asked me who I'm taking to the ball, and I told him you, but only as friends."

"Which to the outside world, is true."

"But I think that he knows that something is going on."

"Oh, you're just being paranoid."

"Am I?"

"Yes.  There is no way the king of insensitivity can know about us.  I don't even think he knew we were together when we were together." Harry chuckled, "So, what are we gonna do today?"

"Want to get a butterbeer when we get to Hogsmeade?"

"Sure."

The carriages were moving slowly down the path to Hogsmeade, letting everyone have a nice conversation in the calm of the morning before going out onto the hectic streets.  Harry and Hermione got a carriage to themselves, cuddling in the seat, and looking out of the window.

"So, Hermione, what are you going to be wearing to the ball?"

She grinned devilishly, "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"I would."

"Well too bad, because I'm not telling."  She kissed Harry softly, just as the carriage stopped.  The door opened automatically, and they both stepped out into the morning sun, "So, Harry, how about that butterbeer?"

"Would this count as a second date?"

"I would say yeah."

"Then let's go."

Harry and Hermione walked down the road, past the hundreds of students that were filling the main road.  They finally were able to wade through the traffic jam of students, and walked through the doors of Three Broomsticks, which was filled with more students than Harry had ever seen in there.  

After five minutes, they finally found a table near the front of the room, close to the counter.  Harry went up to get the drinks, leaving Hermione at the table alone.  Ernie Macmillan came up to the table.

"Hey, Hermione."

"Hey, Ernie."

"Do you want to go to the ball with me?  No one else wanted I asked said yes."

"Ernie, I'm sorry, but I'm going with Harry."

"Well, can't you just tell him that you can't?  I've actually fancied you for a long time."

"Ernie, why don't you say that to the person standing behind you." Ernie turned around to see Harry standing behind him, two mugs of Butterbeer in his hands.  He looked shocked for a second, before gaining his composure.

"I'm sorry, Potter, but Hermione is going to the ball with me, and there is nothing you can do to change that."

"She really said yes, mate?"

"Yes, she did."

"Not from what I heard.  Hermione, did you say that you would go with him?"

"Well-"

"Yes, she did.  Why can't you trust my word?"

"Because you have been known to be a liar, everyone knows that."

"Well everyone knows you've been known to be a murderer as well, so since Hermione said yes to me, I think I am protecting her."

"Say that to the three girls you raped last year.  My ex-girlfriend included in that number."

"I never raped Cho.  That little hoar-"

"That woman you just insulted was worth ten of you, and you took something she couldn't replace, ever."

"She came onto me."

"That's why she comes running to me one night, crying?"

"Yeah, crying tears of joy that she finally got some.  You never gave her anything that she wanted."

"How in the hell would you know if I did or didn't?  All you did with her was get your jollies off on her and then threw head into the wall."

"Think what you want."

"Ernie," Hermione said, raising her wand at his ear.

"Yes, love?" 

Hermione's face turned into a look of disgust, "If you do not get away from me right now, I will make sure you will never hear another person again.  Do you hear me?"

"No, not really."

"And another thing, I am not going with you to anything, even as much as a visit to your jail cell.  I will not go to the ball with you."

"Of course you are, you filthy little mudblood.  Because my blood says you are my slave." The whole place stopped speaking, they were listening intently at the conversation.

"Oh, no, no, no.  You see, my intellect tells me you're too weak to do anything about my 'defiance' of blood." Ernie raised his fist behind him, ready to throw a swing.

"Steady that fist, Macmillan.  Or I'll steady it for you." Said a deeper voice from next to Harry.  Heads turned to see Justin Finch-Fetchley.

"What do you want, you mudblood queer?"

"I never said I batted for the other team.  But, we all understand if that's what you're into.  If you want to find another one of your kind, look for Draco Malfoy.  Now get out of here, or I will force you to leave."

"You're too weak to do anything, Fetchley."

"Am I?  Do you seriously doubt my power?"

"Oh, hell yes."

Justin raised his wand, "Then you won't want to see this." Then Ernie backed off, and ran out of the door, "Sorry about Ernie.  I think he wants to be the next Voldemort."

"What?" Harry asked, his face looking surprised.

"Oh, didn't you know?  Ernie's entire family, while pureblood, Death Eaters.  Everyone of them are Death Eaters.  He followed in their footsteps." Hermione just nodded her head, remembering how repulsive the boy was, "See you guys."

"Yeah, see ya, Justin." Hermione said as he walked out, "God, the nerve of some people!"

"I hear ya."

Justin walked into the shrieking shack, and threw some floo powder into the lit flame in the fireplace.

"Dosheera nawaa." The fire swelled to a massive size, and Zalrot's head appeared in it.

'Pala kara, nalahina?"

"Zalrot, nokipeena dubin.  Dopernio baker.  Voldemort silence."

"Over and out." Zalrot's head disappeared, and Justin walked out of the house.

Harry and Hermione were sipping their butterbeers, talking to each other about things that had happened during the week.  Ron getting detention for slugging Malfoy, Susan Bones announcing her relationship to Terry Boot, stuff that they didn't talk about in the carriage.

"So, what do you think about Ginny's date?"

"Who is she going with?"

Hermione grinned, "Ron's going to go ballistic.  She's going with a friend of Percy's that was in our year, Damian Rendell."

"Ravenclaw?"

"You see, that's the problem.  In his last year, Percy started making friends with some of the Slytherins.  Damian was one of them."

"You've got to be kidding me.  What is she thinking?"

"She says that he isn't as bad as most of them.  He's more or less the Slytherin version of Fred and George."

"You're right, Ron is going to go ballistic.  And that's only because he's a Slytherin."

"Yeah, but I fear that if Percy finds this out, that he might try to flip her."

"Try to get her to be a Death Eater?"

"Exactly.  If she refuses, she's dead.  If she goes along with, she'll probably die anyway.  Especially with the measures Fudge authorized."

"He's letting Aurors use the Unforgivable Curses to Apprehend suspects, didn't he?"

"Not only that, but he's trying to let normal people do the same thing."

"He does that, and the entire country will be in danger."

"My thoughts exactly."

"You know, we shouldn't really be talking about this.  It's the day of the ball.  We should be enjoying ourselves."

Hermione giggled softly, "You're right.  How about we go to Honeydukes?"

"Sure."

LAPD Police Officer Chris Sanchez was driving her 1996 Ford Crown Victoria down the 405 freeway at 125 miles an hour.  The lights on top of the car were flashing and the alarm was blaring at a volume normally reserved for movie theater sound commercials.  She was chasing after Juan Martinez, a local gang banger on parole for possession and armed robbery.

Juan was driving a 94 Honda Civic, which was souped up with the entire street racing package.  Nitrous oxide, quad shocks, and an engine that would rival any US made car, with a supercharger to boot.  He had already activated his spray a few miles back and was now trying his best to throw the empty bottle out the window while avoiding traffic going 130 mph.

"Why doesn't this guy let up?" Chris' partner, T.J. Styles asked her while trying to do his best to hold on to the handle above his head.

"Because we have a charge sheet fourteen feet long.  He knows that, and he knows that he can go away for life."

"Well, just so you know, that if we hit the wall, we're rabbits on the highway!"

"I thought we already were."

She passed a Jeep Wrangler, finally catching up to Juan, ramming the bumper as hard as she could.  The Civic swerved a little bit, but stayed on the same course.  Juan then turned to his left sharply, leaving the lane.  Chris saw an empty car hauler in front of her.  T.J. shot the chains holding a small ramp that helps cars onto the trailer, sending it into the pavement.  Sparks shot out from the moving hauler, and Chris shot through them.

"Hold on to your seat belts boys and girls, this isn't going to be subtle." She punched the gas pedal into the floor, sending it over 140 mph.  The Crown Victoria flew up the top of the hauler, and jumped over the top of the semi, landing right in front of the car that was in front of the car hauler.

That's when she saw it, and exit close to Juan, and a semi just ahead of him.  She pulled out her service weapon, a standard 9mm Beretta, and fired into the right, back tires of the semi's trailer.  The trailer started to turn, flying to the left, causing Juan to fly up an exit at 100 miles per hour.

When she looked back on this, she didn't know how she could have hit his tire while he was going at that speed, but she did.  She aimed quickly, and shot his right, front tire on the Civic, sending it off of the exit, into oncoming traffic.  It flew through the air at one-hundred miles per hour, and not knowing where he was going to stop.

Which was seconds later, when he landed.  Right when his wheels touched the ground, the Honda Civic crashed into a blue Ford Probe.  Juan, unfortunately wasn't wearing a seat belt.  He flew through the windshield, his momentum as fast as the car's was.  His speed through the air was incredible, and was stopped when he crashed face first into the windshield of a 1995 Chevy Cavalier that was driving down the freeway at 70 mph.

"Well, that'll teach him to wear his seatbelt." Chris said, as her adrenaline was starting to fade from her system.

Harry was carrying the shopping bags that both he and Hermione had bought from Honeydukes, each loaded with sweets of all shapes and sizes.

"So, Hermione, do you need another three hours to prepare for this ball?"

"For the most part, yeah." She started walking back to the castle, "Oh!  Harry, I'll take my stuff if you want."

"No, I got it.  I'll leave it outside your door.  You go on ahead."

"Are you-"

"Yes, I'm sure.  Now if you need to, go."

"Alright." She started up toward the castle, and Harry followed went into a shop near the back of Hogsmeade.  _Might as well get her a small gift.  Not too expensive._

Zalrot, Nikki, Joshua, and Dubrino sat in the Water Temple.  They were sitting on four out of the five rocks, which made a pentagon if you connected the dots.

"Dubrino, what is the real world status?" Joshua asked.

"Sir, as I stated in my report of two weeks ago, Voldemort is getting closer to the location of the Green Flame Torch."

"How many pieces of the map does he have?"

"He has Morgana's piece.  He took that from the town of Arrsburg, after tearing its inhabitants to pieces."

"He needs two more, then?"

"Well, if you can say that he more or less has Ursulane's piece, because one of his close servants, his mistress in fact, has Ursulane's piece."

"What about Abendale's piece?"

"Avalanche Ridge remains untouched by anything, but it's only a matter of time before he finds his heir and kills him."

"Who is the heir?"

"A squib has the protective powers.  A squib by the name of T.J. Styles.  An American."

"Where is he, we need to locate him."

"He lives in Los Angeles, California.  Address 2256 Sunset Blvd."

"Put him under protective custody.  What is his occupation?"

"He's a police officer with the LAPD.  Is partner is a Chris Sanchez."

"Male?"

"No, Female."

"Hmm, beyond me.  Put them both under protective custody.  And Zalrot, one month is nearly up, you'll be able to pull her soon."

"Thank you."

Harry had been pacing the room for fifteen minutes.  It was nearly time for the ball to start.

"You have to have patience, Harry.  These things take time."

"I know, I just can't wait to- to-"

Hermione was standing in the doorway, more beautiful than he had ever seen her before.

______________________________________________________________________________________________

            Hey all!  I hope you liked this chapter!  Watch for the next one, Chapter 17: Halloween Ball.  Thank you, all of you.  Oh, if you are wondering about the police chase, well, Chris Sanchez is more or less the main character of it because she plays more of a role in the final book of this Series, a book I call Apocalyptic Dawn.  Thank you!


	17. Halloween Ball

Chapter 17: Halloween Ball

Hermione was wearing a midnight blue, sleeveless set of dress robes.  They clung to her every curve like a second skin, yet the bottom flailed out, letting her legs move easily.  She was standing the doorway that led to the girl's prefect dormitories, smiling at Harry.

"How do I look?" she asked innocently.

"You- you look-" Harry was stammering, he couldn't get across to her how beautiful she was.

"That bad, huh?" she asked, faking a frown.

"No, you look beautiful." _Finally.  What is it with me and women that makes my voice freeze up?_

"Heh, you finally gain your voice back?"

"Well you looked breathtaking coming down those stairs, and I need my breath to speak." Hermione chuckled softly, and looped her arm through his.

"Let's get going, I can't wait to get there."

"Neither can I."

The statue opened for them to walk out, and they saw Colin waiting for Ginny right by the statue.

"Damn thing locked me out.  I said the password five times."

"Nobility at heart?"

"Oh, right…"

"What did you actually say?"

"Ginny at Heart.  She was the only thing on my mind at the time." he said, grinning sheepishly.

"Well, at least you got your priorities straight." Ginny said, laughing at Colin, "Who are you going with?"

"Millicent Bullstrode." Harry fought the laugh threatening to come out.

"You could do better than her, you know that, right?"

"Not when it comes to your kind."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Women in general."

"Oh, I see." she said, she herself now fighting a laugh, "and why is that?"

"Because you scare the bejesus out of me."

Then she started giggling, and Colin turned an even deeper shade of red, "Well, I have to go.  She's waiting in the Entrance Hall."

"See ya. Colin." He walked off, and Ginny starting in the same direction.

"Same here, see you two later!"

"Bye Ginny." She ran ahead, leaving Harry and Hermione walking down the way to the Great Hall.  Harry suddenly stopped, and reached into his pocket.

"Before I forget, there's something I'd like to give to you."  He pulled out a silver, heart-shaped locket from the inside pocket of his dress robes, and gently put it into the palm of Hermione's hand.  She stared at it with surprise.

"Harry, this must have cost a fortune."

"Does it matter?" he said with a grin on his face.  She opened it up, seeing his face on one side, hers on the other.

"When did you get this?"

"Right after you came back up here to get ready for the ball.  I was walking past the Jewelry Shop in Hogsmeade, and this was in the window.  I knew that it would look great on you." He took the clasp from her hand, "May I?"

"Oh, yes, please." Harry walked behind her, opened the clasp, and slipped the chain around her neck.  He then fastened the clasp, and dropped it onto her skin.

"Have I told you that you look amazing tonight?"

She grinned, 'Once or Twice."

"Well you look absolutely beautiful tonight." He said, taking her arm again, and continuing to the Great Hall.  They didn't have to go far, and everyone was standing in the entrance hall, waiting for the doors to the Great Hall to open.

Ron was standing by Lavender, who was trying to start up a conversation with Ron only half interested in what she was saying.  Parvati was throwing scornful looks at them Lavender, and looks filled with pity at Ron.  Harry and Hermione both saw this, and started heading in the same direction.

"Parvati, what's-"

"Don't ask, please?" Harry's face softened, "Don't ask about this, and I won't ask what's going on between you two." She said, grinning.

"There- there-"

"I never asked." Parvati said, the right side of her mouth curling into a smirk.

Then there was a large crash of a gong, and another, and another, and four more after that.  Then the doors to the great hall slowly opened, a shimmering, silver mist came floating out of them, slowly.

The couples started walking in, picking tables as they passed them.  Harry and Hermione got one near the dance floor, and Ron sat with them.  Ginny and Damian sat down as well.  Ron looked at Ginny at disbelief, his thoughts on the verge of coming out of his mouth, and everyone at the table could hear them at that moment.

Dumbledore was walking to the front of the room, and everyone quieted down, "Not I would like to say- Oh, forget it, dig in!" The menus appeared in front of them, and Dumbledore joined the other teachers at the staff table.

Harry picked up his menu, and saw a variety of foods inside.  From French to American to even Australian, every country in the world had a spot inside.  Harry finally settled on a small steak, while Ron settled on the same thing, only three times the size of the plate.  

Hermione looked disgusted, "I'm not even going to ask if you'll be able to eat all that, because I'm sure that you will." Ron had stuck a large piece of steak into his mouth, and grinned with the fork hanging out.  Just to add more insult to injury, Ron stuck his tongue out at her.  After he finished swallowing his bite big enough for a giant, he turned to Damian, who was having a small conversation with Ginny.

"So, Damian, why, if you are in Slytherin, here with my sister?" Ron asked, eyeing the boy suspiciously.

"Well, my housemates aren't exactly the best people to put up with, and I'm the only person who doesn't have at least one Death Eater in their family.  And your brother Percy said wonderful things about her." Ron's face turned dark, along with Ginny's, thought hers was more depressed then angry.

"When the last time you spoke with that bastard?"

Damian looked shocked, "August, actually.  I haven't heard from him in a while.  What's going on." Ron's softened.

"It's nothing, nothing at all."

Neil Shaw, a UN intelligence and covert operations officer was descending from a chopper, completing his first mission objective, hot drop to the consulate roof from the chopper.  He walked over to the side of the roof, and clipped a McNeal descender to the edge.

He then climbed on top of the little mini wall, and pressed a small button.  It started releasing cable from the winch on the side, allowing Shaw to rappel down the building by the cord which is secured by the harness around his waist.

Fiftieth floor, forty-ninth, forty-eighth, Neil plummeted head first down the side of the building, connected by only a thin cable that looked like it could break at any moment.  Then the winch stopped at the twenty-sixth floor, letting Neil turn himself over and pulled out a silenced 9mm Beretta and fired a test shot into the air.

He then put the gun back into the holster, and grabbed two suction cups and a small laser.  Neil attached the suction cups to the window, and used the laser to cut the seal around the glass that was holding the window in.  His hand held on the cups once more to pull the window out of the wall.

Neil turned around, overlooking the busy New York street below, and started swing his legs back and forth.  Momentum started flowing through his body, and he started swinging back and forth.  Finally, Neil's went inside of the building through the open window.

In one swift motion, he released himself from his cable, and hooked the pane of glass to the clip on the descender, and landed grabbing the pane, steadying it so it can go up the side of the building without damage.  He pressed a button on a small keypad and sent the pane up.  Neil took out his 9mm, and started down a hall.

With his weapon raised, Neil opened doors down this hall, to see nothing but dead bodies.  But they didn't look like normal dead bodies.  Not ones that had been killed with his own hand.

These looked different.  They looked like they had been decomposing for hundreds of years, yet the muscle tissue was having a hard time doing what it was supposed to do.  It was falling off of the bones in small parts, red blood on the floor.

"What the hell happened here?" Neil asked himself, looking at one of the bodies in disgust, "Novak."

"Yeah, what's up?"

"Is there anything that Hooks left out of the intelligence report?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Because all I have seen so far is half a dozen dead bodies and nothing that suggests connections with the triads."

"What about filing cabinets?"

"Cleaned out, nothing left.  Look, I'll send you a picture."

"Maybe-"

"Novak, let me send you a picture.' Neil pulled out a small digital camera and photographed the scene.

"We're receiving."

Bly, who was in the security/donut van with her, started talking, "We're receiving it now, Shaw.  Dear god, what the hell happened?"

"That's what I was asking you.  Do you think Hooks left something out?"

"I don't think so. Maybe the triads-"

"Janet, the triads don't skin your body.  Scalp you maybe, but even that's rare."

"Well, it doesn't look like she did, but either way, there is no way that we can contact her right now about this matter.  We're on our own."

"Right, comes with the job."

"Yeah, now stop experiencing the moment and get a move on." That's when Neil heard something else.  Screaming, yelling, questions being asked.  _What in the hell is going on here?_

"Shaw.  Shaw, are you there?"

"I just heard something."

"What?"

"I just heard something." He bent low and turned down a hallway leading to the right as he was coming up at an intersection.  He then came around one last corner and saw five men in black robes with their hoods up, a woman that was glowing white wearing white sweatpants and a tight-fitting tee-shirt, who was holding a staff and another man, taller than the rest, with black robes, no hood on, and the reddest eyes he had ever seen.

"Allison Gazten, what does you and your government know of our movements as of late?"

"I know nothing, I swear.  We don't getting anything about our world passed through here."

"You lie.  You lie like your mother, pathetically.  She couldn't lie anymore than you can right now.  I will ask one last time, and then I will kill you."

She was on her knees, looking into the blood red eyes of the man who was threatening her life.  Neil could see the seething hatred toward this man.  _How could she not?  His men surround her, ready to kill, how could she not hate him?_

"How much does you and your government know about our movements?"

"I told you, nothing.  The Chinese and American governments have kept a strict separation of ignorance.  Although I think that the American President's threat matrix report is updated to add the wizarding world."

"Threat Matrix?  What is this?"

"The Threat Matrix is a report that the President of the United States receives every day, updating him about terror attacks and anything that can threaten the country's national security."

"Hmm, is there any way to alter it?"

"No, one person types it, five minutes after completion it is in the President's hands.  If the schedule is not followed to the letter, then everyone in the presidential party is moved to a different location throughout the world within minutes of its absence."

"So it is impossible?"

"Yes."

"Fine, you are of no more use.  Saaneraa, take her DNA." Neil watched as the woman in white walked forward.

"You Allison Gazten, picked the wrong world, the wrong kind to deal with.  Goodbye." She stuck her right hand out, aiming at the Allison's face, and created a ball of light in her hand.  It then extended, and engulfed Allison in white light.  A second later, the skin was gone.  All that was left was the muscle tissue, which was barely hanging on to the bone.

Neil ducked back behind the corner.  _What in the hell are these people?  He took a small throwing knife out of his boot, whipped around the corner, and threw it into the head of the nearest enemy to him.  It went into the back of the person's head, and Neil threw himself behind the wall again._

"What the hell was that?" answered the cruel voice of the red-eyed man, "Find the source of that blade!"

The music had started, and couples were starting to get out on to the dance floor.  Faster songs were being played by The Weird Sisters, who were booked for the ball once again.  Harry and Hermione were just sitting at the table watching the other couples dance with each other, perfectly content to be together.

Hermione saw one of his hands lying on the table, and she slipped her own hand into it.  He moved, looking down at their intertwined fingers, and then looked at her with a smile.

"Alright, now's a time where we're going to play some slow songs for you guys.  This one's called Epiphany."

The strum of guitars filled the air, and the first slow song of the night began to play.  Harry stood up, "Would you like to dance?"

Hermione looked at him, surprised, but accepted, "Yes, I would love to." They walked out onto the middle of the floor, his arms wrapping around her waist, hers going around his neck, their bodies just inches apart.

Your words to me just a whisper

Your faces so unclear

I try to pay attention

Your words just disappear

'Cause it's always raining in my head

Forget all the things I should have said 

They stood in one spot, just swaying to the beat of the music.  Harry pulled her even closer to him, letting the warmth of each other close in.  Hermione rested her head on his shoulder, sighing in comfort as their swaying continued.

So I speak to you in riddles because

My words get in my way. I smoke the

whole thing to my head and feel it

Wash away

'Cause I can't take anymore of this, 

I want to come apart, 

or dig myself a little hole inside

your precious heart

'Cause it's always raining in my head

Forget all the things I should have said

Harry listened to the words carefully, connecting with them with no effort.  He bent his head down and kissed Hermione on the forehead.  She looked into his eyes, searching for the reason why.  She found one, and started raising her face to his, their lips met softly, but the kiss got more demanding as the seconds ticked by.

I am nothing more than a little boy inside

That cries out for attention,

though I always try to hide

And I talk to you like children,

but I don't know how I feel

I know I'll do the right thing

If the right thing is revealed

They stopped moving, the beat of the song was lost to all of their senses.  All that mattered at that moment was each other, and no one or nothing else could be worried about less.  Her hands moved up to his face, while his moved up and down her back.  The whole world around them had stopped.

But it's always raining in my head

Forget all the things I should have said 

The song ended on one final slow note, and the two were just standing there with the whole of the Great Hall staring at them.  They pulled away from each other, and looked around.  Ron, Ginny, everyone was looking only at them.  Then they heard a person clap, then another, and another, until everyone was clapping.  Even Ron, who they thought was angry at them the whole time.  He was supporting a broad grin, clapping as loudly as he could.

Ron started walking over to them, along with Ginny and Leah, "You know, I was wondering when you two would finally realize this."

"Ron, I thought you were angry at us."

"Hey, don't blame me.  Blame brainiac over here." he said, pointing to Ginny, "It was all a part of her plan."

"What do you mean, plan?" Harry asked. Looking at Ron's sister.

"Hey, you'll find out tomorrow, just enjoy the ball." she said with a grin on her face as well.  Harry and Hermione softened.

"Well, I guess you're right, we'll enjoy tonight, then grill you later." Harry said, his smile returning.

"Alright!" Ron said, "Let's restart the music!"

The ball was spectacular for all.  Everyone had a great time, dancing, eating and laughing with their fellow students.  Harry and Hermione walked to the Prefects Common Room with Harry's arm over her shoulder, their relationship now public to the entire school.

The statue opened and let them inside, when everything went cold.  An awful cold that felt like death had entered the room.  Hermione was suddenly filled with a feeling of dread, and clung to Harry.

"Harry, please don't leave me."

"Hermione, what's wrong."

"Something happened, something bad." Then Harry seized his scar, which was searing in pain.  He fell to the ground..

Voldemort was staring at two graves, side by side, by the wreckage of their previous home in Godric's Hollow, which was destroyed by fifteen years ago.

"I know you're here, Harry Potter.  Just think, that if I had killed you fifteen years ago, there would be three graves here instead of two.  That if your stupid Muggle relatives had succeeded in their mission to keep you from going to Hogwarts, there would be four graves in stead of three where that house use to lay.

Now, here we are, fifteen years later.  And I think of how many people that have died because of you, and the new intelligence that I have now.  Just think, you're putting that worthless mudblood at an even greater risk.  Do you really want to get rid of her that bad?"

"You shut vile little rodent.  I sho-"

"Ah ah!  I would be careful with your word choice.  I would want you to say the wrong thing and end up having her dying a lot faster then she should.  Now, I want you to take a look at these graves, and then think about it.  Do you really want her to die?"

"Giving me a choice?  Why the uncharacteristic generosity?"

"Heh, I'm no philanthropist, but I do want a fair fight amongst us.  With her, the odds are so unfairly tipped into my favor.  Ciao." He Apparated away and Harry looked at the gravestones.  _Lily and James Potter.  My parents.  Harry's mind came back to his body and he opened his eyes._

"Harry!" Hermione yelled, trying to get him to wake up.  Then he bolted upright, and grabbed onto Hermione tightly.

"What happened?"

"Don't leave me, please don't leave me."

"Harry," she grabbed his right hand and placed it over her heart, intertwining their fingers, "do you feel this, I won't leave you.  If you need me to stay with you tonight, I will."

"Would you?"

"Yes." Harry started nodding his thanks, "C'mon, let's go to bed." She grabbed his hand, and walked him upstairs to his bedroom.  They got under the sheets, and Harry was facing Hermione's back.  He wrapped his arms around her from behind, and kissed the back of her head.  They both relaxed, and fell asleep together.

______________________________________________________________________________________________

            Hey!  Just like to give a couple shout outs to all, and before anyone asks, no, I will not explain what that scene with Neil Shaw is doing there, and I will not explain why it ends like that.  So, onto the shout outs:

            **Everybody's Fool**- She has reviewed and listen to all of the things that are going on, and has patiently been waiting for this chapter to come out.  Thank you!

            **Harry&Hermione4ever**- Same as above, but she has been hounding me ever since she read Chapter 16 to get this one done.  She has really pushed me.  Thank you!

            **britt**- She gave me the design for the dress robes (At least, I think she did.  I don't really remember if I came up with it or if someone else did, anyway) and she has been a great help with the story  Thanks!

            **Amynoelle**- This woman is amazing (although one or two flaws i.e. sleeping through The Matrix.  How that's possible, I don't know.  J/K!) She writes awesome stories, and actually has the time to read stories as well.  Thank you so much.  Check out her writing when you get the chance.  It is very good.


	18. November 1st

Chapter 18: November 1st

Harry was in the Zen Garden again, and for the first time, he groaned in disgust.  He didn't want to be here, while Hermione was enjoying herself in his arms.  He wanted to share those same feelings with her.  He looked around to see no one here.  Then he saw a small note on the rock.

_Say: Kingdom of Zalrot, forbearer of life and death._

"Kingdom of Zalrot, forbearer of life and death."

The Zen Garden started to lower, and Harry was floating up, into a small hut.  There was a fire burning in the center, and a man in what looked like African clothing sitting opposite of where Harry was standing.

"Welcome, pureblood."

"Who are you?"

"Hmm, inquisitive.  I am Zalrot, leader of the Mandinka."

"At one time?"

"Correct.  Sit down, there is little I will tell you here.  But later, you will know the truth."

"Why does it have to be later?"

"Because this meeting shouldn't be happening.  Not at this moment anyway.  Now sit down." he commanded.  Harry fell on the hard dirt ground as if he was a boulder being dropped off of a cliff, "Now, what you must know is that your information, while correct, is little.  The fault of this disaster is not yours, not mine, but that little bitch that is teaching you.  She knows barely anything."

"That little 'bitch', is my ex-girlfriend."

"Yes, I know all about how she sacrificed herself.  But that doesn't mean anything.  Her love for you is making her leave some things out, like the truth.  I just need you give her a message.  Tell her, that her time is almost up." Harry started falling through the floor, looking at Zalrot with anger showing in every part of his body.

His feet hit the floor of the Zen Garden, and Cho was standing there, looking at him confused.

"Harry, what's going on?"

"I don't know.  But some guy named-"

"Zalrot?"

"Yeah, you know-"

"Yes, I do.  What did he want you to tell me?"

"That, your time is almost up."

"Over and over again, round and round we go." Cho muttered silently, barely allowing Harry to hear.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing, it's nothing."

"Am I here to do any training?  Because tonight I don't really want to."

"And I can see why.  Which is why I only called you here to say congratulations."

"For what?"

"For finally getting a set of eyes, and seeing what we all have.  Good night!"

"Wait!  Hold up!" But the Zen Garden was already starting to fade.

Harry woke up to see the back of Hermione's head, which was only an outline in the blackness of the room.  He lifted himself up a little bit, and looked around.  It was still nighttime, from what Harry could tell, it was three in the morning.  He looked out the window, at the night sky that was filled with stars.

Harry looked down at Hermione, who was sleeping peacefully, holding his left arm around her with her own left hand, her right arm strewn across the bed in front of her.  Harry grabbed her right hand, and intertwined their fingers, and draped their arms over her stomach.  He then lowered his lips to the back of her head, and fell softly onto the pillow.

For minutes, he just stayed there, lying awake, his eyes trained firmly onto the back of her head.  He couldn't see into her face, into her eyes, her soul, but he knew that she was peaceful just by looking at what he could see right at that moment.  He nuzzled his face into her hair and fell right back to sleep.

"Sir, you're talking about leading an invasion into the Auror headquarters in broad daylight.  That would be impossible.  There are over four-thousand Aurors in the bottom floors alone, not including the offices."

"I am well aware of that.  But destroying that building is vital to the success of our future attacks on any other place in this country, if not the world.  But it is not vital without the Aurors inside."

"But how are we going to get the phoenix blood in there, keep the people inside, and make sure that we get out before the bombs explode?"

"You don't.  You just plant the bombs and get out.  Muggle technology cannot sense magical anything that enters any of the buildings.  If they could, our job would have been done a long time ago."

"But sir, I've been going over the structural plans of the building.  The amount of explosives it would take could not only level the building but make the land fifty miles in all directions a crater and unsafe for anything except bacteria for the next two-thousand years."

"All the more reason we should go ahead with this plan.  It'll send the perfect message to the ministry.  And Macnair, never question my authority again, do you understand?"

"Yes, sir."

Ron woke up to the sun coming through the window of the Common Room.  Ron, Dean and Neville were locked out of their dorm by Seamus because his girlfriend and him wanted some private fun.  _Didn't they remember that they were magical?  They could have put up a silencing charm!_

He sat up from his spot on the floor, holding his since Dean threw him off the couch the previous night, saying something along the lines of 'Buenos noches Amigo, you've just been blanketed'.  Dean was sleeping comfortably on the couch, and Neville was sprawled in one of the chairs by the fire, his sleeve dangerously close to the dancing flames.

Ron stood up, and started walking to his dorm to get a change of clothes, when he heard moaning from inside, when he was three floors down.  _Oh, god.  I hope the people here got any sleep._  He walked up the stairs a little more and reached the Fifth year dorms.

He pounded on the door, and a groggy Colin answered, "What do you want?  I just got to sleep.  Some asshole upstairs and his date keep moaning in your dorm."

"Well, that answers my question.  See ya."

"Yeah." Colin said, nearly slamming the door.  Ron walked back down the stairs, out of the portrait hole, and into the Prefect Common Room.  He said the password to Harry's room, and entered the door.  He saw Harry and Hermione in the bed, Harry's arms wrapped around her.  She was just starting to stir.

"Harry?  Harry, you awake?" Hermione asked softly.  She turned, looking at Harry's closed eyelids.  He just lay there peacefully.  She kissed him softly, and saw movement behind his closed eyes.  He moaned softly, and quickly licked his own lips when they heard someone clear their throat near the door.

"Hey, I know I like to make out with girls as much as the next guy, but I usually don't like an audience." They both looked at him sternly, and pushed away from each other.

"You have some explaining to do."

"About what?"

"This little plan of yours."

"That wasn't mine, that was Ginny's."

"Well, who's ever it was, explain it to us."

"Alright, fine."

Neil Shaw had been holed up in the Chinese Consulate for eight hours now.  He was on his last clip for his 9mm and he didn't know how many of these things that he'd hit.  He loaded his last clip into the bottom of the handle, and looked at the window.  He then had an idea.

"Shaw?  Shaw, where are you?"

"I'm holed up inside still."

"What happened?"

'I don't know.  We need to find Hooks.  She's the only one that can get the support that I need to get out of here."

"What do you need?  Air support?  Sweeper team?"

"Too much attention.  Air support could blow the whole program's cover."

"What about CIA help?"

"They don't even know about the unit.  Only Hooks and Thomas know about the unit, except for the agents inside."

"You think it could be an inside job?"

"I don't know.  All I know is, I got to get the hell outta here."

"Do you have a way?"

"Yeah, it's risky though.  Bly, you sure that the chute worked?"

"Of course, tested it myself."

"Like I asked, are-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah.  Look, just do a flip, the bag should deploy."

"Got it." Neil ran at the window at top speed, green light flying past him, hitting desks, tables, anything on both sides of him.  He threw his hands out, increasing his velocity as he went through the glass.  It seemed as if time stood still as he looked down at the pavement that was twenty-six floors down.

 He looked up at the building ahead of him, and saw the green light colliding with the windows, melting them, and making the liquid that was left fall to the ground.  Then it collided with people, desks, chairs, anything in its path.  People fell from the building, already dead, landing on the back of the white surveillance/donut van that Novak and Bly were sitting in.  The weight of the body nearly flipped the van on its top.

Then one of the jets of green light hit a red object that was hanging on a pillar of the opposite building.  _Oh great, good luck people.  It was a fire extinguisher that exploded, causing a fire to shoot out of the open windows.  Bodies and their parts flew everywhere._

"Shaw!  What the hell was that?"

Neil didn't respond, he just grabbed his gun from the holster, turned around and fired into his attackers.  He nailed three of them before falling out of view.  He then turned around again, and flipped forward.  The parachute on his back opened immediately, slowing his decent to the street.

"Shaw, what's going on?"

Then the chute imploded for a second, and then expanded from the updraft of air that hit it.  Neil looked up to see a small fire that had started in right above him.

"Bly, does this thing have a reserve chute?"

"Why do you ask?" 

"Because the main one is on fire!"

"Um, Shaw, you better hope that you have enough time to get to the ground then."

"Why?"

"Because there is no reserve chute.  How the hell did it catch on fire?"

"I have no idea, but it did."

"Alright, see if you can make it all the way down here."

"And what if I can't?  I'm not Superman."

"We'll think of something."

"Oh, that's a real comfort." His decent quickened as the fire started to spread.  But then he touched down, harder then he should've but touched the ground anyway.

"Bly, Novak, I'll meet you at location one.  Go!"

"So, what was Ginny's plan?"

"Heh, it's pretty simple actually.  It started on the day Harry saw Percy become a death eater."

"That long?" Hermione blurted out as she was sitting against Harry, who was sitting with his back against the headboard.

"Yep, that long.  I was supposed to bring up things that looked suspicious as a relationship, and be jealous.  Ginny thought that being more separate from you would bring both of you closer together.  I just did in for the satisfaction of the public, because I didn't think that they wanted to see anything of that sort.  Sort, of shield their eyes."

"Oh, protecting them from our relationship?"

"No, protect their virgin eyes from seeing the sick parts of your relationship."

"Oh, thanks for the help." Hermione said sarcastically.

"Anytime." Ron said with a very wide grin on his face.

"So how does Ginny-"

"And Leah fit into the picture?  Leah was the peacemaker and Ginny was the spy.  She more or less followed you guys around like flies to cow pies."

"Hold on, the first time-"

"Yep, we were just playing our parts."

"You know, I don't really know if we should thank you, or shoot you on sight." Ron chuckled at what Harry said, then looked at him with the most serious gaze that Harry had ever seen from any Weasley.  Except maybe Mrs. Weasley.

"Harry, I just want to ask you if you know what danger you- Harry, are you alright?" Harry's face had then gone pale, remembering what Voldemort had told him last night.

_"I know you're here, Harry Potter.  Just think, that if I had killed you fifteen years ago, there would be three graves here instead of two.  That if your stupid Muggle relatives had succeeded in their mission to keep you from going to Hogwarts, there would be four graves in stead of three where that house use to lay._

_Now, here we are, fifteen years later.  And I think of how many people that have died because of you, and the new intelligence that I have now.  Just think, you're putting that worthless mudblood at an even greater risk.  Do you really want to get rid of her that bad?"_

"Harry?"

"I have to go see Professor Dumbledore." He said, before starting to walk out the door.

"Harry?" Hermione asked, her face sporting a grin.

"What?"

"Shouldn't you change first?  I know those dress robes look good, but they're a little not necessary right now."  He just continued walking out the door, "Rats.  I nearly saw him naked too."

Macnair stood outside the Auror administration building in a remote part of Muggle London.  The building looked twenty-stories high to any Muggle in the area, but anybody in the ministry knew that it wasn't the truth.  Every ministry member knew that it was at least as high as Eiffel Tower in France. 

He was looking at a small little box, which looked like a PDA to the Muggles passing by, but was actually tracking all of the Death Eaters inside the building.  They were planting small suitcases that held four gallons of Phoenix Blood on key structural points of the building.

Voldemort was hidden in the shadows of an alley across the street, looking at the building, surveying through the windows on the Death Eaters he had inside.  _Now is time to show the world that I mean Business.  Now is the time to show everyone in this world, I am not playing around.  They will serve me, or they will die._

Then calls came in through a networked spell that linked minds together for a certain amount of time.

"Bomb one in place."

"Two away."

"Three away."

"Gut check four."

The calls kept coming in, twenty-two, twenty-three.  Then, all of a sudden, the first problem occurred.

"Sir!  I'm holed up!  It seems my ministry status was compromised and I tried to enter the Auror HQ!"

"Shit.  Is there anyway to get out of there?"

"Which way would you prefer?"

"What do you mean?  How many escape routes do you have?"

"Two.  Alive and caught, or dead."

"How close are you to your target?"

"That's where I'm stuck at.  Sir!  Just blow them sir!"

"Macnair, trigger them.  Son, may you live through this.  You will be honored either way."

"Yes, sir."  Macnair looked at a small button that was on a stick in his hand.  It was a bright red, marking that it shouldn't be pressed without permission.  His thumb rested on top of it, not pressing down on it.

"Press it!" Macnair stayed still, "Press the button!"  Then his thumb went down, his deed was done.  The cases were triggered, and fire shot out from every other floor.  _Yes, it's going exactly as I planned.  Muggles were running in the street, trying to get away.  The building started to buckle, its secondary support beams snapping like twigs._

Off in the distance of the buildings, sirens could be heard coming to the scene of the explosion.  _Stupid Muggles.  They don't realize what's going on.  The wizards do, but these damn clueless people kept ranting and raving about some Islamic Militant Group.  Oh well, guess that's my cue to leave._

"Everyone fall back.  It's time to go." Voldemort raised his wand, "_Morsmordre!_" And then he Apparated away.  The Dark Mark glowing brightly over the building, just as it was starting to fall.

Jack Ryan ran down the long corridor between his office and the office of his boss, Director of Central Intelligence, Marcus Cabot.  A file in his hand was sent from the president, it was the exact Threat Matrix report that the president had read earlier that day.

"Sir!" Jack yelled, nearly sliding past Cabot's doorway.

"Ryan, what is it?"

"Sir, there's been in attack in England.  A bad one."

"How bad?"

"Their government was blown apart.  We don't know specifics, but we do know that minutes before the bombs went off, a lot of guys in dark coats dropped suitcases all over the building.  Then they just disappeared."

"What do you mean, just walked off?"

"No, just disappeared.  They vanished into thin air."

"That's impossible!  No human do that!"

"Well, that's not entirely true."

"What?"

"There are a few files that the president showed me, that not even you have seen.  They've been classified for a few years."

Harry had just walked out of Dumbledore's office, his advice still ringing in his head.  _Don't show that fear to the Voldemort, for it will bring much dire consequences on this world.  You are their only hope, and to know about what you have, that gives them hope, that there is someone to help you through this war._

He walked back up to the prefect common room, where Hermione and Ron were sitting on the couch.  She was reading what looked like a special edition of the Daily Prophet, which held a large picture of some rubble, the headline saying, 'Attack on Aurors.  You-Know-Who to blame.'.

"What happened?"

"The Auror administration building was destroyed.  Over seven-hundred people in total lost their lives."

"You're kidding me."

"That just the count of the bodies that were in one piece."

"Hermione, let me see that." She reluctantly handed over the paper, which he opened a few pages in, and saw something in one of the pictures there.  The Photographer didn't notice it, but Voldemort was standing in the middle of the picture, grinning darkly.  Harry just gave the paper back to Hermione, and sat on the couch next to her.

______________________________________________________________________________________________

            Hey everyone!  Thanks for reading this chapter, and I know it wasn't up to snuff the previous ones, but it had to be done to show the resolve of Voldemort and the complexity of war.  Now I only have a couple of shout-outs to do:

**Amynoelle**: This person has finished the second book of a Trilogy that she is currently working on the third part.  Now I know that those that have read it want her head on a silver platter, but I don't know her address so I can't give it out for us to complete that deed.  Nor will she be at a movie theater on Wednesday to see The Matrix Revolutions, but I think that is something of good will because she won't irritate the viewers with her snoring.  Great writing and thanks for the input!

**Everybody's Fool**: She has given very good input on the story, helping me perfect the rough edges of each chapter.  Thanks a lot!


	19. The Battle of Zalrot's Lair

Chapter 19: The Battle of Zalrot's Lair

Harry went to sleep that night, his head buzzing with questions that needed answers.  Unfortunately for him, or fortunately, depending on how you look at it, they did come, as in the face as you can get.

Harry's mind woke up, lying on the ground in a black suit.  He was lying on the east side of the garden.

"Weird.  That's never happened before."

"And neither has this!" said a strong voice from the west side.  The man Harry remembered as Zalrot was standing in the middle of the entrance way into the garden.

"Zalrot, what are you doing here?"

"What I should have long before.  I am relieving you of your position."

"You can't.  My parents said-"

"One month is up, wench.  If you were smarter, you would realize that.  But, then again, how smart can a woman be? Hehehe."

"You want-"

"Be quiet you stupid bitch!  Or I will quiet you myself."

"Just try!" Harry blurted out.

"Harry, stay out of this!"

"Yes, for the first time, actually listen to the whore."

"Zalrot, you need a reality check."

"And you need to know your place!  You had your shot!  Your days of unsuccessfully teaching the boy are over.  It is my turn, and I will teach him right.  You, however, failed when you started to teach him.  You knew all along, yet you chose to keep certain things from him.  I wonder why that is." He thrust his hand out, and the wind accelerated sharply.  It blew Cho backwards into one of the pillars, as well as lifted up the left sleeve of her shirt.  It bore the dark mark, clear as day, "As I expected."

"Cho, what the- why?" Harry asked, his face forming a look of surprise.

"She had no choice.  She was captured by death eaters, and forced to become one of them.  Her mission was to get close to you, as close as she could, and then report the goings on.  Dolores Umbridge played a major role as well.  She kept Cho on track, made her send the reports on time to Voldemort, but was dumb enough not to read them."

"How do you know all of this?"

"I know because I must know.  It is my purpose.  Her purpose led to guilt, which led to her death.  Stupid bitch.  You should know to never go down Knockturn Alley, just buy the stuff that went down there again."

Cho eyed Zalrot for a second, "What are you going to do?"

"Heh, finally a wise question to ask.  We will battle, one-on-one.  If you win, you keep your spot.  If I win, I take over.  Prepare to have your ass handed to you." He stepped forward, and a wave of sand shot at Cho like bullets.  She flipped up, and landed on the edge of an overhang in a vampire crouch.

Zalrot flipped backwards, and kicked the entire bridged that crossed a small river at her.  Cho did a gainer off of the overhang, and landed on the opposite side from Zalrot, "You think you're so tough, don't you?"

"Heh, pathetic human.  You haven't learned anything at all.  It seems that I have to give you a lesson.  A lesson in humility." Zalrot and Cho jumped at each other, twisting in the air, ready to send their feet at the other's head.  Zalrot was quicker, striking Cho in the left side of her head and sending her into another part of the stream.

Water splashed into the northern wall as she hit the ground.  Cho lifted herself up a little bit, but Zalrot was too quick for her.  By the time she had started getting up, he had already walked over to her.  Cho felt a sudden spike of pain in her left side, as Zalrot implanted his foot into it.

She flew through the air.  Five feet, six feet away from where she was before.  Cho landed hard onto the tile floor that surrounded the garden.  She stood up as quick as she could, knowing Zalrot would strike hard and fast.  She reached onto the wall and pulled of a set of escrima sticks off one of the numerous weapon racks on the walls.

"Oh, so that's the way you want play?" Zalrot said, a grin appearing on his face.  He pointed his right hand at the east wall, and a Bo staff shot into his hand.  Cho ran forward with the escrimas ready to attack.  When she was close enough, she threw out her arms, letting the sticks in her hands strike at Zalrot's right knee and head.

Zalrot brought the staff up, diagonally down and to the right of his body, effectively stopping both sticks, and smirked at Cho.  He then twisted the stick to his left, sending both weapons out of her hands.  He then angled the staff to his left, twisted his body to the right, and stopped the staff's spin.  He then twisted one more time, striking the end that was behind him into Cho's face.

Blood fell from her cheek, onto the sand below, turning the tan to a deep red.  She started flying again, faster this time, and landed, her head hitting a jagged rock.  Cho flipped over a few times, her momentum making her fly forward and landing in the water.  Red started seeping into the water.

Zalrot could see that Cho was starting to get up.  With his right foot, he kicked up one of the escrima sticks, and then he jumped, did a full 360 in midair, and blasted the stick with a roundhouse kick.  It flew as fast as it could, and cracked over Cho's forehead.  The two pieces flew into the water, and she was sent into another pole.

"Oh, how tragic.  Didn't put up a fight.  So sad." Zalrot just walked over to where Cho was lying on the ground.  She wasn't breathing, from what Harry could see.  Zalrot kept walking slowly, showing no fear of something that could happen, "Boy, your thoughts are so strong I can read them over here.  She's out."

Zalrot looked Cho over when he finally got to her.  He could see it.  She wasn't breathing at all, and her skin looked pale.  Zalrot's grin got bigger and bigger with every second he looked at the girl.  Then, he saw a twitch in her foot.  He got scared and lifted one of his own to crush her skull.

She then pushed herself off of the ground, twisted around, and connected her right foot with the left side of Zalrot's face.  It was his turn to grow wings as he flew into the Zen Garden's north wall.  A dent was left on his impact, and weapons fell from their racks.  Sais, Tai Chi swords, all kinds of weapons clattered to the floor.

Cho grabbed two Broadswords off of the west wall, as Zalrot picked up one of the Tai Chi swords from the floor.  Cho flipped backwards, and pushed off the wall, throwing herself at Zalrot.  Her hands were at her sides, the blades sticking out like a person stabbing downward with a knife.

"Not high enough, woman." Zalrot jabbed the sword forward, throwing all of his might into the blow.  His eyes closed, trying to send all of his power forward.  His momentum stopped, and his eyes opened again.  Cho was standing on top of the flat part of his blade with a smirk on her face.

She dropped to the ground, twisted clockwise, and slammed the bottom of her right foot into Zalrot's chest.  He flew backwards, crashing through the remaining poles of the northern part of the overhang, making that fall to the ground.  Cho cart wheeled out of the way, "Bring it on, asswipe."

Dubrino was in the middle of what was left of the Auror administration building that was attacked earlier that day.  _Well, if it was a statement Voldemort wanted to make, he surely made a good one.  Dubrino lifted up a large piece of the wall, when he heard a small noise echo through the silence of the night._

He took out his Muggle weapon, a .50 AE pistol, from the inside pocket of his suit, and stuck it out in front of him, "Who's there?"  Then he was grabbed from behind by an unseen force.

Zalrot started to move from under the rubble of the overhang.  The weight of all the wood and shingle that crashed down on him was overwhelming.  Using all of his strength, he shifted as much rubble as he could, and then he stood up, and realize that there was a long wooden piece of beam stuck in his stomach.  He grabbed it by both hands and threw it at Cho.

She jumped to the right, turned to her left, and chopped the beam in half.  She then turned to face Zalrot again, "What a woman can do." she said, grinning.

"I owe you for that."  Then Zalrot changed.  You could see straight through him, like a ghost.  He was glowing a sickly green.  Then he returned to normal, smiling devil-like, "See?  Just like new."  He thrust both hands forward, and the water of the stream engulfed Cho, sending her into the south wall of the garden.  The broadswords flew out of her hands and stuck into the sand.

Cho stood up immediately, and started running at Zalrot.  Zalrot started running at Cho.  It was an all out contest of speed and strength.  After seconds of running Cho and Zalrot stopped running, just barley stopping a collision with each other.  Both of them pulled their right fist back and struck the other in the jaw.

Both of them flew backwards at high speeds, north and south, colliding with the walls, knocking even more weapons down, creating even bigger holes.  Zalrot stood up, his arms looking like rivers of blue light were flowing to his hands.  Then the rivers stopped as he lifted his arms to aim straight at Cho, and shot lightning bolts out of his palms.

She looked just in time to push herself forward, barely dodging the lighting strikes as they flew at her.  Three of them bounced off of a fallen shield, and hit the west wall's overhang, catching it on fire.  Some of the pieces flew from the force of the strike, landing hand onto the ground around them all.

"What's going on?  This is impossible!"

"No wench, not impossible.  In this world, anything is possible.  In our world, if you have the knowledge, you can defy the laws of everything on earth, from gravity to air.  What you don't know about this world can fill your head a thousand times.  You should have learned your place from the start.  You are nothing more than a worthless piece of mind that has no place but to serve.  To serve men."

"That's where you're wrong." She grabbed two four-pointed throwing stars and chucked them at Zalrot like a Frisbee.  They sailed through the air, perfectly flat and parallel to the ground, their target being Zalrot's head.  He flipped backwards, and grabbed a piece of wood from under him, and held it vertical.  The stars cut through the stick, and Zalrot bent backwards, letting them fly over him, into the wall.

Then Zalrot jumped to his right, and landed on the flaming overhang.  He pointed his palm outward, and shot lightning bolts at the opposite overhang, catching it on fire as well, "Let's see if you've got the guts." he said, summoning the Tai Chi sword into his hand.

Cho grabbed another Tai Chi sword off of the wall, and started running at one of the support beams that was starting on fire.  When she got to the top, she did a backflip-twist, and landed facing Zalrot.  She lifted her right hand, the one with the sword, and pointed its tip directly at Zalrot's head.  Her actions showing one message, 'you're next'.

"Brave of you, girl.  But don't confuse bravery with foolishness.  Why do fight to save your position, when you know that your defeat is inevitable?  Why do you cause yourself the pain that I will inflict just to make sure you teach this boy wrong?  Why fight against men at all, when you know you're too weak to do any damage?"

"Because.  Because it's my choice.  I choose to fight."

"You choose to die." And at that, lightning started to strike, thunder began to clap, and rain began to fall.  Zalrot grinned, knowing full well what he could do to Cho under these conditions.  The fires kept on burning, as if they were resistant to everything that could put them out.  Then the opponents raised their weapons at each other, daring their rival to make the first move.

Then Cho glowed white for a second, as if receiving some kind of power into her.  She returned to normal a few seconds later, with a triumphant grin on her face, "Now we're even." She returned to the battle stance, aiming the tip of her sword at Zalrot's head.

As if it was a bell that started the battle, a lightning bolt struck the exact middle of the Zen Garden.  Cho and Zalrot jumped as hard and as high as they could, the swords, raised into striking position behind them.  They flew high into the air, as if the wind carried them the entire way.

Then they got into range, they sent their sword clashing into each other.  A loud clang was heard throughout the land of the dead, as the two swords collided with each other.  The energy coming from them was so powerful, it sent all of the rain that was falling down, away from them, forming a large sphere in the sky.

Cho pulled back, and lunged the tip of the sword as hard as she could at Zalrot.  He swung his own sword under her strike, and then recoiled, aiming for a strike to her  left temple.  She raised her blade up, effectively blocking it.  He then tried for a low strike to her knee, which failed.  She again dropped her sword to the technique, and stopped it from hurting her.

Then Cho kicked Zalrot in his stomach, sending him plummeting to the ground below.  He fell fast, unable to stop his rate of decent before he hit the ground with the force of an earthquake.  Dirt and chunks of ground of all different sizes flew into the air, making Harry run out of the way to avoid his own death.

Harry looked into the hole, to see Zalrot starting to move again.  Cho was already starting to fly down at high speed, the tip of her sword aimed at Zalrot's heart.  Harry saw it all in slow motion, looking Cho's face that was set with pure determination and the will to kill her opponent.

He looked at Zalrot, whose sword was bent out of shape, was looking at Cho with fear in his eyes.  She kept flying down, faster and faster, her power surging through the air.  There was so much power coming from both Zalrot and Cho that it was hard to breathe.  Harry then saw Zalrot smirk, and stand up totally.

"This has been a very good fight, very entertaining.  But now it is time to end this charade."

Cho couldn't slow down as Zalrot jumped high into the air, a large grin sported on to his face.  He twisted counter-clockwise. And slammed his right foot into Cho's chest, making her fall to the ground as fast as a bullet from a gun.  She collided with one of the walls, making it fall down entirely.

The whole thing flew up and collapsed on Cho, making her buried under the entire weight of the wall.  Harry started to run over to her, but Zalrot used the wind to push the rubble off of her.  Harry fell down quickly to avoid being impaled, and looked at Zalrot.  He looked prod of what he had done.

Harry then stood up and looked down into the crater that was made, "Zalrot, you bastard.  What have you done?"  Cho was lying down, a piece of wood was sticking out of her stomach.  He ran over to her, to see she was barely breathing.

"Cho!"

"Harry?"

"Cho, you can't die on me again.  You just-"

"Harry, remember what I told you the last time?" Harry stayed silent, trying to think back, "I said I was sorry.  Now I wish that I never said that.  I'm not sorry for doing what I did.  I'm not sorry for sacrificing myself for you.  I did what I had to do, just so you could live."

"Cho, what are you talking about?"

"The prophecy, the pro-" Then she released her last breath, leaving Harry with his anger at Zalrot.  He stood up, and looked at Zalrot with the content to kill in his eyes.  Zalrot glided down to earth, and walked over to where her body lay.

"You stay away from her!" Harry yelled.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk.  What a shame.  Well, what is done is done.  Come, I have the answers you are looking for."

"What makes you think I'm going with you?  What makes me think I should trust you?"

"Because you want something, I have it, let's go."

"That doesn't answer my question."

"Funny, that was quicker then the others."

"What?"

"See, a question.  You want the answers, follow me." The Zen Garden started to float away, and they were back in Zalrot's hut, sitting on two pillows on the opposite side of a fire.

______________________________________________________________________________________________

            Hey everyone!  I hope you liked this chapter!  I know I sure loved writing it.  Remember to look out for the next chapter, Chapter 20: The Green Flame Torch.  Now, just a couple of shout-outs:

             **Amynoelle**:  I know I've given one to her for the last few chapters, but she is such a great help to me and the fic. (That, and she gives me ammunition to embarrass her with each time before I get the chapter done)  Well, anyway, she may be of help, but she's a little crazy, and I think that there is something going on with her and the computer.  Because her boyfriend walked into her bedroom, and asked her, 'who the hell are you talking to?' after he heard her say, 'come on, work for mama!' to the comp.  Great stories, and thanks for the help!

**bamaslamma29** and everyone else: You all reviewed, put input in and said thank you.  Now I must return the favor.  Thank you all!


	20. The Green Flame Torch

Chapter 20: The Green Flame Torch

"Why am I here?" Harry asked, looking at Zalrot with the exact same look that Snape gave to him, "and why shouldn't I break your face right now?"

"Because breaking my face, while impossible for you at the moment, would not solve anything, and would make you as dead as the whore lying below."

"I'll show you 'impossible'"

"You will sit down and listen.  You will sit down and listen because what you hear will make or break your destiny." Harry reluctantly sat down, looking at Zalrot with scorn, "Good, now we begin.  Had you been trained correctly, you would know all that I am about to tell you.  Her 'love' for you got in the way.  It was either that or her orders from Voldemort."

"But we'll never know now."

"Correct, but that's beside the point.  Mistakes that happened, happened for a reason.  All we can do is find out and understand the reason.  So, what's done is done.  One chapter has ended, and another set to begin."

"Get on with it."

"Right.  What you should now by now, is that all you know, has already been discovered.  The text that have been hidden from the world are known by me and few others.  You were supposed to be told this when your training started, but that wasn't the case.

The Green Flame Torch.  It is the item that holds the magical world together, and is what will keep the entire world free, if the right person activates it."

"What do you mean?"

"When Merlin, Morgana, Ursulane, and Abendale met, and created this torch, they made sure that only purebloods could activate it.  That was it's soul purpose.  It was like a kingdom.  One pureblood activated it in the beginning, and he assumed the mantle of a king.  It was then passed down, from father to son, and when the father died, the son would become king.

Now with all bloodlines that hold power, sooner or later, seeds of darkness and hatred took root.  One of these kings, which was the heir of Salazar Slytherin, decided that he had the right to control the wizarding world with an iron fist, and was using his own army to kill whomever resisted.

And that is why all most of the purebloods died.  It is because Slytherin's heir killed all who resisted, which was nearly all of the wizarding community.  He even killed your ancestor, but not before he was able to have a child of Gryffindor blood.  What he didn't know about the torch is its real power.  Mass killings, absolute control with no fighting back, that sort of thing."

"What are you talking about?"

"The torch's power runs deeper then what I have just told you.  Not even the four creators knew of this until the end.  The torch can do anything the user wants, as long as the person who has activated it has ascertained complete control over the flame's powers.  The kings weren't given complete power over the torch.  Just partial power."

"I thought you said that the four didn't know?"

"That's right, they didn't know, but that doesn't mean that the torch didn't have a mind of its own.  It can sense the entire world around itself, and how much pure blood is left in the world.  But, since the four creators have died, it's mind has grown weak, and will give full power to the first person that activates it."

"Which has to be me."

"Exactly.  If you don't get there before Voldemort does, the entire Wizarding World will bow at his feet.  We cannot let that happen."

"What exactly can the torch do?"

"Well, we don't have all of the answers to that question, but there are a few that we know.  The torch with half control can help a person out in the middle of a battle by speaking into their mind, giving them strategic advice by sensing the world around them.  When a person has full control, it can give advice when ever the user asks for it, and on any subject available.

With full control of the flames, you can control enormous amounts of people with magic stronger than the Imperious Curse.  It was nearly used by Salazar's heir back when he was alive and king of the magical world.  Only the fact that he was not in full control of the Green Flame Torch was the one thing that stopped him.

Also, a person can basically do anything they desire, with no limit to the power it uses.  If they have a grudge against someone and wanted them dead, then they would die within seconds.  The torch could do that with a single person, or large masses of people.  It was another form of control that the four didn't know was put in there."

"So are you saying, that this enhances your mind to a point where anything can be done?"

"If your will is strong enough, then yes, anything can and will probably done with very little thought.  That's why we cannot let it get into Voldemort's hands."

"Well, get me there.  I'll get it, and then destroy it."

"We destroy it, we destroy the entire world."

"What are you talking about?"

"Not only did the torch link the Muggle-borns to the survival of the torch-bearer, should there be one, but it linked the pureblood survival as well.  The true love of the user, if Muggle-born, would automatically become a pureblood.  But, if the user has a son or daughter, then the power of the flame is passed down for them to claim the mantle of a king or queen.

If you and Voldemort were to die at this very moment, then the entire human race would become extinct, all because of one man's sacrifice to give the Muggles somewhat of a momentary freedom from our kind.  Seeing what freedom can do, personally, I can't say I wouldn't have done the same thing."

"Well, at least I know you're on our side."

"Are you sure you want to get cute with me?"

"Before we came here you said something like, 'funny, that was quicker then the others.'  What does that mean?"

"You're entire bloodline has come to this place, to train to take the Green Flame Torch's power from the temple.  Your father among them.  Oh, and just so you know, your father is not dead, yet, he isn't alive."

"What do you mean?  What happened to him?"

"He is trapped in a place between this world and the real world.  Kind of like you are right now, but he is trapped for good."

"What are you talking about?"

"Now, to explain this, I have to explain what you must do to go to the torch."

"Fine, tell me."

"There are two ways to get to the torch's resting place, which is called the Temple of Green Fire.  The first way is An Island in the real world, called Bikanel Island.  It is about two-hundred miles off of the coast of Great Britain.  You can either get there by boat or Apparate inside the Island's shores.  Voldemort will take this route, when he finds the last piece of the map to get there.  He won't risk himself to Ministry exposure just yet.

The other way is going to the execution chamber inside the Department of Mysteries, and stepping through the veil.  Entering the land of the dead manually."

"Wouldn't I die?"

"Not if your mind is a bridge to our world which.  If a mind is a bridge to our world, then entering our world in anyway will not kill the physical form.  You could in fact see your parents again, and then walk out as if nothing happened.  But you would be here, to face the Seven Challenges of the Dead."

"What do those involve?"

"That is for the torch to decide.  But you must be ready to face them.  That was what I brought your father here to do that night he died.  His mind was here, but his body was there.  Voldemort destroyed your father's body while here, trapping his mind in this place.  His ghost still walks the earth."

"Didn't you know what was going on?  Didn't you know that-"

"The technology disadvantage we had back then didn't allow us to look in on the physical world at the time.  Now we have that luxury, and only pull people whose minds act as bridges to our world, which is only you, to this place, and only if we need to pull them."

"I see."

"Now, you need to know how to activate the torch.  The torch itself can tell anything that is inside the Temple of Green Fire.  If a pureblood enters the temple, the torch will ignite, and will let that pureblood activate the torch, and take its power and use it to his discretion.

Now, to activate the torch, there are two places where your hands would go, one for each hand.  By placing them in the correct areas, the torch will then send the flames through you, giving you the power of the Green Flame Torch.  It will be the only weapon you really have against Voldemort."

"How do you know all of this?  It doesn't seem like you-"

"Yes, given my heritage and the time that the torch was created, you would think that I shouldn't know about this.  Well, I know all the stuff about the Green Flame Torch because I must know.  It is my purpose.  It is my purpose to help you in this task any my choice to help you.  For I know the consequence of you not knowing what to do.  You will fail."

"And what happens if I fail?"

"Then everything will fall.  Not only your world but this one as well.  Once this world goes, there is no hope for any type of resistance, and no challenge for him to go to any other world and conquer them."

"What do you mean 'any other world'?"

"There are more worlds then the three you know about.  There are worlds that Voldemort has visited, trying to gain allies in his Ministry of Darkness.  There are probably many more worlds than we even know about.  But those worlds, have been sealed by their respective governments, or wise men from their world, thankfully for our cause."

"How will I know when I will be able to get the torch?"

"All you will know is that when the time is right, you will get a sense of power that will flow through your body, and you will then know it is time for you to retrieve you destiny, and get the torch into your powers.  Just remember, one way or another, this war is going to end."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that either way, one person will win, the other will fall.  You've heard the prophecy pertaining to you, the one that your quack Divination teacher said."

"Yes, now getting on to the subject of prophecies, what prophecy was Cho talking about?"

"What?"

"Before Cho died, she said, 'the prophecy' and then she died."

"You are not yet ready to know those answers."

"I think I am."

"Well I know you are not!  The answer to the question you have asked does not pertain to the goal at this present time.  Do not ask again."

"I will ask however many times I want to, in order to get the information I want.  Cho died trying to tell me something, and I want to know what the hell it is!"

"If I tell you, it could throw this entire operation out of alignment, and jeopardize this entire goal of this mission!"

"Why do I have to be the one to complete the mission?"

"Because you are the one!"

"What?"

"You are the one that Voldemort marked as his equal.  You're the one that Voldemort said had the power to defeat him.  You're the only one that can defeat him now."

"Why did you have to kill Cho?"

"Because it was my duty.  If she had contacted Voldemort about our operation after she was thrown out, then everything that we have worked for will be thrown out the window.  Voldemort is already searching for the torch, and he suspects that there is a counter-operation already in place to train you to get it as well, but he doesn't know how.  If he did, then we would have to evacuate from this part of the land of the dead, and start running from his Death Eaters that have died once."

"How can he contact them though?  He's still alive, they're in this world."

"With the right spell, and a Muggle cell phone, a person from your world can contact anyone within this one.  All it takes is the power to keep the spell going long enough to get the information that you have to the person in this world.  And it works vice versa.  Using this." Zalrot said, pointing at a little black box in the corner of the hut, "I don't particularly like using technology, but this little gizmo has helped me keep in contact with one of my kites in the living world.  Which reminds me, I have an assignment for you."

"And that is?"

"My kite in the living world, a Detective Jonathan Dubrino, has gone missing as of 0230 hours England time.  He missed his scheduled check-in appointment with one of the clerks in a hidden location of this world.  We don't know if he's been flipped-"

"Flipped?"

"Turned, a double agent.  We don't know if that is what happened, or if he has been captured, or if he is outside any other area and can't get to one of the contact points that we've set up for this to work."

"What is Dubrino, officially?"

"Where did you learn to ask that question?"

"The Order of the Phoenix."

"Ah, yes.  The Order Dumbledore spoke of.  Very well.  Jonathan Dubrino,"  Zalrot walked over to a little grey box and pulled out a thin file, "ex-marines special forces, ex-CIA black-ops, ex-Unspeakable Infiltration Expert, recruited by me, and until 0230 hours this morning, one of my resident kites in the living world."

"Kite?"

"Someone who does my dirty work without any official connection.  If things go south, the string is cut, and he is on his own."

"Then why are you making an exception in Dubrino's case?"

"Because I need him.  He's one of my best agents."

"I see."

"Now, your assignment is, to right after you wake up, to go to Albus Dumbledore and inform him of the situation.  He needs to be notified of what is going on, and if I try to a connection between him at me at the moment, Voldemort might be watching it, so we can't do that."

"How would he be watching?"

"Voldemort can do a lot of things, and he can spy on people's minds from a very long distance.  Yours is a little different, either one of you have to be feeling a very strong emotion at the time."

"I see."

"Now, you'll be waking up any minute, go to Dumbledore, tell him to put some of his men on it, and tell him to tell them this: 'Rule Number One: Do… Not… Get… Caught.'  Got it?"

"Got it."

"Go."

Harry woke up, looking into the now rising sun inside his room.  He rubbed his eyes, and looked out the window.  It looked so beautiful and peaceful then, that Harry temporarily forgot about what was really going on.  _Yeah, such a beautiful place, harmed by such tyranny._

He got dressed quickly, and ran to Professor Dumbledore's office.  When he reached the stone Gargoyle, he discovered that the staircase was already up, going to his office.  He climbed slowly, and could hear the shouting from being halfway on the first step.

"What the hell is this about some Green Flame Torch?  I want some answers right now!"

"Cornelius, I can't do that."

"Why not?"

"Because of the fact that you were not brought in on the operation when it first started with Neil Potter."

"What does Harry Potter's Great, Great Grandfather have to do with anything?"

"He was the first one who tried to get to the Green Flame Torch.  All I am asking you, is that when Harry is ready, you let him go to the Ministry of Magic, into the Execution Chamber, and step through the veil."

"It would kill the boy!  I will not have that!"

"No it won't.  Cornelius, just trust me on this.  Let Harry step through the veil." 

There was silence for a few minutes, then Fudge spoke again, "Fine, but if dies, it will be on your hands."

"Yes, it will.  Now, if you please would take floo powder back to the office, I believe someone else would like to speak with me."

"Yes, yes."  There was the roar of a fire, and Harry knew Fudge was gone.

"Come in, Harry." Harry stepped through the door to his office and sat down in one of the chairs, "If you have come to me at this hour, that means Cho Chang has lost her place in training you, and the Mandinka Leader, Zalrot, has taken her place.  By force, probably."

"You'd be correct."

"Have you seen the true extent of what a person can do in the land of the dead?"

"Yeah, that doesn't mean I like it."

"Combat is what put those people there.  And they will fight until the day they die again.  What is the message that Zalrot has told you to tell me?"

"How did you know I had a message for you?"

"Your eyes.  They can tell all emotions.  Everyone's can, just in a little different way.  Your eyes will change color with your mood.  Weird yes, but very useful.  Now, what does Zalrot want to tell me?"

"That Dubrino has not met his check-in arrangement time, and wants you to send some members of the order to search for him."

"I see."

"And he wanted you to tell them: 'Rule-"

"Number One: Do… Not… Get… Caught."

______________________________________________________________________________________________

            Hey Everyone!  I would like to say thank you for sticking with me this long, and I hope you enjoyed the Twentieth Chapter of this book.  Now for all of you, I have two surprises.  No shout-outs today, but I want to show you a preview of the next Chapter, and the lyrics to a song I wrote that will go on the soundtrack of this story.  First, those Lyrics.  This is a song I wrote called 'Hiding Away':

In this world, there is nothing more then the pain that we face, 

Losing our place, 

Feeling the hurt inside.  

It's like a guide to our lives, 

Chaining our pride to the train tracks,

Letting us suffer until we die.

(Chorus)

A world so cold,

A person so bold,

To think that he can hurt me this way.

Inside my head,

A key and a bed,

To hide myself today.

Now and again, Unexpected windfalls.

Gone again by charging at walls.

Deep in my mind,

 A pain you will find,

Eating at my insides tonight.

An internal battle,

A struggle,

A war,

Against all the scars that I always bore,

Making me lose my pride until I die.

(Chorus)

A world so cold,

A person so bold,

To think that he can hurt me this way.

Inside my head,

A key and a bed,

To hide myself today.

No matter how hard I try to pull away from my pain,

Step out of the rain,

The tears roll out of my eye.

I see only one choice,

As I won't find my voice,

And that is to lay down and die.

(Chorus)

A world so cold,

A person so bold,

To think that he can hurt me this way.

Inside my head,

A key and a bed,

To hide myself today.

(Chorus)

A world so cold,

A person so bold,

To think that he can hurt me this way.

Inside my head,

A key and a bed,

To hide myself today.

            Now the preview:

Dubrino sat in Jack Ryan's office, looking at all the pictures with him and Admiral Greer, then farther down, him and his wife, Cathy Muller-Ryan standing at the altar.  The door opened, and Dubrino turned around.  Jack Ryan was staring him in the eyes.

"What do you want, Detective?"

Dubrino threw Jack the photos of the Arrsburg massacre that he took, as well as the box that held the Stealth Camouflage.

"That's what is happening over in the U.K.  Voldemort is search for an object.  An object called-"

"The Green Flame Torch."

"Yes, how did you know?"

"My brother –in-law's brother-in law married Morgana's heir.  He alerted the whole family of the immediate danger of his wife position.  He's dead, isn't he?"

"How did you guess?"

"The woman he married, Sarah Granger, she would have died before giving up the location of her piece of the map.  The only way she would say anything unless Abath was in mortal danger."

"Oh, I see."

Jack Ryan looked over the man.  _Zalrot told me a man would visit me within a couple weeks.  Why does this man look like death?  Jack then looked at the man's left arm.  He saw the skin change and reform, making the dark mark appear, clear as day.  Then it disappeared, just as quickly as it was shown._

            Thank you all!


	21. Rule Number One

Chapter 21: Rule Number one

**Langley****, ****Virginia****.  ****U.S.**** Eastern Seaboard: 0612 hours, ****November 15th, 1996**…****

Jonathan Dubrino sat in Jack Ryan's office, looking at all the pictures with him and Admiral Greer, then farther down, him and his wife, Cathy Muller-Ryan standing at the altar.  The door opened, and Dubrino turned around.  Jack Ryan was staring him in the eyes.

"What do you want, Detective?"

Dubrino threw Jack the photos of the Arrsburg massacre that he took, as well as the box that held the Stealth Camouflage.

"That's what is happening over in the U.K.  Voldemort is search for an object.  An object called-"

"The Green Flame Torch."

"Yes, how did you know?"

"My brother –in-law's brother-in law married Morgana's heir.  He alerted the whole family of the immediate danger of his wife position.  He's dead, isn't he?"

"How did you guess?"

"The woman he married, Sarah Granger, she would have died before giving up the location of her piece of the map.  The only way she would say anything unless Abath was in mortal danger."

"Oh, I see."

Jack Ryan looked over the man.  _Zalrot told me a man would visit me within a couple weeks.  Why does this man look like death?_  Jack then looked at the man's left arm.  He saw the skin change and reform, making the dark mark appear, clear as day.  Then it disappeared, just as quickly as it was shown.

"So, what have you got for me?" Jack walked over to his bookshelf, and pulled down one of the books.  Then the back of the bookcase slid backwards, the shelves folded down, and the back of the bookcase slid into the wall, revealing a hidden passage way that was very steep, going down.

"Follow me." He took a step onto the path, and kept walking down.  Ryan looked back every few seconds, just to make sure Dubrino was following him.  The path was starting to get quite dark ahead of them, so Ryan slowly unclipped the top of his gun holster, and flicked on a flashlight.

Then the beam of light hit a very wide, open spot at the end of the tunnel.  Then Jack turned around, pulled his gun out, and aimed it at Dubrino, "Let me see your hands!"

"Not a chance!" The man disappeared for a second, and reappeared, "What the hell?"

"The wonder of anti-apparition charms.  Now, hands in the air!" Ryan said, cocking his gun, "Hands in the air, NOW!"  Dubrino raised his hands, and Ryan grabbed him by the back of the neck, and pushed him into one of the walls, "Show your true face, Death Eater."

Then the man changed, his form turning into a giant blob-like creature, and reforming to a man know as Donovan Mintoka, a Wizarding Colombian Warlord.  _Columbian?  How the hell did he become a Death Eater?_

"How are you a Death Eater?"

"I was captured by the dark lord, yet willingly gave my life to serve him.  It was seven months ago."

"That's why the fighting stopped."

"Exactly."

"Where's Dubrino?"  Mintoka struggled, swinging his arm at Ryan, who ducked and thrust his left fist into the Colombian's side.  Mintoka doubled over in pain, and Ryan put his foot on the back of Mintoka's neck.  He aimed the gun at Mintoka's left leg, "Where's Dubrino?!"

"Go to hell!"

"You first." Ryan then shot the warlord in his left leg.  He then aimed at the right one, "Where is he?"

"AH!  Jesus Christ man!  Okay!  Okay!  I'll tell you!  Just give me a world map!"  A large table-like device presented a large, holographic map of the entire world.  Ryan took out his wand, aimed it at Mintoka's leg, and healed the wound.  The bullet popped out, and Ryan picked the man up by his collar.

"Now, show me where Dubrino is being held."  Mintoka hesitated, and Ryan pulled out his gun again, and aimed it at his temple, "Show me!"  

Then, Mintoka raised a shaky hand, "Right here, there is a secluded base in the northern part of the Ural Mountains, right here.  That is where your friend is being held at this moment."

"Check the Sat photos.  I want a full digital perimeter analysis cross-referencing with a hard-target search.  I was picture size of one mile per photo.  Do it!"  Then, throughout the entire room, the clacking of keys were the only that was heard.  People frantically searching for a base inside that area.

Jack Ryan held his breath for a few minutes, the barrel of his gun still aimed at Mintoka.  Mintoka started to move a little bit, and Ryan pressed the barrel into the man's left temple, "Hey, hey, hey!  Can I just scratch my balls for a second?" Ryan hit him on the back of the head the bottom of his gun.

"Sir!  I found something!"

"Watch him." Jack said, and the person drew his weapon and aimed it at Mintoka's head.  Ryan walked over to DS&T technician who had found something during the search, "What did you find?"

"Sir, as I was doing the mile size photos, I decided to switch to a geo-thermal scan of the area and found this.  About maybe 400 warm bodies grouped in a single spot.  If you look at the normal NSA sat photos of the region, you only see snow and ice."

"Alright, that has to be it.  I'll notify London about the solution to this situation."  Then he pulled out his gun, and aimed at Mintoka's face, "You know the job.  We eliminate threats.  You, Donovan, are the threat.  Goodnight, Mintoka."

**Hogwarts Castle, Scotland: 1112 hours, ****November 15th, 1996…**

Harry woke up, lying on his side, on the couch in the Prefect Common Room.  Hermione was lying in front of him, looking at the back of the couch.  There was a thick blanket lying over both of them, a fire that was nearly dead in the fireplace.  The only other person who was in the Common Room was Ron, and he was sitting in one of the chairs, laughing.

"Well, it seems Ginny will be pleased."

"Shut up." Harry said, laying his arm across Hermione again, and setting head back on the pillow.  He could hear Hermione breathing softly, and he could feel her chest rise and fall with every passing breath.  He kissed the back of her head softly, taking in her scent, which just fueled Ron's laughter, "Ok, you've been laughing for two weeks straight.  Be quiet."

"I agree." Hermione said.  She turned around in Harry's arms, and kissed him softly, "Good morning."

"It would be." he said, smiling.  She apparently had the same thoughts, and they both looked at Ron with the same, devilish grin.  They picked up the pillow from under their heads, and threw it at Ron.  It hit him square in the face, but he just kept on laughing.  Harry conjured up another one, and the two of them laid their heads back down.

"Alright, in truth, Sirius asked me to come get you, Harry.  He wanted to tell you something." For some odd reason, this made Harry panic.  Hermione sensed it, turned around again, and kissed him softly on the forehead.  Then she put a hand on his free arm and rubbed it, soothing his fears.

"Everything will be fine.  Don't worry." Harry just nodded dumbly, got out from under the covers, and kissed Hermione on the forehead.  Then walked out of the Common Room.  Hermione turned over, missing the warmth that was with her just a few seconds ago.

"So, are you going to throw anything else at me?"

"Shut up and let me sleep."

Harry opened the door to Sirius' office, and immediately caught a small, pen-like device in his hand.  The other one was in Sirius' own hand, a little green light blinking on and off, "Synch your repeater."

"Sirius, what do you mean?  What's going-"

"Synch your repeater, Harry." Harry pulled the top of the repeater up, and the green lights that were flashing synchronized instantly, blinking at the same time.  Then  Sirius closed his device, and Harry followed suit, looking at Sirius confused, "When a beep goes off, and the green light goes red and stays steady, then I have fallen."

"What's going on?"

"The Order received a high class retrieval order from America.  It seems that the missing person, Dubrino, has been located, and we have to get him out as soon as possible.  Dumbledore is sending me to help with their hand picked agent, Neil Shaw, to help with the infiltration and extraction."

"Why you?"

"Because I'm the best that the Order has at the moment.  Remus is the other top, but his affliction prevents him from doing this.  I'm the only one who can."

"What about Tonks?"

"Remus wouldn't allow his wife to get mixed up in this.  Especially since she carries his child."

"I thought that-"

"Remus was cured.  Somehow, he was cured of being a werewolf.  So now, him and Tonks are married, and have a child on the way."

"Oh, what about the others?"

"Not nearly trained enough, or have the time to do this.  Shacklebolt is up to his eyeballs with trying to defend the country, and the others are in his same position, injured or dead."

"So you're the only one that can do this?"

"That's what I've been saying."

"You get you ass back here alive, as soon as possible." Sirius smirked.

"It's no less then what your father and mother would recite at the same time.  And I promise, it will be in and out, infiltrate, liberate, and extract."

"It's the liberate part that worries me."

"Well, I have to get out of here.  Remus is taking over my classes for now."

"Aww, too bad for Snape." Harry said with a grin, "Where are you going?"  Sirius didn't answer, just disapparated.  _Dumbledore must have lifted the ward for a few seconds._

**New York City****, ****New York****: 0700 hours…**

Sirius Apparated inside the hotel room at the Ramada inn in downtown New York City.  Jack Ryan and a man he had never met before were sitting in two chairs, with a third one reserved for him.

"Sirius!"

"Hey, Jack." Jack shook hands with him, and gave him a hug, "Fifteen years, hasn't it?"

"Not since you helped me bust that Colombian drug smuggling ring on accident."

"How's things at CIA?"

"Understaffed and overworked.  Here, let me introduce you to your partner, Neil Shaw.  We went through the farm together."

"He works for you now?"

"No, actually, he now works as a UN covert op."

"I didn't know those things actually existed.  I heard rumors, but nothing solid."

"Well, it seems that  the U.S. government can't keep a secret."

"Obviously not."

"Hey, can we get to work?  I don't think Dubrino wants to be in that hell hole very long."

"Right." Ryan walked over to a table, grabbed a small blue box.  He then pressed a small, red button on the top, and the sound of electricity crackling through the air was heard.  Little blue lightning bolts shot from the box, and hit places all around the room.  Then the lightning receded into the box, which Ryan placed in his pocket.

"Afraid of the Chinese?" Neil asked him.

"You know that they're always trying to slip a mole in, but now we can move forward."  Ryan opened a briefcase up, and brought out several satellite photos, as well as Geo-Thermal scans of a mountain range, "These photographs show a base in the northern sector of the Ural Mountains.  That is where Dubrino is being held.

What we're going to do is slip you two about a mile away, going under radar detection, just in case Voldemort has a few tricks up his sleeve.  Then you're going to enter through a steam vent on this part of the island…"

**Ural Mountains, Northern Sector, Twenty Minutes into mission…**

"Ryan, is CIA able to do a depth scan on the area?" Sirius asked over the Codec.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, it seems something landed here hundreds of years ago, and we're going to have to be Peter Pan to get into the vent."

"What do you mean?"

"There's too many guards around to rappel and walk to the vent, and a straight drop would kill us."

"Sirius, I have an idea."  Neil got down, onto his stomach down on the ground, and aimed the grappling hook at the opposite end of the crater.  He pressed the trigger, sending a high-tension line across the gap.  It stuck into the wall, sending chunks of rack falling down to the bottom.  Then Neil detached the line from the gun, and wedged it into the wall.  Then he clipped a cord to it, and his belt, "Make sure that you get anyone I can't see." He said, reaching for a sniper rifle.

Neil jumped up, and pushed off of the wall, and started sliding over the gap, hanging on by a thin wire.  When he was in the middle, he took off the scope covers, and aimed at the first person.  He got a nice headshot and fired.  _One down._  He kept aiming and firing, and the Death Eaters kept dropping like flies.

Soon after, all of the guards were dead, and Neil was looking down at the vent.  He pointed at Sirius, and did a backflip, unhooking himself from the wire, and sending him on a freefall into the vent.  He fell down, to the entrance of the vent and stopped.  Then he flipped over, and landed inside the vent.  Sirius followed suit.  Soon, they were both in the very large vent.

"Alright, objective one, complete."

"Good job, you are go for objective 2.  Liberate Dubrino."

"Roger that, sir.  We're on our way."

**Hogwarts Castle, Scotland, Twenty minutes into mission…**

"Now your normal teacher, Professor Black, is indisposed at the moment, and is unable to teach class…" At the mention of Sirius, Harry took the repeater out of his pocket, and opened it.  It was still blinking a green light.  Hermione looked over at him with curiosity.

"What is that?"

"A repeater." he said simply.  He didn't really want to get into what its use was at the moment.

"So, what is it-  Harry, are you alright?" she asked, looking at his face drop.

"Hermione, I don't really want to talk about this right now, ok?"

She nodded, "Yeah, sure.  Alright, Harry."

***

Sirius pulled out him M9, "Ryan, tell me, why am I using this little sissy Muggle weapon?  And at that, a tranquilizer gun?"

"Because that they probably have magic detectors inside the building, and that way, if a person is discovered, alarms won't go off, and guys ready to kill won't appear."

"Right.  So, do we know where Dubrino is inside?"

"Probably the bottom floor.  Voldemort would have anticipated an incursion or a possible invasion on the base, so he would've moved Dubrino to the bottom floor, just in case."

"Whatever you say…"

"What are you thinking?"

"Voldemort's smart.  With the size of this base, he could have hid Dubrino in a room on the top floor and known it would take two or three days for someone to find them."

"I see."

"Neil, Is there a way to activate his tracer?"

"Yeah, I have the device with me."

"Good, when I call you the next time, meet me where I am at, to see if we can re-activate the tracer on Dubrino."

"Got it."

**Ural Mountains, Northern Sector, Four hours into mission…**

Neil had dropped into a closed bathroom stall after firing a single bullet from his M9 into a Death Eater's head.  Neil took the man's uniform and opened the door.  His gun pointing out first, he slowly looked out of the small crack, and then opened it completely.

"That won't work, you know."

Neil responded quickly, staring down a cyborg ninja with the barrel of his gun, "What are you talking about?"

"That uniform won't work in the area you want to go." the ninja said in a mechanical voice, "These Death Eaters are different.  They use color-coded uniforms to get around.  You have a level 1 uniform, you want a level 7."

"What are you saying?"

"If you even try to get to the holds, you're dead.  And the Patriots can't let that happen."

"The La-li-lu-le-lo?"

"Correct.  The la-li-lu-le-lo."

"So how do I get a level 7 uniform?"

"I cannot tell you.  I only pass along useful information at the time.  You do not need it yet."

"Who dictates what I need to know?"

"The Patriots, of course." Neil had heard enough.  He was sure that this man worked for the Death Eaters, and fired a shot into the helmet that covered the ninja's face.  The ninja brought a sword up and blocked the bullet with ease.  Then the ninja spun clockwise, and did a back kick on Neil, slamming the bottom of his foot into his chest sending Neil through every one of the stalls.

"Never shoot at me." The ninja then said, pointing the sword at Neil.  Then the person ran out of the door.  Neil tried standing up, and realized one of his ribs was broken.  His attempts to stand were unsuccessful, and was on his fifteenth when fifteen Death Eaters walked in, with guns raised high.

"We got a live one!" The head Death Eater said, before taking out his wand, and levitating him to the holds.

***

Sirius dropped down a long shaft in the air vent, and landing farther down in the building then the first floor.  _Whoa.  That was fast.  He looked out of one of the vents in the shaft, and saw five men in white uniforms, hitting a young man in his late twenties.  __Nope, not him._

He decided that this was another life that deserved saving, so he aimed the M9 through the bars, and fired five shots into the Death Eater's heads.  They fell down, clearly asleep.  Sirius silently opened the vent, poked his head out of it, looking around to see anyone still awake, and dropped down into the room.

He pulled a Damascus Bowie Knife out of his ankle, and cut the man's bonds from the chair.  Then he stood up, and offered a helping hand to the man.  He declined, and stood up quickly.  

"What's your name?" Sirius asked, looking at the man suspiciously.

"El fuego."

"The fire?"

"Si."

"How did you get here?"

"A group of Death Eaters captured me a couple of weeks ago, from a church outside of Dublin.  I was sent a set of plane tickets by owl, and was told to come at this church at a specific time.  I showed up early and was captured."

"What is your real name?"

"T.J. Styles, why?"

"How much did you tell them about your piece of the map?"

"Map to what?"

"The Green Flame Torch.  How much did you say about it?"

"How do you know about that?"

"My sister is Ursulane's heir, making me Ursulane's heir, so of course I know about it."

"Oh, I see."

"How much have you told them?"

"Most of it.  Town, area of the country, all of that.  The only thing they don't know is what building it is in."

"I see.  Look, we need to get out of here.  How good can you-" Styles healed his wounds instantly.

"I may be a squib, but I have a few tricks up my sleeve.  Let's go.  Get one of their uniforms on."

"Why?"

"You want to get into the Armory?  It's on this level."

"Sweet."

**Los Angeles****, ****California****, Seven Hours into ****Mission****…**

Chris Sanchez was sitting in an Interrogation room of the Los Angeles Police Department, waiting for Detective Nebaum from the Internal Affairs division to come in.  For two weeks now, she would be called to that room, and Nebaum would ask her questions on it, each time getting no farther then the previous time.

"Sanchez, we've been back and forth at each other's throats on this matter, and we've gotten nowhere.  So, before we transfer you to San Quentin, I will ask you one last time.  What did you do with Mr. Styles?!"

"I didn't do anything!  All I know is he left for a flight two days before he disappeared!  I told you that!"

"Alright, get her out of here."

"Who the fuck are you, Nebaum?  What did I ever do to you?"

"It's not me you did it to.  Get her out of here."  Three officers grabbed her, and dragged her out of the room.

***

Harry was sitting in the common room, just staring at the repeater.  Hermione was staring at his face, which was set it stone.  She was worried at what the item could be doing to him, and who had given it to him.

"Ron, what is Harry holding?"

"It's called a repeater.  I think Sirius gave that to him today."

"What does it do?"

"See the green light?  That means Sirius is alive.  When that turns red and stays steady, a beep will go off.  That means that Sirius was killed."

"Oh, I see."

"You didn't hear this from me." Ron said sternly.

"Why not?"

"Because what I just told you, is classified.  You tell anyone, the order will kill you, and none of us want to see that happen."

***

Sirius and Styles were walking in the white Death Eater robes, down their fifteenth corridor, heading towards the Armory.  The door opened, to see that someone else was already in there.

"Shaw?"

"Yeah, I have Dubrino with me."

"How did you get down here?"

"Long story.  Take and M16, and let's get the hell out of here."  Both of them grabbed one of the black assault rifles, fifteen extra clips, and a couple of grenades.  Then they stuffed them under their robes, and walked out of the door.  They went up the stairs, and went as high as they could, which was over seventy-five flights of stairs, to the warehouse.

**Control Room of ****Ural Mountains**** Base, Eleven Hours into ****Mission****…**

"Now, we know where the last two pieces of the map are, we must get them before Potter is able to get to the Ministry."

"Where are the last two pieces, sir?"

"We already have one of them, theoretically.  And the other, is in a town called Avalanche Ridge."

"Do we have a battle strategy?"

"A plan is still being formulated." Then a lone Death Eater ran into the control room.

"Sir, we have an intruder at the Warehouse!"

***

Then, the robes were ripped off, and gunfire could be heard from all directions.

"INTRUDERS!  CODE THREE!  SEND FOR RENFORCMENTS!" Guys with everything from 9mm Berettas to RPG launchers were popping out of the woodwork.  Sirius was aiming as fast as he could at targets that were appearing so fast, they were like moles coming out of the ground.

Then the explosions started.  Rocket Propelled Grenades started flying around them, colliding with flying bullets, boxes, forklifts, anything in their path.  Styles, Ryan, and Dubrino were firing at the people that were almost surrounding them.  Then Sirius saw the exit, a door on the opposite side of the warehouse.

"GO!" he yelled, pointing his finger at the door.  The four of them started running across the room.  Everything behind them were exploding, the walls of the building shaking as if something erupted up above.  Dubrino and Styles walked through the door first, then Shaw.

Sirius had just reached the door, when something told him to turn around.  He did a full 180, looking down an RPG that was coming straight at his face.

***

Harry was still sitting on the couch, with Hermione snuggled into his chest, asleep.  He had one arm draped around her, and the other holding the repeater.  It was still blinking a green light, which was going on and off every other second.  Harry set it in his lap and sighed.

Then a beep was heard, and Harry jumped off of his seat.  The repeater flew across the room.  Hermione was awoken suddenly, and looked at him.

"Harry, what's wrong?" All he could do was stare at the little device Sirius had given him.  The light had stopped blinking.  It was now glowing a steady red, and Harry knew exactly what had happened.  He knew that he had lost another person in his life.  Sirius had died.

______________________________________________________________________________________________

Hey everyone!  I hope you enjoyed this Chapter!  I know I left huge gaps, but if I explained it all, then it would be the length of the entire book.  Some of those gaps will be explained.  Watch for my next chapter, Chapter 22: Christmas With Sirius.  Oh, and check out a companion fic to this story, **Tears of the Sun**, that, and the H/C prequel to this story, Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, which is only One chapter at the moment, but is going to be a re-write of the newest Harry Potter book.  It is on www.fanfiction.net


	22. Christmas With Sirius

Chapter 22: Christmas With Sirius

It was almost Christmas, and over a month had passed since Sirius was killed.  When Harry went to ask Dumbledore how he was killed, the old wizard just stated that it was a Classified issue that did not needed to be brooded over.  That angered Harry to the extent where he shattered the office window.

Each night, Hermione would cuddle with him, letting Harry cry into her shoulder until he fell asleep.  Right after Harry visited Cho's grave, she knew that many more people close to Harry would die, and vowed that she would not let him return to what he was during the summer.  So every night, she let him cry to his heart's content on her shoulder.  Dumbledore had seen it all happen.

"When are you going to make your appearance?  Christmas is coming up you know."

"I know, Dumbledore.  But there are still a few more things that I need to do first.  I'm way too valuable to the order at this moment.  Remember, to everyone, I'm a corpse."

"Yeah, and if you're caught, you really will be one."

"Yeah, yeah, I know."

***

Hermione woke up in Harry's bed.  _Always alone._  She hasn't woken up once with Harry by her side since the day Sirius left.  After he woke up, which was now always earlier then she did, and left the room.  No kiss on the forehead, he just got dressed and left for the Great Hall, leaving everything else behind.

She got up, and walked over to her room, got dressed , and then walked down to the Great Hall.  It had been her daily morning ritual since Sirius had died.  She entered the Great Hall, to see Harry, picking at his food.  Hermione walked over and kissed him on the cheek.  He looked at her quickly, and then looked down at his food.  She was fed up with this.  She grabbed his face.

"Look at me." She said firmly.  Harry continued to struggle, and then gave up.  He looked at Hermione's chocolate brown eyes, "Harry, I know you lost Sirius, but now is not the time to give up, not the time to lay down and die.  You are the only person who will ever have the power to save us Harry.  The only person who has fought that monster time and again and won."

"You don't know what it's like, Hermione.  You don't know what it's like to lose everyone around you.  You don't know what it's like to have your life become a nightmare with no chance of return.  To have everything and everyone around stripped-" Then a letter landed right in front him.  It was just a piece of parchment, not sealed in an envelope, not tied by a string, just a rolled up piece of parchment.

Harry picked it up, and unrolled it all of the way, so it was flat on the table.  There were no words written on it.  All that was on the parchment was a lone paw print.  Harry stared at it for a while, wondering an answer for an impossible question that he had been brooding over for the last month._  Is Sirius alive?_

"Is this someone's idea of a sick joke?" Ron asked as he sat down.

"Yeah…" Hermione said, looking at Harry with concern.  He did nothing except stand up, grab the letter, and walk out of the doors of the Great Hall.

"Who would do this?" Ron asked.

"Voldemort maybe?" He winced, "Oh grow up.  It's time you started saying his name."

***

Harry walked to Dumbledore's office, the letter rolled up in his hand.  He had assumed that there was an Order meeting at the moment because none of the teachers were at breakfast, and the staircase to Dumbledore's office was up already.  He ran up the stone steps, and pushed open the doors, "Professor, I got this letter-" And then, standing right in front of him, was Sirius.

He couldn't move, he couldn't speak, he couldn't even hear when Dumbledore told him to sit down.  All Harry could do, was stare at Sirius in disbelief, and question his own reality.  Then, when Harry found he could move again, he put a hand out in front of him, touching Sirius, making sure he was real.

"Back in Black." Sirius said with a grin.  Then Harry hugged him with all of his might, tears of joy streaming down his face.  Sirius returned the hug graciously, with the same expression lighting up his own features.  Somehow, he looked younger then before he left on the mission.

Then Harry took a step back, and looked at Sirius one last time.  Then he stepped forward once more, raised his right fist, and connected the blow at Sirius' jaw.  The members of the order jumped out of their seats, and Sirius didn't stumble back, he flew.  Sirius flew backwards, only stopped by Dumbledore's desk.

"That's for making me think you were dead." Harry said, looking at his godfather who was standing up from the floor.  Harry was now walking away, "Don't you ever do that again." He said, grinning.

"Let me guess.  Teacher instructs student, student gets big head and whips teacher's ass?"

"Exactly." Then the doors burst open, with Ron and Hermione running through them.

"Professor!  We can't-" They stopped dead in their tracks, looking at Harry, and then at Sirius.  Tears of joy started welling up in Hermione's eyes, and Ron stepped forward a little bit, "Sirius?"

Sirius stood up straight, and crossed his arms, "That's Professor Black to you, Weasley." Then Ron and Hermione ran forward, hugging Sirius.   He hugged them back, and all of the members of the Order smiled.

"Now that we've had our family reunion, can we get on with the meeting?" Dumbledore asked, the twinkle in his eye larger then normal.

***

Harry, Ron, and Hermione spent the next few days lounging in the Gryffindor Prefect Common Room, talking about Christmas plans.  Harry was much better, now that he had found out Sirius was alive, and was talking freely with everyone.  At the present moment, Harry and Hermione were cuddling on the couch, looking out of the window, the night before it was the day to leave for Christmas Vacation.

"So, what do you plan on doing for Christmas?"

"Do you think I have any idea?" Hermione laughed into his chest, "Seriously though, I don't have anything in mind.  What about you?"

"The same.  Now, what am I getting for Christmas?"

"I'm not enough?" Hermione laughed again.

"Oh, of course… not!"

Harry held her closer, "Hey, remarks like that will not get you invited for Christmas Dinner."

"My luck is changing for the better every day." Hermione said with a smile.

"You're right, Sirius is cooking."

"Well, Harry, we better get some sleep.  We have to meet the train early tomorrow.  Good night."  Harry kissed her on the forehead.

"Sleep well."

***

It was the day before the students left, and the Order of the Phoenix was having a last minute meeting, to discuss the what information that Sirius had uncovered during his investigations.  He had just finished with his last base, and was now onto the next item on the agenda.

"We need to protect Harry and Hermione."

"I don't think Mr. Potter, nor Miss Granger, need our help.  It's obvious he's shown us that." Severus said in a drawling voice.

"What would you know about it?"

"I know they say that everyone is meant to be loved, but is Sirius actually attractive to anyone outside of the k-9 species?"

"Oh, who's a grumpy bastard?" Sirius asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, I'm a grumpy bastard." said Snape, standing up from his seat.

"Sit down, boys.  We need to get on with the meeting.  I have no idea where half of those comments came from."" McGonagall said sternly.  Severus sat down, and looked at Sirius with a look of scorn.

"Where is Voldemort's next target?"

"A town out in the middle of nowhere, yet they are very advanced.  Don't ask me how.  The town is called Avalanche Ridge."

***

In the morning, Harry and Hermione were woken up by Ginny and Leah giggling at them.  So they got up, changed, grabbed their trunks, and ran to the carriages.  Ron was already standing there, waiting for them.  A large grin was fixed to his face.  It was so annoying it made Harry want to throw up.

They got into the last carriage, and it rolled down the path to Hogsmeade station.  When they got to the train, Harry, Ron, and Hermione got their stuff out of the carriage and got a compartment all to themselves.  Harry sat with his back against the wall of the compartment, and Hermione sat in his lap, wrapped her arms around his neck, and laid her head on his shoulder.  He heard steady breathing moments later, and he knew that she was asleep.

Harry stared out the window, looking at the untouched snow that they were passing.  He could see the trees, the ground, everything covered in white.  But the only things he could feel were the sleeping body he held in his arms and the breath of that body on her neck.  He turned his head and planted a soft kiss to Hermione's forehead.

They all sat there, reveling in the silence for the most of the train ride.  Harry had set his chin on the top of Hermione's head, letting himself fall into the warmth she was placing around him.  Even when Ron had the window pulled all the way down.  Harry chuckled when Ginny came in and smacked him for it, then dragged him out of the compartment.

"Are we alone?" Hermione asked from Harry's shoulder.  Harry nodded his head and grinned.  Hermione sat up, and looked into Harry's eyes.  Harry lowered his head to hers, and kissed her softly.  Hermione deepened the kiss and pressed Harry's back against the wall of the compartment.

Harry's hands went up to the sides of her face, and pulled back, trying for air.  He studied Hermione, as he always did, looking at the depths of her soul, then lowered his face and kissed her deeply again.  His hands dropped to her hips, and wrapped around to the lower part of Hermione's back, resting on her waist.

Little did they know that Ron and Ginny were watching through the window of the Compartment, "See what happens when we leave them alone?" Unfortunately, Harry and Hermione both heard her.  They looked up, horrified, and quickly pushed away from each other.

"Oh come on!  Everyone knows about you two!" Ginny said, opening the door, "We're almost at the station, so you two better straighten up before mum sees you."

"Oh, and Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"Wipe that white stuff off your mouth.  It might give you away to mum." Ron ran out of the compartment real fast, with Hermione close on his heels.

"God, those two annoy each other." Ginny said, smiling

"Tell me about it." Harry returning the grin.

***

Harry looked out the window of the train to see Fred and George standing with Mrs. Weasley on the platform, waving at them.  Harry and Hermione stepped off, hand in hand, levitating their trunks behind them.  The next thing they hear was, "Oh, it's about time!"

Fred and George were grinning madly, "We were wondering when you two were going to get together.  In fact, we had said if you two hadn't gotten together this year, you were both batting for the other team." Mrs. Weasley slapped both of them.

"Truly dear, we really are happy for you two.  Congratulations."

"So when are you two getting married?" Fred asked.

"You two, don't mind these two clowns.  Now come on!  Arthur is waiting for us at home." They put their trunks onto the trolleys that the twins got for them, and walked through the barrier, out of the station.  They hopped into a ministry provided car, and drove to the Burrow in record time.  Apparently the ministry installed something that allowed the cars to drive through buildings without people noticing.

As the ministry cars pulled into the driveway, Arthur ran out of the house with Bill and Charlie, ready to help with the luggage that was there.  The car stopped, and the three walked to the trunk, expecting it to open.

"New feature," the driver said, "the people that were walking in the streets kept opening the trunk, so now only a ministry driver can open it." The rubbed his finger across the seam of the trunk, and it popped open, and shot the Weasley's bags through the windows of the house.

"Damn, and I just replaced those last week!"

"What happened?" Hermione asked.

"Fred and George disintegrated the windows with one of their jokes."

"Sir and ma'am," The driver said, "do you want me to take you bags to your house down the road?"

"NO!" they screamed at the same time, "I mean, no.  That's fine.  Thank you." Hermione said, quietly.  They took their bags out of the trunk, but Bill and Charlie took them from their hands.

"Sirius asked us to take your bags to the house.  And you'll be staying here for a  night

"Did he say why?"

"He's got some work to do and he can't be bothered.  And he needs the whole house to do it in."

"Okay." Harry said, bewildered.  He and Hermione sat down on the couch, and relaxed.

***

The day passed by quickly.  All of them sat in the living room, and talked about things that were going on in every day life that wasn't in the war, while Mrs. Weasley sat down with them.  Surprisingly, she didn't prepare dinner, much to the dismay of the other Weasley's in the room.

"Well, I think it's time for us to go to bed." Mr. Weasley said, unable to keep a grin from forming on his face.

"Oh, before I forget, the cots you usually have are too small for fit you, so-"

"Molly, we can enlarge them."

"Shut up, dear.  You both will have to spend tonight on the couch." She said with a straight face, while the other Weasley's looked at her with shock.  Never had they seen such a blatant attempt at helping a relationship in this kind of fashion.  Usually, Mrs. Weasley slept in the girl's room to prevent any intrusions or exits.

"Um, ok, Mrs. Weasley." Hermione said.  Then she turned to Harry and whispered only so he could hear, "Does it seem like they're trying to get us together, alone?"

"Yes.  Although, I'm not exactly complaining." Harry said, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her closer.  He kissed her on the temple, and Mrs. Weasley's face just brightened up like the sun.

***

Harry was asleep on the couch, with one arm draped over Hermione, their hands clasped together under the blanket that was thrown over them.  He opened his eyes, looking at the back of Hermione's head, her breath steady.  Then he looked up a little bit more, and saw the business end of blade.

"Wake her up." the person holding the knife said, "Wake her up, now." Harry grabbed Hermione's shoulders softly, and pressed a kiss to the back of her neck.

"'Mione, come on, wake up." He shook her softly, and saw her head turn.

"Harry, what's going on?"

"We got to go.  Come on, get up." They both stood up from the couch, and the man put a hand on their shoulders.  Then, with a loud crack, they were inside a large hall, decked out in Christmas decorations.  Harry of them looked around to see everyone there, Sirius, the Weasley's, everyone.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" Everyone yelled, laughing at how surprised Harry was.  Even Hermione had said it, and motioned for the Death Eater to take off his hood.  It was Remus.  Harry could only look around, at everyone, at the decorations.  He finally felt like he was home.

"Welcome home, kid." Remus said, with a large grin on his face.  Harry walked over and hugged him, and Sirius got up on one of the tables.  He aimed his wand at Harry and Hermione, and transfigured their pajamas into normal clothing.

"Let's get this party started!"

***

Shuyin was running for his life through downtown Tokyo.  After breaking into the Japanese intelligence building, and his escape only narrow, he had both American INS and Japanese Intelligence agents after him.  And he suspected that various arms dealers were on his tail as well.

_Voldemort must not get these plans.  If he creates Vegnagun, this world is no more.  Shuyin thought as he pulled out a Desert Eagle and fired behind him.  He heard a scream, bullets flying out of a gun, and a body fall to the ground.  Shuyin knew that there was one less person behind him._

He pulled a longsword out of a sheath that was strapped to his back, and threw it at a pole.  The blade went deep into the pole, and Shuyin jumped onto the handle, and used it like a springboard, sending him onto the roof of the building in front of him.  Then he pointed his hand at the blade, and it shot up into his hands.  He grabbed it by the handle and shoved it back into the sheath.

Shuyin stood up, and looked at the men who were following him.  He watched as they raised their guns, and started to fire.  Then all around him, time slowed down to the point where he could see the bullets coming at him.  He brought the sword up, looking on both sides of the flat part of the blade, and then started swinging it around, blocking the bullets that were coming at him.

Then, Shuyin saw the last bullet fly at him.  He jumped up into the air, using the wind to push him higher, spun around, and aimed the edge of the blade at the tip of the bullet, "Say hello to Mr. Slice and Dice." he said before he swung the sword like a baseball bat.  It went straight through the bullet, chopping it cleanly in half.  He then dropped to the ground, avoiding the bullet entirely.

He landed on the ground, staring down a gun barrel.

"Thanks for the Vegnagun plans.  The United States would like them back."

"Who are you?"

"The man you work for, Jack Ryan.  CIA.  Hand them over, Shuyin." Shuyin brought a hand up to knock away the gun, "Don't even try it, son.  You're not that fast.  Just hand over the plans, and you and Lenne go free."

Shuyin started talking into his commlink, "Lenne?  Lenne, are you there?"

"Looking for this?" Ryan said, holding up the earpiece and microphone.  He had a large grin on his face that Shuyin wanted to smack off.  His urge to punch the man was incredible.  Ryan threw it to the ground, and then crushed it with his foot.  Then he held out his hand, "The plans, now."

Shuyin placed them in Ryan's hand, stiffly, "There, happy?"

"Very much so." Then the man disappeared.  Then the sound of guns cocking was heard all around them.

"NSA!  FREEZE!"

***

Ryan had apparated back to the Death Eater base in the Ural Mountains.  He was looking Voldemort straight in the eye.  He outstretched his hand, giving the plans to Voldemort.

"Macnair, nice job.  The DNA sample of Ryan that was got from Dubrino was excellent."

"Thank you, master.  If I may ask, how long are you going to sit on those plans?"

"I'm not.  I will give them to the Cult of Shadows, and they will build Vegnagun to our specifications.  It will take them two years to do that."

"Are you-"

"Don't question my decisions."

***

Music started up from somewhere, and everyone sat down at a chair.  Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny were sent to the table at the end of the room, which looked down at the entire room.  Harry looked down to see the menu from the Halloween Ball sitting in front of him.

"Now you see why I didn't cook Dinner." Mrs. Weasley said, smiling.

"Yeah, I do." He looked at his menu, and ordered the small steak that he had from Halloween.  It appeared on his plate as soon as he had finished saying it, and started cutting it with his knife, "How long has this been planned?"

"A month, I think.  It's a homecoming gift for you and Sirius."

"Yeah, I think that the large forty foot banner says it all." He said, pointing at a large piece of cloth that said 'Welcome home, Harry and Sirius' that had turned itself into a blimp and was floating around the room.

Harry laughed and talked all night long, and thanked people at the end, when Sirius, drunk from Ogden's firewhiskey, crashed his head through the wall, kicked everyone out of his house, and passed out on the floor.

***

It was Christmas Eve, and Mrs. Weasley was having everyone over for dinner that night, and then they would choose where they wanted to eat Christmas Dinner at tomorrow, knowing everyone would be over at her house again.  She had seen Sirius try to cook once, and it was the first time she had seen the muggle firemen from the town.  Imagine her surprise when Ron saw her panting in her seat at the table when he was walking down the stairs.

Everyone was sitting around the table, outside in the lawn.  Sirius and Arthur had melted the snow in the backyard, and brought the tables out there.  Everyone was now sitting around them, even Penelope Clearwater, to their surprise had shown up to their door, holding a Glazed Ham.

"Alright, now we have to say grace, then we can eat." Ron was the first one to reach in, "Ron, since you're so eager to eat, then you can say grace."

"But-'

"No 'buts', just do it."

Ron sighed. 

"Give us this day, and our daily bread.  And do not let evil keep up with our tread.  But if left alone, we will divide in two.  Shattered by the force of two deadly hues.  Black and red, many will end up dead.  One in control falls to death, darkness is all that's left.  When the guardians open up prison's door, then the world's balance will be shaken through its core.  Evil will walk this earth once more, in search for a power that only one can bore.  But will split yet again, between two deadly foes.  One light, one dark, both seeking power.  Will bring the world to their knees, at its darkest hour." Came from a very raspy voice, opposite where Ron was sitting.

He brought his head up, and looked down around at everyone, "Ron, I don't think that was a very nice grace." Mrs. Weasley said.

"But he didn't say anything, Dalene did." Someone said from the opposite side of the table.

"Dalene?" Harry asked Hermione, "What's she doing here?"

"Oh, Ron didn't tell you about her?  She's his cousin." Ron was already at Dalene's side, looking at her with confusion.

"Dalene?  Dalene, cousin, you all right?" Ron asked.

"Ron?  Ron, is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me." The little girl wrapped her arms around him at once, hugging him tightly.  Ron pulled back, afraid of passing out, and stared into her emerald green eyes.  There was a small gasp, and Hermione apparently saw what he did.

"Harry, look at her eyes.  They're just like yours."

"You're kidding me, they can't be.  Those are my mother's eyes."

"I know, Harry.  What could this mean?"

"I don't know.  Are you alright, Dalene?" She nodded, and hugged Ron again.  In all of the confusion, they didn't see Penelope walk into the house and stick a small, metallic object on the underside of the counter.

***

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Sirius were sitting in the living room of Harry's new house after dinner that night.  All of them were silent, pondering what was making Dalene have those prophecies.  Finally, Hermione broke the silence, asking a question that had been pondered many a century.

"Why does Dalene's voice sound so raspy when she goes into a prophecy trance?"

Sirius leaned forward, and looked at each one of them, "You didn't hear this from me, because anything referring to this topic is classified material by the Ministry of Magic."

"Ok, what is it?" Hermione asked, ready to learn something new.

"Well, this is something that only a dead person would know, but this has been researched extensively by the Unspeakables division of Magical Law Enforcement.  Some of their reports were leaked years ago, before you three came to Hogwarts.  These reports were about the Trainman."

"The Trainman?"

"Yeah, the Trainman.  But I'll tell you when we get back to school.  This house is too unsafe."

"Why is that?" Harry asked from his spot on the couch, where his back was pressed against an armrest of the couch, and Hermione sitting between his legs.  His arms were wrapped around her, and he was softly running his right hand up and down her left arm.

"I'm a civilian, an ex-con, an ex-unspeakable, and a Teacher at Hogwarts.  They probably have this place decked out with listening devices."

"I see.  You were an unspeakable?"

"Don't ask, Harry.  Not here."

"Right." Ron said, standing up, "well, I think it's time for me to head home, see you guys tomorrow."

"Yeah, see ya." He walked out of the door, and Sirius stood up as well.

"I'm gonna follow his lead, good night you two."

"Good night." Harry and Hermione said at the same time.  When he was gone, Harry moved down a little, so he and Hermione were level, and conjured some pillows.  They rested their heads on it, and Harry kissed Hermione softly.  He brought his hands up to the left side of her head, and kissed her on the forehead.

Then he kissed the tip of her nose, and then her lips again, capturing the taste of Hermione that he had accustomed to over the last couple months.  She deepened it, needing him more now then ever before.  Just making out like this wasn't enough for her anymore.

Her right hand dropped from the side of his face, and started down his body, memorizing every inch of his body.  Her hands moved on their own accord, down his chest, his stomach, around to his back, memorizing every last detail.  She felt his hands move from her waist to her breasts, rubbing her nipples with the pads of his thumbs, that were now becoming as hard as rocks.

She moaned into his mouth softly, and pressed herself closer to Harry's body.  She reached at the hem of his sweat pants, and started pulling off his night shirt, feeling his skin in her hands, which were now drenched in sweat.  She felt him starting to turn, to get on top, and then roll farther, and try to gain a grip on the couch.

Then she felt herself being pulled with him, and they landed on the floor.  Harry screamed in pain as his back hit the ground.  She heard footsteps coming from the top of the stairs, "Harry!  You alright!"

"Yeah, Sirius, just get me a chiropractor!  I may have just thrown out my back!"

"How can you-"

"Never mind!"  Harry said, as Hermione was helping him up, back onto the couch.  Harry then turned to Hermione, who was now on her side looking at the Christmas tree that was sitting in the middle of the room.  It's lights were on, and the angel on the top was magically glowing brightly.

"Hermione?" Harry asked, his arm now draped over her body, their hands clasped firmly across her heart.

"Yes, Harry?"

"What's one thing you've always loved about Christmas?" he asked.  Then he brushed her hair out of the way and kissed the back of her neck.

"Oh, the one thing I have always liked was what my dad would do.  He'd always bring my sheets down, and set them on the couch on Christmas Eve, and let me sleep in the living room of the house.  I just laid there at night, watching the lights flash and blink, mesmerized in the beauty of it.  Then I would fall asleep, and nothing could wake me up unless I wanted to myself.

I remember one Christmas, I was seven years old.  My mom and dad came down the stairs, holding the presents that were from Santa.  That was the year I stopped believing in Santa.  I was so heartbroken when I asked them about it.  I started crying.  I never really had anything to believe in but Santa, because I had no friends, and I was too logical to think any of the other holiday things were real.  Oh listen to me, depressing you on your first true Christmas at home and now I'm rambling and-"

"Shhhhh, it's alright.  I asked anyway.  Now, go to sleep." Harry said, kissing the back of her head.  They both quieted down, and fell asleep staring at the Christmas Tree, think of only the other person on the couch with them.

***

Harry woke up the next morning with Hermione in his arms, and Sirius holding two hot cups of Coffee.  He got up, leaning on his elbow, and saw Sirius staring at the presents like a little kid would when the day to open them finally came.  He felt Hermione moving under him, and she looked up at Harry with her chocolate brown eyes.  He bent down and kissed her softly before she hopped off the couch.

He sat down on the couch, and Hermione got up and sat in his lap.  But she got up quickly, when Sirius handed him a long, thin package, about thirteen feet long, "Merry Christmas." He said before letting it rest in Harry's hands.  He stared down the package, before starting to unwrap it.

As he was slowly ripping off the paper, he could see gold trim, a curved top, and a small divider forming a handle.  It was a sword, "Not just any sword, Harry.  This is one of the old Japanese Legends."

"Which one?"

"The Masamune and the Murasame.  Back in Old Japan, before there was all of this that existed, there were two great sword-makers.  One was Masamune, and the other was Murasame.  Masamune, was a man of peace, never liking anyone to die needlessly by the hand of his swords, while Murasame was a very violent man.  He beat his wife and anyone who didn't respect him.  And these two hated each other greatly.

Now, everyone in town knew about their rivalry, and had picked a side on everything.  Whose swords were better made, whose wife looked better, who was nicer, everything.  So, the leader of the town decided to settle the dispute once and for all, who was better, as fights were breaking out in the streets.

He told the two men to make the finest sword you've ever made, and be at the river at noon a week from then.  They would then float the swords down the river, and which ever one gets to the finish line first, wins.

So they made their swords, and met at the river.  They set them down in the river, and watched them float down it.  Now, as it was fall, the leaves of the trees were falling into the river.  It is said that the leaves that were in the Masamune's path floated around the blade, not touching one.  While the ones in the Murasame's path, were all cut to pieces, and sank to the bottom.

And the dispute was never settled, as they reached the finish line in a tie.  And that was the legend behind that blade.  That blade you hold is a blade that wants peace in this world.  I hope you're the one who can bring it to them." Harry took it out of the sheath, and looked at the silver dragon that slithered up to the tip of the blade.  Then he slid it back in, and grabbed a rectangular package from under the tree, and handed to Hermione.

"Merry Christmas, Hermione." She opened the paper, to see a book, Beyond the Veil: The Secrets of The Land of the Dead by Ferinald Hogkins.

"Oh, thank you Harry.  I've never heard of this book before."

"I found it in a shop in Hogsmeade, and I knew we hadn't learned anything about it, so I picked it up, knowing you wanted to learn something new."

"Thanks." she said, before kissing him softly.  Then Hermione opened to a random chapter in the book.  Chapter 23: The Trainman.

______________________________________________________________________________________________

Hey everyone!  I would just like to say thanks for reading, and keep reading for the next Chapter, Chapter 23: The Trainman.


	23. The Trainman

Chapter 23: The Trainman

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting in the compartment alone, when Hermione jumped out of her seat, opened her trunk, and grabbed the book Harry had given her for Christmas.  She opened to the chapter on The Trainman, and told Harry and Ron to look over with her.

"It says here that The Trainman is split into two parts, and are identical twins.  One half transports people in and out of the land of the dead, and even through it at times.  He's the one that people first see when they die, and make the choice whether or not they want to be a ghost or stay in the land of the dead."

"So what are you saying?  He's the one that lets people in or something?" Ron asked.

"Exactly.  He's the one that gives the people the choice."

"What about his twin?"

"His twin, is the one we hear whenever someone gives a prophecy.  When a 'seer'," She held up her hands, forming quotation marks with her hands, "makes a prophecy, he uses their body to project his message.  That's why a seer never remembers what they say, because it is not them who say it." 

"So you're saying seers aren't special people who can see the future?" Ron asked, remembering Trelawney, a smirk playing along his face.

"They're special, but not that special.  A seer is only a person that has a large tie to the land of the dead.  That's all."

"Hmm, let's tell Trelawney.  That'll be a slap in the face, wouldn't it?" Ron said, his smirk turning into a full on grin.  Hermione smiled too, and turned to Harry, asking that if they should with her eyes.  She could already tell that he was saying yes.

"That would tell her to stop predicting my death so often."

They pulled into the station, and started getting out of the compartment, when Ron and Hermione fainted, falling to the ground with a thump.  The door to the compartment opened, and a homeless man stepped inside the compartment, wearing about seven watches on his left wrist.  He looked at them, and smiled, "Your time is almost up." Then he slung his fist into Harry's stomach, and he flew through the train wall, into the station.

Harry flew through the air, bumping into Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle, "Potter, what the hell are you doing?" Malfoy asked as the man then jumped out of the hole, and landed in the middle of the street.  Then a ring of fire formed around him, which then flew high into the sky, reaching the highest tip of blue, and then it disappeared, along with the homeless man.

The four of them stood up, and Harry was left without answers as to what happen.  Even with Malfoy screaming for some, "POTTER!  What in the blue hell is going on?  You will tell me now!"

"I would tell you, Malfoy, if I had the answer to that question myself." Ron and Hermione ran out of the hole themselves, Hermione running over and wrapping her arms around Harry's neck.  Malfoy scoffed, grabbing Hermione's arms, unwrapping them from around Harry, and throwing her to the ground.

"You are going to tell me, exactly, what in the blazes is going on here, right now!"

Harry turned around, looking Malfoy dead in the eye, "If you want answers, you're looking at the wrong person for them, Death Eater.  I wonder, have you seen your father since his capture?  How does his new home, oh, I'm sorry, cell, look to you?"

Malfoy threw a punch at Harry, which was blocked easily.  Harry grabbed Malfoy's hand, jumped, twisted, and kicked Crabbe and Goyle in their faces.  Those two fell down, and Harry flipped, throw Malfoy right into the scorch mark that the flame left.  Harry knew he was in for a detention or two, but he didn't dare about that at the moment.

"Mr. Potter, come here now!" Professor McGonagall said, running toward the students.  Harry was already starting to walk to her, when he turned to Hermione, she was still stunned, but was smiling at him.  She muttered thanks to him under her breath, and he smiled back, and walked toward McGonagall again.

They walked up to the school, with McGonagall shouting at the top of her lungs at him.  Harry knew it was self-defense, and also knew that fighting was against the rules, "Why did you do what you did, Potter?"

"He hurt Hermione.  I did what I had to, so I could protect her."

"Ah, so it's about love, is it?  Hmm, I may let you off easy.  But that's only a maybe." They got to McGonagall's office, where Snape and Dumbledore were standing.  Snape was looking at Harry with an utter loathing.  Dumbledore had lost the twinkle in his eye, to an extent.  It was still there, but not as bright.

"So, Harry, why did you just knock out three of my students?" Dumbledore asked, looking at him with, surprisingly, a smirk on his face.

"Malfoy hurt Hermione, and was trying to hurt me.  I was only defending myself."

"A weeks worth of detentions won't hurt then, will it?" Snape asked, looking smug now, "Starting next week you will be serving a detention a night, with me.  Cleaning an entire Dungeon.  Along with Mr. Malfoy."

"You really want another fight to break out, don't you Severus?" McGonagall asked him.

"No, Mr. Potter will need an extra hand though, so Mr. Malfoy will be it.  He will now go to his dormitory, without dinner."

"I don't remember you having the authority to say that, Severus."

"Since it is my student Potter decided to put on his last leg of life, then I can.  Go, Mr. Potter." Harry walked out of the office, down the hall, and towards the prefect common room for the first time since December.  He said the password to the statue, then his room, and lay down on his bed falling asleep instantly.

Harry woke up, standing in the middle of the Zen Garden, like he usually does.  He walked over to the lake, when the doors to the garden opened, and in came Zalrot, followed by the homeless man that had punched him through the train wall earlier that day.

They were walking at him, looking smug about something, "Well, Harry.  It seems that your training in either world has not paid off.  Looks like we'll have to do something about that." The homeless man said, walking over to Harry, looking at his watches, "as I said, you're time is almost up."

"Who in the hell are you?"

"Me?  Nobody.  Just a, a spectator enjoying a ride.  I am the Trainman."

"Which one?" Then he heard feet land behind him softly, as if not wanting to alert Harry to their owner's presence.

"Both of them." They both said, before each of them threw a fist at Harry.  He flipped backward, kicked them both in the head, and landed on his feet.  The two Trainmen passed him in midair, and crashed into the wall.  Then they fell to the floor, and stood up abruptly.

"Ok, you have some skill." the first Trainman said before brushing off his clothing.  The second copied the action, and started to walk at Harry again, as if he wanted to fight some more.  Harry backed up, raised his fists, and brought his left foot up to his right knee, standing on one leg.

"We're not going to fight anymore.  That was just a test to see if you were ready.  Like we said, you're time is almost up.  Follow me." Then they started floating upward again, but this time going higher then Harry had ever been in the land of the dead.  When they entered a glass box, they stopped, and sat down in the seats provided.

"Welcome, to the observation deck.  Only select few get to be able to come up this far.  From this, you can look at everything in the Land of the Dead, from living quarters, to training centers, to even business centers, which, compared to the muggle world, is not that big."

The Trainman pressed a button on the wall, and the box started to float around the land of the dead.  They were in a white void, floating around levels of a building.  It was one floor stacked on top of another, going higher and higher, and then the box landed on the ground, and a hatch opened.

"I thought it was an observation deck?"

"Well, it is.  But it is more like an elevator.  Now, to the reason why we are all sitting here, in this box.  You, boy."

"Why am I the reason."

"The prophecy of the shadow revolves around you.  You're the one I lead through the seven challenges of the dead to the other door of the dead, which leads into the Temple of Green Flames."

"You're taking me?"

"Yes, I am."

"And I am the one that uses the girl to tell you what you need to do."

"Then why do I have to figure out riddles to know what is going to happen?"

"Because that is what your mind perceives what I say as.  That's the way the system was set up thousands of years ago.  You have to figure out what you have to do.  You wouldn't be much of a hero if I told you how to do everything."

"And it seems that the boy has a nighttime visitor in the real world, and must wake up."

"Hmm, let him go.  It seems that he will get an explanation anyway."

***

Harry was woken up by Ron shaking him, and Hermione whispering in his ear.

"Alright, alright, I'm up.  What do you want?"

"Sirius wants to talk with us."

"What time is it?"

"Three in the morning, come on." Ron said, already walking out the door.  Harry stood up, slipped on a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt, and walked out of the door, holding Hermione's hand.  As they walked through the common room, they past Dean fidgeting on the couch, his eyes wide open, saying, "Can't sleep, clowns will eat me."

They walked towards Sirius' office, where he was sitting at his desk, with his feet propped up on the surface.  He was smoking what Harry knew as a Cuban cigar.  _I wonder where he got that._

"America.  A friend in America gave me a few."

"Who is this friend?" Hermione asked.

"American, Muggle CIA.  But that's not why I called you here today.  How much do you know about the Green Flame Torch?"

"Sirius, how do you know about that?"

"Remember that tapestry you saw last year of the Black family?" Harry nodded, "Well, there is another one, just like it in that house.  Behind that tapestry is a door.  Behind that door is a room.  In that room, is the tapestry that shows the descendents of Ursulane.  I am one of those descendents."

"So, you are the one-" Harry said, before being interrupted by Sirius.

"No, that's not me.  I've been putting pressure on her, but I don't think she'll listen to me.  Narcissa is the one with Ursulane's piece."

"Narcissa?  Narcissa Malfoy?"

"Yes.  She's the one.  You heard my mother's painting in the living room, right?  Well, she wasn't that way all the time.  My real father was a muggle-born, in fact.  They both owned Grimmauld Place, and had me and Narcissa.  Those first years, we grew up normal wizarding lives."

"If there is such a thing." Harry commented before motioning for Sirius to continue.

"Well, then Voldemort started his reign of terror across the country, and the people in my family started to join Voldemort.  My mother was vigilantly against it, and would not turn.  My father joined the Aurors and racked up over two-hundred enemy kills in self-defense.

When he was killed in the battle of Five Rivers Road, my mom couldn't deal with anything anymore.  She was depressed for about a year, and then married a man that would finally turn her over to the dark side.  He was a vile and cruel man that would beat us kids, and my mother and Narcissa turned, going to the dark.  That was why I left.

But, there was a questionable doubt about Narcissa being the heir."

"Why is that?"

"Because there is another name that isn't on the black tapestry.  In fact, a name that would never be on there because Dumbledore intervened.  Not only did Voldemort kill James that night.  He killed my brother-in-law."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"Lily was my sister.  And Voldemort took them both away from me without a second thought.  She was a part of a much larger prophecy, which involves everyone, and everything that everyone in this world has come to love or hate.  The Prophecy of the Shadow."

"What is that?" Ron asked, looking confused, "Why do we always have to be in something complex?"

"Because you three, are one of many that are involved.  Your lives are, and always will be this complicated.  The Prophecy of the Shadow, speaks of many people, whose lives will all intertwine to destroy evil.  You three, are some of those many that are involved."

"How many people are involved directly?" Hermione inquired.

"We haven't got a full count, but roughly over two-hundred people.  Some haven't been born, but the key players already have.  Look, that's all that I can say right now.  You two," He said pointing at Ron and Hermione, "You two go back to bed.  Harry, hang back a second.  I have something I want to say to you." Ron left the room, and Hermione gave Harry a soft kiss before departing out the door.

"What do you want, Sirius?"

Sirius bent down, reached into a sheath at his ankle, and pulled out a knife.  The blade itself was eight inches long, one inch wide, and a centimeter thick.  The handle was a little over five inches, and Sirius was twirling it around, giving Harry the handle part, while he held onto the blade.

"Take it, and keep it with you always.  You'll need it sooner or later."

"Yeah, is this what you wanted me to stay back for?"

"No, there is something else." At that moment, The Trainman and Dumbledore walked into the room, and sat down on either side of Harry.  Sirius sat in his desk again, and pulled out another Cuban cigar.

"We're here to talk to you about your involvement in the Prophecy of the Shadow.  But before we continue, you must understand a few things."

"One" The Trainman said, before motioning for Sirius to continue.

"One, that you must understand that not everything can be said.  There are things we must keep from you in order to ensure the safety of millions.  Two, you cannot tell Hermione.  She mustn't know yet." Sirius said, in a very serious tone.

"Why not?"

"Because however important she is to the prophecy, it is not her time to find out.  She will find out when she is ready to find out."

"And who says she is not ready to find out?"

"She does.  She doesn't voice that she isn't because she doesn't know what she is not ready to know.  How can you tell someone you're not ready to know something when you don't know what you're not ready to know? Scire abnegare, scire amicitia, scire medius, scire perubique."

"If it's a matter of trust, I assure you-"

"We all know she is trustworthy, but she doesn't trust herself.  She says she is not ready to know for the fear of being captured.  There is one other thing that she doesn't trust herself to tell you, because she fears the consequences of what would happen if she does."

"And what is that?"

"There are six key players in the shadow prophecy.  Three male, and three female, a perfect balance that is represented by the number of a certain gender in the group.  Each male loves one of the females, and vice versa.  You and Hermione are linked by that exact love.  She doesn't realize that, and she's said it to herself plenty of times, aiming it at you, but she never really has understood the depth of what she says.  She loves you, Harry, and has been battling herself on whether or not to tell you." The Trainman said, looking Harry dead in the eye.

"Yeah, she loves me as a friend, a brother-"

'And a lover.  She loves you like no one else on this planet.  That is what we have to tell you.  Keep her close, and never let her go."

"I never would have done that in the first place." Harry said, "Can I go now?  I need to sleep."

Sirius waved an arm up, "Yeah, go on." As the door shut, Sirius turned to the Trainman, "I don't know if that was wise."

"Wise? Maybe not.  Necessary, yes."

***

Harry had started on the staircase to the prefect common room, and saw Hermione standing there, looking at him with a wanting for answers.  Harry used all of his will power to stop himself from asking her, 'do you love me?'  Even though he didn't believe The Trainman, he certainly made Harry think a little.  All he knew, is that he loved her in the exact way they said, but he never thought it would be returned.

He never thought that he could say it again, after he knew the dangers of what the people around him were in.  He knew that the ones he loved, no matter how deep, were in danger of being killed, just like Cho, like Cedric, and countless others that Harry had no idea who they were.

Hermione could sense something was wrong with Harry, by the way he carried himself.  _What was he thinking about?  _She looked at him, "Harry, what wrong?" She asked, trying to see his face.  All he did was lower it even more, like he couldn't look at her, "What's wrong?"

"I- I don't know, anymore.  I mean, there are so many things that I want to say, yet can't or can't get up the courage to say.  Something that is too hard to say.  I don't even remember how to say it anymore.  I- I-" He stopped, his voice giving out, unable to say anything else.

"You what?"

"I don't know anymore.  I just don't know." He said, grabbing her hand and putting it on his heart.  That was when she knew what he was saying, and how hard it was for him to say.  But, they didn't need words, they never did.  They always understood each other by just a glance or a touch.  They always knew.

"I love you too."

***

Sirius was walking down the hall, side by side with Dumbledore, "What about his powers?  What will the Green Flame Torch do to them?"

"The Green Flame Torch is the power of the magical world, so I think that it will amplify his psionic powers.  The torch itself doesn't give him anything new according to abilities, none more then he already has, but it will help him defeat Voldemort."

"What about the Shadow Master?  Isn't he the main threat here?"

"The Shadow Master is too weak to do anything at the moment.  Since he was trapped millions of years ago, his power hasn't started building yet.  But there is nothing Harry, Hermione, or the four others can do at the moment about him.  We'll cross that bridge when we come to it."

"You better hope we're able to cross it without thousands of Shadow Soldiers stopping us straight in our tracks."

"With the Cult still alive, those soldiers can never surface onto the planet.  What you have to remember, is that Voldemort has one plan, and a back plan to that one, and a backup plan to the backup plan.  He's very thorough in what he does, and he rarely makes a mistake."

"But he does make them."

"Correct.  What we have to do is find those mistakes, and exploit them.  Use them to our advantage."

"What about the Shadow Master?"

"He's only made one, and exploiting that is nearly impossible.  By the clock, I say we have a little over eight years before he surfaces again, and it will be somewhere in the United States.  He's angry at one poor soul in particular, and he lives somewhere in the northern Midwest of the country."

"What makes him so special?"

"He's the leader.  The one that had so much heart to defeat the Shadow Master, that he led the six souls that trapped him in a shadow lock into the fires of hell to do it." Sirius nodded, and branched off into the opposite hallway, heading for his quarters.  He stepped inside, seeing a picture that sat on his mantle, of the woman he lost fifteen years ago.

"Oh, Marzia, we need you so much right now.  You wouldn't believe how much, in fact." He said, picking up the picture, and holding it in his hands.  Marzia, a woman he knew from school was staring back at him.  _My fiancé.  He said to himself in his mind, and set it down again.  He then changed, got into bed, and went to sleep._

______________________________________________________________________________________________

Sup y'all!  Hope you enjoyed this chapter.  Now, in light of the Holiday season, and being that it is Christmas (Posted on December 25th), I decided that I should give you some kind of gift for the holidays, and what better way then a preview of what is yet to come, or a few previews!  These are for everyone except Amynoelle, whom I went to the reindeer stalls for her specially made present.  j/k

 Preview One:

"Well, what a surprise, brother." said a voice that Ron recognized as Percy. He swiveled around quickly, aiming the tip of his wand at Percy's nose. 

"Save it. You're no brother of mine." 

"Here to help out Potter, eh? Well, I applaud your attitude. If you have a death wish, I'll be happy to accommodate you!"

Preview Two:

"Good evening, my fellow Americans

I, the President of the United States, formally ask the Congress declare a state of war on a world that does not exist to the eyes of most people.  Things that we have called myth and legend are as real as the hand you use to pick up a dinner fork.  These things are Wizards and Witches.  They are hidden among us, among our towns, our villages, and everywhere.  People you know could be these people, and the dangers of this are too terrible to contemplate.

Just a week ago, this world had a machine built that had the power to destroy this entire world.  Granted, this machine came from our own design, but it's schematic was scheduled for destruction two years ago, before the Wizarding World's top agents stole it from Langley, and gave it to one of their special government organizations, know as, The Death Eaters.  These people used another government sector, known as the Cult of Shadows, to build this evil monstrosity.

I give the people of the United States, as well as the entire world, to revolt against these wizards.  They have declared war on us by building that weapon that crashed into the Middle East just a week prior to now, killing people within a one-hundred and eighty square mile radius.  Now I urge the people of the world to take any action deemed necessary to save your lands.  They've started a war, and I will finish it.  Thank you."

And President Fowler grabbed a pen, and signed a document that would take away the power the wizarding world had of freedom.  It was now their time to fight not only one enemy, but two.  They didn't want to fight the world, but it seems that fighting the world was the only thing that could be done to survive the terrible horrors that were yet to come for the people of the Wizarding World.

I hope you enjoyed those previews!  Now, I have a shout-out to people out there:

Amynoelle- I know I give one to her most of the time, but I'm going to do it again.  She just released a very nice little Christmas fic a couple of days ago called 'Please Come Home for Christmas'.  It's a very nice, and at the expense of sounding girly, very sweet, little fic that you must read at once!  I wish her a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!  

And thank you to everyone else who has read this fic!  Enjoy the next chapter, Chapter 24: Azkaban's Destruction.


End file.
